Hunter and Prey
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: Hunter & Prey. Anastasia Steele was the economist that the CEO of GEH, Christian Grey was desperately looking for. But, the company was not the only hunter after the prey; Anastasia also sapped Grey himself. HEA/OOC/No Cheating/No BDSM. 5th place in the Top FSOG Facebook Group October complete!
1. The Common Prey

For the short years that Grey Enterprise Holdings had been up and running, Ros Bailey had never once thought she would see her boss pulling all of his hair out for one woman.

The position for an economic analyst had been vacant since its birth, and none of them thought it was necessary to be filled, as they believed in their knowledge about the business world just as much as they had faith in their finance and marketing team. However, recent report brought many issues to the surface, problems that they had managed to avoid for as long as they could, and the only solution to it was to fill that vacant spot. Filling the spot would bring the financial and marketing department together, and that spot was the position to make the two groups cooperate in order to make the plan function and save the company.

"I'm sure there're a lot of people out there who's more experienced and more willing to work with us, or even accept the job. Why does it have to be Anastasia Steele?" Ros stormed into Christian's office the second the clock indicated the scheduled time for their meeting.

Normally, Grey wouldn't think twice about giving the spot to the next best interviewee if the one they picked wasn't willing to accept the job, but after going through the whole waiting list, and their interviews, Grey was still stone-seated on getting the famous Miss Steele on board. He had made up his mind the minute he met her, and all the other potential workers that Ros deemed equally suitable were instantly vetoed.

"No, I want her, and only her in that position." Christian snapped at Ros in an utterly irritated tone. He glared at her, daring her to make another suggestion to question his decision; but, she dared to try one last time before giving in.

"I thought we agreed on this other guy, he's more notable in the world that we live in. He demonstrated his knowledge during the interview. He was a professor." Ros reasoned.

Christian pinched the bridge of his nose before he countered her in the tone that told her to shut up, but at the same time, still reigning back his temper. "He's more experience, I'll give you that, but, I think with a company like this one, shouldn't we hire someone that is more flexible? He's a professor, he's old, but she's young and with just as much knowledge as him, she has more potential. Don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow, effectively stopping her from the challenges.

As Ros strutted out of the office, Grey closed his eyes, and immediately staring back at him was a pair of baby blue ones. That, along with the brunette hair and the tall slender figure was all he could remember about the woman. He knew she was intelligent, perfect for the position that had always been empty, but she wasn't giving him the time of the day. He was sure the position was just reserved for her, waiting for her to claim it, if only he could just talk to her. The more he thought of her, the more his subconsciousness was getting to him, telling him that he wasn't only just wanting to get closer to her because of the company, but he also wanted her for himself.

The company was just his representation as a hunter, and she was his prey. She wasn't just any prey, she was valuable to the company; and, she would soon become priceless to him.

.•*•.

Anastasia was the consultant at Kavanagh Media. She got the job as a favor from the Kavanagh family for her family. Katherine, the daughter of the current CEO and the heiress of the company was her best friend. Their position in the firm was earned as well as their reputation, even though they had a higher starting point than most people. On the other hand, quite the contrary, a young girl with a wealthy family background had just been cut off financially because her family trusted that she had been spoiled rotten and needed to learn to become more independent.

Always being the warm-hearted and helpful people, Kate and Ana had decided to giver her a hand after meeting her at her first philanthropic function.

"Ana, Kate." A blonde woman's call turned the girls' heads. They smiled politely at the person, trying to remember her name as they were just introduced to her moments ago.

"I'm sorry, but you are…" Ana decided to bite the bullet since neither she nor Kate could recall the speaker's name.

"Grace, Grace Trevelyn-Grey." Grace extended her hand for Ana to shake. "We were talking but my manager pulled you away." She added, hoping to evoke Ana's memory, but Ana was still looking mystified.

"We're sorry, Grace, but we've met too many strangers at one night to put their names together with their faces." Kate explained, hoping Grace would understand.

"It's been a long night." Ana offered, adding an apologetic smile.

"Of course, I understand. I assume you two don't usually attend casual parties or philanthropic events?"

"Yes, we don't usually attend casual parties or celebrations; but no, we actually do attend philanthropic galas quite often, it's just that we only attend business associated ones." Kate smiled, explaining and not trying to come of as too arrogant and prideful so the atmosphere wouldn't turn sour and heavy.

"We are from Kavanagh Media." Ana added to further enlighten Grace.

"Ah, no wonder Jack pulled you over earlier." Grace chuckled at her sudden realization, but Kate and Ana couldn't make the connections. "Jack Hyde is my manager. Coping Together is a charity group founded by my husband and myself." She explained, attempting to erase the confused look on the girls' faces.

"Oh, I heard our Media is going to fund you on a project, right?" Kate asked, just to keep the conversation going, but she knew just as much about the funding as Ana did. Her father didn't mention anything to her.

"Yes, and I'm assuming Jack is talking to you about the financial details?" Grace turned to Ana who still had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Grace, but I'm not the financial department head." Ana explained, leaving out the description of her real position in Kavanagh Media, as they normally didn't like to disclose those details at an event as such.

"Oh, then I wonder what Jack has to say to you." Grace pondered out loud.

"Don't worry, Grace, he was asking about a personal matter, and apparently, I was recommended by someone to him to answer his concerns regarding the matters." Ana added to assure the elder woman, who looked a little more at ease with the reassuring explanation.

Just as Grace was about to end their conversation, a young girl, who looked like a college student appeared next to her, engaging her in a conversation. From the start of it, Kate and Ana could tell she was Grace's daughter.

Kate took the chance to interrogate Ana about her exchange with Jack Hyde.

"No, god, stop thinking about sex, Kate. He's not asking for that, or why else would I be recommended." Ana hissed at her best friend exasperatedly, with a dramatic eye roll. "He wants to start his own publishing house, and he is asking me for advice."

"Aren't you an economist? Shouldn't he be looking for a businessman?" Kate wondered, never understanding the different functions of a businessman and an economist.

"Remember Kate, businessmen hire economists because they need us to play the game in the market and to perform to the best of their ability in the market. Businessmen need economic knowledge to make their company work in the real world, but not all of them had acquired the ability to apply theories to the real marketing world; and, that is where I come in."

Before Kate could formulate a response, a groan and Grace's call kept their conversation from continuing.

"Ladies, this is my daughter Mia Grey. She is currently studying English Literature. She wants to go into publishing, but she has very weak basic knowledge on both editing and about the world." Grace introduced.

Subtly, Ana and Kate exchanged a knowing look after introducing themselves to the young student in college who didn't want to look like she gave two fucks about what goes on around her. The two girls got the hinted suggestion from Grace when she broadly addressed to the field of expertise that each woman was in when referring to Mia's weaknesses. The look shared by the two settled an arrangement between them. They knew the look in Mia's eyes, it was a covered up look of desperation, and they knew it because they were once teenagers and they were once feeling like Mia currently was; wanting to fit in and to be able to accomplish something.

That was how they took Mia under their wings and when Mia started to learn from them as the trio hangout together.

With Ana helping Jack with his plan, and Mia in Kavanagh Media, she had suggested Mia to work for Jack for starter. Jack didn't mind since his company still had nothing to lose, apart from his limited start-up capital, in which Ana had a plan B to deal with the fail. Ana was emotionally drained from having to deal with Jack's plan, Mia and Kavanagh Media as a company each and every single day, so when her assistant told her about a company that was trying to hire her, she outright refused, not even caring to listen to the offer that the company was giving because she didn't want to leave her job.

All in the while, at the time GEH was trying to get Ana on board, Kate was trying to get an interview with the boss. It was Ana's suggestion. She had once told the board that in order to make their media stand-out among their rivals, they needed an exclusive cover, and an interview with the most private man on the West Coast was one of the many solutions she had came up with. Kate had been bugging the GEH's PR team months before the function and was still asking for an interview even after the function. She didn't get the chance to meet the CEO in person herself, but she had been doing research on him for too long, but all she got was generic information that every webpage had.

"Hey Ana." Kate's assistant looked up to see Ana entering the office, she smiled and greeted her politely just like she would do every time she saw Ana. Only this time, Ana was rushing to Kate to greet her back properly, she only nodded.

"Kate," Ana walked into her office on a less busy day, "I just realized something." She announced in all seriousness as if the sky was falling.

"Yes?" Kate answered, looking up from her computer, giving her best friend and colleague her full attention, but the wariness in her tone was still obvious.

"We've talked to Christian Grey's mother, hangout with his sister." Ana stopped, leaving some time for the information to sink in with Kate.

"You want Grace and Mia to put in a good word with him for us?" Kate asked, immediately understanding her just like she had expected.

"I mean, I was thinking about it as our last and desperate measure." Ana nodded.

"Okay, so what's your other discovery?" She asked, detecting that there was more.

"Remember I told you about how Hannah had told me that there was this company that was trying to hire me, or at least get me to bargain with them?" Ana started, taking a seat across Kate's desk in the chair.

Kate nodded. "You said you don't want the job, even though my dad agreed to let you be their consultant if that's what you want."

"Yes, you dad doesn't want me to leave, but if I bargain with them, chances are, I will have two jobs, and don't you think that's a little bit too much for me? I mean it's going to be really tiring." Ana said.

"Yes, it will be, but I'm sure that's not the reason you're here." Kate reminded.

"No, you're right." Ana rolled her eyes at herself. "I was looking through the messages that the company left for me, and guess what is that company?" Ana gloated.

"What?"

"Grey Enterprise Holdings."

"The private company that you suggest me to dig into? The boss of the company is the one you wanted me to get an interview with?" Kate asked just to double check.

"Yes. Christian Grey himself had sent me a couple of emails, wanting to meet with me." Ana added, then thinking back to the exclusive interview that they needed.

"What are you going to do then? You're kind of like the strategic brain sometimes for the company." Kate asked.

"I haven't replied to him yet, and it's been two days since he's sent them. I just thought maybe I should go and meet with him to see what is it that he wants from me so desperately. I just might ask for an interview, even though I know they are two different things, but maybe, we can agree on something and exchange my help with an interview." Ana shrugged, thinking about her masterplan that was still developing.

"I don't know, Ana, I don't think he's a patient man, and thinking about what his company does, I don't think he'll likely wait for your response, especially after two or three days. From what I've gathered about him and his company, he likes to own stuff and possess them, and he likes to do it quick. He buys up companies and shares from other people, claiming to be saving them from bankruptcy, but I think he's just trying to pull the rug from under the other company's feet."

"So, you think he's trying to get me to side with him and to take KM apart piece by piece so he could by it and sell it?" Ana asked, starting to see the logic in Kate's speculation and her suspicion. Kate nodded in confirmation. "So, do you think I should go?" Ana asked, really wanting to hear an opinion.

"I think…" Kate started to answer slowly, but was cut off by the ring of Ana's phone. When Ana picked it up, she mouthed to Kate 'Hannah', telling her that it was an important call from her assistant, probably reminding her about missing something while she was gone.

"Yes, Hannah." Ana said to the phone.

"What?" Hannah must've said something that made Ana remember an errand that she didn't run, because she jumped up from where she was seated and stared at Kate with panicked eyes, then at the door ready to leave.

Kate's eyes instantly found hers, wanting to make sure that she was okay, worrying her from a best friend's point of view. Few words were uttered out of Ana's mouth as she gaped at the phone once she ended the call.

"What's going on?" Kate asked to bring Ana back from her thoughts.

"Mr Grey is here himself, and he is currently talking to your father." Ana summed up what Hannah had told her. Christian had actually went to Ana's office first, but since Hannah told him she wasn't there and had just left few minutes ago, he asked for directions to go see Eamon, that was when Hannah got the chance to inform Ana about the impromptu visit.

The ride to the top floor with Kate was the most intense Ana had ever felt of all the times she had to visit Eamon. Just like Kate, she was the only other employee who was allows to call Mr Kavanagh by his first name even during working hours. They usually come to work together and sometimes head out together. She was just like a second daughter to the boss, and everyone knew it. When all other workers were nervous about seeing the boss when they got summoned up to the office, she wasn't a bit fidgeting.

"They're in the small conference room." Eamon's assistant, Gretchen told them even before either of the could open their mouths to ask. It was as if she would always know about the reason for their visits and would always be prepared for them to arrive. "Would you like some refreshments?" She asked as part of the regulations.

"No, thanks." Both girls muttered as they walked down the hall, passing Eamon's office to the conference room with the door still opened.

"Again, Eamon, I'm not here to do any damage to your company. I'm not trying to pull the rug from under your feet." The baritone was unmistakably Christian Grey's, and that halted the two girls from advancing any further.

"I'm not suggesting that you are, Christian." Came Eamon Kavanagh's reply.

The two had done business in the past, and were some sort of business partners. They had some sort of alliance after their first business deal, but the alliance wasn't as strong as GEH's alliance with their constant business associates, and same for KM. However, this time, the business deal that they were conducting seemed to be more complicated than in history.

Ana looked at Kate, wondering if she should step in, because she was the one that they were looking for and Kate was trying to get an interview with him. If they cooperate with him, their company would become even more well-known, and if she could bargain with him to a better price, it could be a win-win for KM. With that thought in mind, Ana came out of their hiding place and knocked on the glass door of the conference room, getting the attention of the two gentlemen. Kate stared at Ana's side petrified and helplessly.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Ana said in a professional voice, sending Grey an apologetic vibe, "but may I have a word with you, please? Outside." She then directed the question to Eamon, who had been looking at her with a questioning look.

"Excuse me." Eamon excused himself from Christian and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him to make sure that whatever Ana had would not be heard by Grey. Then down the hall, he saw his daughter leaning against a wall, appearing to be waiting for Ana. He nodded at her but made no comment about her presence.

"Yes, Ana."

"I'd like to talk to him if you don't mind." Ana jumped straight to the point.

"To whom? Christian Grey?" He asked, astonished by the request. "I trust your judgement, Ana, and I know that you think about KM as you make your decisions, but may I know why you're doing this?"

"To keep it short, GEH wants to hire me and Kate wants an interview. If I can bargain with them and meet them in the middle, in exchange they grant us an interview, our fame will rise and sales will increase, and at the same time, GEH will get what they want." Ana explained, keeping everything short and brief, but concise.

"What makes you think you can convince him and not the other way around. He is a very persuasive man, Ana." Eamon warned. "He can offer you way more than you earn currently."

"Why does he want me so bad?" Ana didn't realize that it was a pun after she had blurted it out, but it was too late. Luckily, Eamon brushed it off, pretending that he didn't hear it.

"They had bought an airline in Houston, but the company is dragging everything in GEH down. In other words, the airline company is dragging GEH down."

"First of all, how do you know about all this, it sounded very confidential to me? Second, what does that have to do with me?"

"It's not hard to put two and two together, and ever since he laid eyes on you during that function, his actions hadn't gone unnoticed by me."

"He what?" Ana whispered, but let Eamon to finish his sentences.

"He sees your ability just as I see yours, we both know that you are capable of many things in your area. He saw your potential that nigh and he wants to use it to benefit his company, just like I'm using it to benefit KM."

"But you two aren't rivals, are you?" Ana asked, just to make sure, because she was about to take a role of what seemed like a spy.

"No, we're business partners." Eamon shook his head from side to side. "But I'm not happy about him using my people."

"I just thought maybe I can help him with that issue and he can grant the interview. I just thought I don't have to work for his company, I can be this third party." Ana suggested.

"So you want to bargain with him?"

"I thought I've made ie very clear at the beginning." Ana deadpanned.

"Yes, you did." Eamon chuckled at the boldness of Ana's tone. "Just keep in mind of what you are doing." He sighed before moving out of the door way, permitting Ana to talk with the rated most eligible businessman.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Sheer Attraction

Stepping over the threshold as the door reopened, Ana saw the man straightaway. Seated at the top of the table, Christian Grey was looking at his phone, checking the latest emails and responding to a text from his sister about a family gathering.

"Miss Steele, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" He stowed his phone away and linked his fingers together, placing them on to the desk in front of him. His eyes were slightly widened in surprise, or shock, when he saw that it wasn't Eamon who had walked in. When he saw her closing the door behind her and there was no sign of Eamon's presence, he turned his intriguing gaze back at her.

"I could as you the same, Mr Grey. However, I believe that this meeting is what you have requested a couple of days ago." She answered, taking a seat adjacent to his, not even bothering to offer him a handshake as a polite greeting. To her, he was a businessman that wasn't exactly in her good books, she had reserved judgments about him.

"You are correct, indeed, Miss Steele." He nodded, his face remained stoic and emotionless, it was the typical boardroom face that Ana had seen way too often.

"Then, please, proceed to enlighten me with your offer. One that had to require your personal attention." She kept her tone neutral, because she wanted to hear from him before naming her price.

"GEH and KM has been partners for quite some time," he begun, even though Ana wanted nothing more but to fast forward the history of Kavanagh Media and Grey Enterprise Holdings, she remained patient and listened to his retell of the story. "We are currently looking for a person that is suitable for GEH to rely on to bring it back up, and I deem you are the perfect option and the best fit."

"What do I get out of it? And, more importantly, since you keep emphasizing on the close partnership between GEH and KM, what benefits will there be for KM if I offered you professional help?" Ana questioned, fully aware of the words that she was choosing to use. She felt like Grey was swallowing his pride this time to ask Kavanagh for a favor as a friend to save his company from being destructed by the hands of a group of incompetent employees.

"You make a good bargainer, very sensitive and logical." He commented, letting out a tint of smile and his eyes shone a little, with a more sincere expression. Ana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the cocky behavior of the young CEO, she wouldn't value compliments from a person who was asking for a favor from her so much, just to prevent them from buttering things up. "I propose, GEH and KM can have a permanent partnership, and KM will be granted the rights to cover some of GEH's events."

"Let's not talk about the potential changes of both companies, and the benefits that it could bring to both parties if a partnership is to be established, Mr Grey. Let's not get ahead of ourselves first, because correct me if I'm wrong, but your favor seems more like a personal favor than a company based, to me at least. So, if I am the one that you need a favor from, I'd like to be credited for my accomplishments afterwards." Ana pointed out, hinting implicitly in her undertone that she wouldn't and didn't plan on leaving her current position in KM for the job in GEH.

"Okay, yes, it is more of a personal favor that I am asking from you." He admitted, "and I kind of turned it into a personal favor after I overheard your conversation with Jack and my mom." Ana gaped; so, what Eamon had told her about him noticing her after the function was true. "I can't help but admire your ability and your knowledge of understanding and maturity in handling things. I was determined to get you to work with me on this project, I have faith that you will be the greatest help that I am looking for."

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but I don't plan on leaving KM to work for GEH, if that's what you're trying to convince me of." Ana pointed out again, more directly this time, but she still wanted to hear more about his thoughts.

"I am well aware of where your loyalty lies, and that is another aspect that I respect you of." Christian nodded, "and, please rest assure that I am not asking you to join me permanently, but I would like your professional aid on this current matter."

"So, you want to borrow me for a short period of time?" She asked, suddenly aware of her position in this tug of war. She thought she was the referee who could negotiate with the participants, but it turned out that, she was the rope in their hands. She thought she was the one in control, but she was now aware that she was the prey whose choices were bounded by the interests of the companies and her own personal ones. She needed to choose and she had to give up something in order to gain another one; it was the opportunity cost, and she should know about this better than anyone.

"I want to hire you as an economic analyst for GEH." He corrected, leaning forward, as if he was still on the upper hand of this bargain, though, she wasn't the one on the upper hand either.

"How about this, Mr Grey." Ana thought and started to negotiate, she knew it was inevitable for her to work for GEH, but whether it would be classified as 'help' or 'work' would be entirely up for discussion and more precisely, based on this discussion. She was going to name her price since he named his already. "You grant us an interview, and I will help you in return, as a favor from me personally as well as from KM." She stated. It was one of the private deals that would never go public and she knew if it was ever publicized, both companies would get hurt, and that was the dark side of the business world. "Deal breaker," she added, "you agree to the interview, then we can discuss the details of the deal further; if you don't, then there's no point in negotiating." She elaborated. "It's entirely up to you, the choice is yours and you still have the power to decide."

"You sound like you've got nothing to lose, but you don't, you've got everything to lose. You need me just like I need you." Christian remarked.

"Yes, but who's more at stake? You or me?" Ana countered. "We can find other ways to get a story to boost our sales, GEH just happens to be the best option."

"Same here. We can find any other replacement for that position, but you are the best option." Christian retorted. "So, there is no point for you to use the interview as a bargain against me, because you want the interview as much as I want your help."

"So, why don't you agree to the deal?" Ana shrugged, knowing that she had got the businessman.

Christian stared at the slender brunette woman on his side with guarded and calculating eyes. He never thought he would be finding himself been held hostage by a woman; his hands were bounded by her and yet he didn't want to be freed from it, he wanted to negotiate terms with her. Most importantly, for the first time, after meeting with all kinds of capable people in the society, never was he once impressed by someone as immensely as he was with this woman before him. He had never felt that it was worth negotiating with the people if it wasn't for their contracts and shares, but he was now sitting in front of a woman who had made him feel choice-less. He felt like he was digging himself a hole, and the deeper he dug, the closer he was to accept the deal from her.

"If I accept your deal, Miss Steele, what other terms are we talking about?" Grey finally spoke after a series of serious contemplation.

"You either accept it now or go to someone else." Ana said. Though she said so, but she wasn't going to follow through, because she was already formulating a plan to make him agree to her scheme; her play could be dirty and naughty, but it could get her what she wanted.

"It's now or never, I guess." He sighed, even though he wasn't planning on giving her an answer at the moment. Ana nodded, unsure of what to reply to him. "Well," He stood up from his spot, abruptly ending the meeting, "you will hear from me." He said, sticking out a hand for Ana to shake and walked out of the door.

When Ana followed him out in to the hallway, she saw the door to Eamon's office wide-open, so she assumed Kate was in there with him. She had to report back to Eamon anyway.

"What did he say?" Eamon asked the minute she stepped into the office, closing the door behind her.

So, for the next few minutes, she recounted the exchange between her and the young man with grey eyes.

.•*•.

"Mom, I've invited Kate and Ana over, is that okay?" Mia shouted to Grace from the kitchen as she rummaged through the fridge trying to find something icy and cool to quench her thirst.

"You already invited them, so what's the point of asking for permission anyways?" Her oldest brother, Elliot's voice echoed in the kitchen, coming from the door that led to their backyard. Mia snorted and rolled her eyes, not bothering to answer him apart from silently wondering why he was back so early. "Or are you trying to play cupid again? Only this time, you are trying to hook both of your brothers up." He asked suggestively. He was never against the idea of Mia introducing new social butterflies to him every once in a while, those people were spoiled rich girls who party all day and night like Mia used to before she was cut off financially.

"I don't think they will be looking at any of you unless you two are behaving like normal people." Mia scoffed, "and, what are you doing here at this hour of the day?" She asked with a tone full of annoyance.

"Why can't a guy come back to his family earlier than usual? What's wrong with wanting to meet the _family friends_?" He asked as innocent as he could be. "When are they arriving, by the way?"

"Like," she placed her glass on the table and looked at her phone, just in time to see an incoming text from Kate, "now." She opened the text just to hear the engine of a car approaching their front porch. "Behave, Elliot." She warned before skirting off to open the door to welcome her guests. Her brother followed closely behind her, curious to see the two girls that were so special to his little sister.

Arriving at the front door, Mia opened the door just in time to see a two-seat silver convertible Mercedes-Benz parked with both of its doors opened and two girls getting out. Both of them were dressed causally.

The plate of the car had the characters 'KM' on them, indicating it was a car from the company. "If Audi represented GEH, then I'll bet Mercedes-Benz certainly was the brand for KM." Elliot observed from behind Mia, who was gushing about her friends' voice of clothing.

As if on cue, a sleek black Audi sports car turned in to their view and parked right next to the Benz. All heads at the front porch turned toward the loud engine that had just been turned off.

"You never show up at this hour, who are you running from?" Elliot stepped down the porch, approaching the car, greeting the driver that got out of the seat, dressed just as casually as everyone else.

Mia stopped talking and stared at the person Elliot was talking to, and before Kate and Ana could say anything, she took off from her spot and flung herself on to the person.

"Christian!" She yelped when she got lifted up from the ground and spun around.

"Hello to you too, little sis." He ruffled her hair before putting her back down, earning a girlish shove from the young girl.

"I have to go back earlier than usual. Can't get Ros off my back." Christian told Elliot as Mia ran back to where Ana and Kate still stood.

"Ana, Kate!" She then shouted when they were within ear-shot. Christian's eyes widened when his landed on Ana's, and he froze momentarily when their eyes met.

"What a surprise, Christian." Ana smirked at Christian, sticking out a hand for him to shake, she still remembered the look on his face when she tried to struck up a deal with him and not the other way around.

"Indeed a surprise, Anastasia." It took him a moment to get over the fact that they were on first name bases since they were meeting as family friends. Taking her hand and shaking it, he mirrored her smirk.

"Oh, so you know Ana." Mia mused out loud from the side. "Then, this is Kate." She then pointed to the blonde between her and Ana, noticing how Elliot had been checking her out rather blatantly.

"Nice to meet you, Christian."

"Like wise." He murmured a response before turning his attention back on Ana, who had been introduced to Elliot from the side and was now making a small talk with him.

"If Ros is getting at you, then you must be doing something wrong." Elliot shrugged, continuing their previous conversation when the two girls who were clearly more mature than Mia got dragged inside by their little sister.

"Well, let's just say we had a disagreement on who to hire." He shrugged, keeping the business simple.

"But, don't you have the final say in who you should hire?" Elliot pointed out as they stepped into the living room, waiting to be noticed by their parents as they were currently smitten with the two charming visitors.

"Yes, I do, but I can't force someone to take the position, can I? To take a job, that person needs to agree, too." Christian argued, and Ana couldn't help but smile at the clear struggle that was bothering him.

"Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your time with your family, instead of thinking about work, Christian?" Ana asked sweetly, stepping aside from Grace and Carrick, and turning to the two boys who were talking about their problems with work.

"I wonder who's giving me all the headaches about work, recently." Christian mumbled, sending a glare to Ana before he took a step forward to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and a nod toward his father as greetings.

"I didn't force you into anything. I gave you a proposition, it's your choice whether you take up on it or not." Ana shrugged innocently.

Christian and Ana's constant bickering hadn't gone unnoticed by Grace and Carrick, and the subtle glances that they would share with each other didn't go out of Mia's sight either, but they all they did was hint about their conversation behind closed conference room doors and nothing about what was actually going on between them.

Everyone was getting along so well, too well that Kate had decided to drop Elliot off at his using their car because he was dropped off so he didn't have his car. Ana didn't know if it was her idea to get herself to talk with Christian more about their deal or it was just Kate trying to hook up. Looking crestfallen as Kate dug out the keys from her purse and waltzed out of the door with Elliot trailing behind her, Ana turned to see that Grace, Mia and Carrick had retreated back to the kitchen, it was just Christian and herself.

"I can take you back." He offered.

"That's very kind of you."

Was all the exchange that was needed before Ana found herself at the passenger seat of his sleek black Audi. The chemistry passing between them didn't go undetected in the small confided space, hence the next conversation.

"You're not relenting anytime soon, aren't you?" He asked in a quiet voice, breaking the silence that had been clouding them since they got in the car. Ana didn't even bother to ask him if he knew her address or not, because truthfully, she half suspected that he would know it from the background check that he should have conducted as a private and careful businessman.

"You're not agreeing anytime soon, either." She was quick to react, and that was what was so different about her to him. They would always knew what the others were referring to.

Their arrogant and competitive attitudes weren't exactly helping them with building their rapport in the short amount of time that they've known each other in person. She was spiteful in the workplace, but her charisma ensured a good working relationship with her coworkers and authority. He admired all of her qualities, and seeing her at work made him want to get to know her more; he wanted to approach her and get closer with her. He knew it would not be easy, but the strong gravity pull from her was undeniable to him; simply irresistible.

However, with that thought, he had never been more wrong about someone in his life. She wasn't easy, per se, that wouldn't even begin to describe her. In the world of business and bargaining, intimacy would be a common mean

Ana was more cunning than an innocent looking woman with seemingly very little experience. He had no idea what she was capable of, and he had placed his heart in her hands the minute he offered her a ride home.

"Touché, Miss Steele." He smirked, letting a low chortle rumble at the back of his throat.

"It isn't a business meeting, Christian. I think we shouldn't be talking about this pending deal right now. Plus," she added with a dramatic pause that turned his head briefly, "you met me as a family friend tonight, not a business associate." She pointed out, making a fair and valid argument.

"You really make a good lawyer, Anastasia."

"But I am an economist." She pointed out nonchalantly, subtly reminding him of the decision that he was yet to make.

"And, business people hire economists." He muttered under his breath, finishing her thought that she had decided to keep to herself.

On the one hand, it was such an easy choice. If Ana wouldn't agree to the employment, then they could go for the next in line. The only thing that was standing in the way was Grey's huge ego. If he hadn't placed all his chips on Ana, he could easily back out, but now that all of his money was betted on her, as he had turned down all suggestions, the only way to not hurt his pride and reputation was to convince her. However, by the looks of it so far, he was nowhere near saving his ass.

"On the other hand, he could always play dirty. Mixing business with pleasure was nothing uncommon to influential business people in the world of mergers and acquisitions. If a powerful person wanted something they couldn't get using a normal approach, what happened behind closed doors would only stay behind the closed doors. That was always an open choice to people in power. Sex open doors and solve problems.

"Yes, you're right; you're an economist, and apparently, economists are the best option to wipe the asses of the Houston Airline." He commented, already feeling that control was slipping out of his grasp. He knew he brought it on him, had himself cornered.

"And, you want me." She stated, "not just any economist." Adding it to weaken the pun that was intended.

"I don't just want you, baby." He chuckled loudly, deciding to give her one last shot, and play dirty. "I need you." _Pun intended_ , he added in his head. A ghost smile now surfacing as he kept his eyes remained on the road in front of him.

"I didn't know you're that desperate." She teased, but she knew it would be inevitable, since none of them would relent any time soon. He said nothing. "If you really want to play dirty—" she caught on, but was cut off.

"—you won't want it to be a one-night stand." He blurted out, finished her sentence, inputting his thoughts. When she didn't reply immediately to correct him, he turned his head toward her and saw that she was adverting his gaze on purpose. Smirking smugly, he changed the route that they were taking and steered the car toward Escala.

"If you want to play dirty," she tried again, this time, clearing her throat in advance to get rid of the hoarse voice in an attempt to cover up her aroused reaction. Ignoring his earlier comment. "I'm not going to stop you." She said, then stopped; but when he opened his mouth to speak, she started again. "But the dirty work usually don't work on me." She finished her agonizingly long declaration. "And, it will be short."

She added, but then remembered his comment, so she turned to him to gawk his reaction. When she saw his straight face and his hands that were gripping the steering wheel tightly, she knew she had struck a nerve; she just didn't know how she felt about hitting that nerve.

"I thought you wanted something temporary and short, just like my help with your company." She continued to speak since he wasn't planning on making a comment, suggesting that she had took noticed of the puns that he had been saying ever since they met.

He remained silent, uncertain of what to say at that situation, and had decided to get back at her later when they got back to either her place or his.

"Oh the irony." He chortled lowly to himself. "Both of us are demanding very standard things that can be easily replaced, yet we are stubborn enough to be reaching a stalemate because of it."

"Don't go all soft on me now." She pouted.

"Teaser." He shook his head from side to side in dismay, but got the innuendo in her remark.

.•*•.

"Ana, you know that if you can't get the interview, it's fine right?" Kate said one day to her friend as they met in the hallway leading to their offices. "We can just find another businessman or someone just as influential and shocking to interview or do a column on, right?"

"I know." Ana shrugged, knowing her friend was just concerned about her.

"You don't have to try so hard for a stupid interview."

"I know." Ana replied, swallowing back the explanation that she was going to offer regarding her decision to fulfil her wildest dream. "I'm going to play dirty, Kate, because as much as I won't give in to working for him, I want that interview with him done." Instead of explaining to her best friend about why she chose to try so hard to play the business game with Christian Grey, she informed her determinedly about the final decision.

"Okay," Kate nodded in understanding, "but you know that I'll always have your back, right?" The blonde asked, trying to show some support to the brunette that was already thinking of her next step.

"Mia," she turned to the girl standing next to her, ready to carry out her plan. "Just remember not to mention that you're here with me." She warned for the umpteenth time. "Just talk to him about wanting to work here because Jack's company is just starting up and it's not suitable for you to work in." She stressed the rehearsed story and topic of discussion that she had as part of her plan.

"I'm here for Ros Bailey." Ana said to the receptionist desk as Mia waltz to the elevator, punching in the code and getting straight up to the top floor to see her brother and derail him until Ana got what she had wanted.

"The top floor, please." The receptionist checked with Ros' assistant and handed her a pass and pointed her the elevator.

"What are you doing here, Anastasia?" Christian asked the moment Ana was reported to have arrived for Ros.

"Just speeding things up, since you are incapable of making a decision." She replied, eying him up and down, not backing down from his intense gaze as he towered over her.

"You gave me the choices, but you never gave me a deadline. How did you come to the conclusion that I am incapable of making a decision?" He inquired, leaning against his receptionist's desk, blocking her way as she waited for Ros to come out of her meeting. "Let me rephrase this," he didn't wait for her to come up with an answer as he continued to deliver his speech to get his point across. His employees certainly had never seen their boss trying this hard to make a point.

"I didn't give you a deadline because don't you need _me_ to save your ass?" She interrupted him before he could 'rephrase' his lame-ass question.

"I don't need you to save my ass, you've done that yesterday." He smirked when it dawned on her that he was referring to the wild night they had last night. "I need you, yes, I do admit that." He continued, liking the way she was speechless and gaping in front of him because of what he had said. "But now that my wish has came true, it's time for you to fulfil my company's." He explained. "You see?"

"I don't need to see, I'm not blind, Grey." She cut in, silently calculating the situation, wanting to learn that whether the bastard in front of her had really won the battle. If they did, she would start up a war to win. "You wanted to fuck me so I can agree to your job offer, but guess what? I didn't. I'm not stupid enough to try to get in your bed just to get you to agree to an interview, and it seems like my intuition is correct."

"Your point being?" He humored, raising a taunting eyebrow at her, still leaning casually against the counter.

"My point being," she looked past him when she saw movement behind him. Upon seeing a red-head appearing from the corner, staring at the two of them, she could only assume that she was the woman she was trying to see. "If you think you're winning this war, then you've got another thing coming." With that, she pushed past him and strode to the red-head who had an amusing look in her eyes.

"This might indicate your first failure, Christian." The woman catcalled before leading Ana to her office and introducing herself to Ana officially.

At the back of Ana's mind, she was wondering where Mia had been when Christian spotted her, because he wasn't supposed to know about her existence in the building and he wasn't supposed to meet her in the building. She was supposed to be doing this in secret. However, it wasn't unexpected to her, as she had an idea just how strict and tight Grey's securities and surveillance were.

She still had a chance to play her dirty card to take him down and corner him further even if she had the conversation with him outside of his office earlier. She was certain he wouldn't know of what she had in mind, because up until now, no one knew about her plan; not even Mia, who was part of her chess piece.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**


	3. A Game of Puns

"You are one impatient human being, Miss Steele." He said the minute Ana picked up the phone.

"So are you, Mr Grey. I just hate waiting on people." She retorted, not even bothering to hide the victorious smile that was proudly tugging at her lips.

"Oh, I will never forget the two words you gave me yesterday. That's the first time I've ever listened to anyone."

 _"No foreplay." Ana panted as she squirmed under Christian's hot tongue that was trailing down her sternum, his stubbles on the side of his face brushing across her sensitive breasts._

 _He smirked as he looked up to see her glaring at him for teasing her, but at the same time, there was arousal behind her glare._

 _"Why not? Had enough already?" He murmured against her navel, pouting his lips and planting a kiss on it, just to show that he would stick with his plan and take his sweet time._

 _When his lips travelled south, reaching the bottom of her stomach, he switched to the side and moved to her hips. His palm rested on her flat belly to stop her from getting up, he could feel her abdominal clenching at the sensation his mouth was giving her._

 _"Christian." She moaned out his name with a slice of annoyance that caused him to chuckle, blowing air into her bare sex as his face inched closer to the root of her inner thigh._

 _"Yes, dear?" He halted his movements and asked, knowing it would frustrate her even more. Both of them knew that this would be a phrase that they would never be able to hear again with a straight face._

 _"Quit the foreplay." She grumbled, still choosing her words carefully to not admit that she got teased by him and was deeply affected._

 _"Don't you like it, baby? Don't you like the feeling of your skin growing sensitive under my touch?" He asked, deciding to spare her the misery, knowing that she could have the chance to make him pay. Prying her legs open wider, he grazed her clit with his teeth gently. When he was about to get up to face the wrath of the woman, he felt her hands snaking into his hair, massaging his scalp, silently encouraging him to continue._

 _"No, I fucking don't." She hissed out as her fingers tightened around his hair._

 _"I'll be proving you wrong, baby." He whispered, determined to make her scream just with his mouth. The hands in his hair was pushing him to do better and try harder._

 _"You're close, baby. Cum." He instructed, but she wasn't going to fulfil his dream just yet, she was holding back._

 _"No." She choked out, barely managing to say the single syllable word as she tried to hold off her orgasm. She was at the brink, and he knew it, but she wasn't going to give it to him._

 _"You're not going to last long, dear, trust me." He chuckled humorously, attaching his lips to hers with a more determined goal in mind._

 _"You don't play fair." She grunted, squeezing her eyes shut, really contemplating on relenting because she had no strength to pull his mouth away from her._

 _"I never did." He smirked, deciding to play with her little longer. He inserted a finger in her as his mouth started to make its way up to her stomach, stopping at her navel. He pushed his tongue into her belly button the same time his finger pumped in and out of her core. One motion was enough to feel her clench around his finger, and he was growing impatient to be in her tight pussy._

 _"Cum for me, Ana. You won't win this battle." He goaded, knowing his effect on her body when he toyed with her hardened nipple and taking them in between his teeth to spike up her sensitivity._

 _Knowing she would be screaming, Ana pulled Christian's mouth to cover her just in time to muffle her cry when she came around his hand._

 _"It's such a shame that you can't come in my mouth." He commented, keeping his face close to hers as he pulled his finger out of her and begun to suck them clean._

 _"You don't taste bad, Miss Steele. You taste so sweet." He kept his eyes locked with hers when he licked his juice coated finger._

 _"You won this battle, but I will win the next." She growled at him, groping his member to stop him from his sucking, she started to plan her revenge. "You want to test my stamina? You're setting yourself up to lose, Grey." She leaned up, inching closer to his face and whispered against his mouth, then blew a mouthful of air into his ear. Her hands hadn't stop working. The strokes sent shivers down his spine, but it felt more sensual than all the sex he had ever had._

 _For a while, he was unable to form a coherent thought, let alone speak a sentence that would consist more than two words. To minimize the damage to his pride, he had decided to keep his mouth shut so he would appear to be less stupid than he looked right now._

 _"I thought you don't want foreplay."_

 _"No, I don't, but you seem to enjoy them, so might as well prolong the process before we get to the real deed. We've got all night, don't we, Mr Grey?"_

 _Before either of them could utter another word or make another sound, Christian acted on impulse and pushed her back down, her back flat against the soft mattress beneath her that was Christian's bed._

 _He entered her without much of a second thought. The action took both of them by surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and started to dominate the sex like he always would. It took her a little longer to get over the intrusion, but he didn't wait for her to get used to his size before he started to move._

 _"You got this up for yourself." He panted in her ear._

 _"I got you up, but I didn't ask to be fucked." She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning to show her satisfaction from his powerful strokes._

 _"You didn't?" He asked innocently, pulling out of her completely and suddenly stopping all the interaction. "Oh, I apologize for penetrating your wall without your consent." He continued, straightening his back pretending to leave, even though he had no intention to leave with a raging hard-on in between his legs._

 _"Finish what you've started, Grey." She tightened her grip around his waist with her legs just as he was about to step back from her._

 _He didn't need to be told a second time before he dived back into her once again, this time, pushing deeper into her._

 _"Cum with me, Ana." He said, his voice was full of emotion and he was almost pleading. He didn't know how could this woman make him see everything so raw and as they were, but he had been finding himself wanting her badly as the night went on. "Ana." He begged, and it was the first time he had regretted not listening to her when she requested to shorten the foreplay. He knew he wouldn't last any longer even if he tried, but her silence told him that she was also holding back. He needed her to climax with him, and the thought had him pleading out in desperation._

 _"Kiss me." She demanded, avoiding his plead altogether. Leaning up to meet her lips, he fastened his pace, hoping the pleasure from his mouth and his speed would tip her over the edge._

 _"Christian!" She cried out in ecstasy the moment his lips left hers and landed on her collarbone._

 _He would've smirked at the thought of finding her sensitive spot, but her orgasm just triggered his as he emptied himself deep inside her. His lips never leaving the new spot that he had just discovered and his hips never stopped moving in and out of her when he shot his seed into her body._

"Ana?" Christian spoke through the phone after a very pregnant pause. The silence from the other side told him what he needed to know. "I can assure you that it won't be the last memory you'll have of us, Miss Steele." He smirked into the phone when he heard shuffling from the other side, knowing that she was still on but was just distracted by the memory he had triggered.

"I'm sure you're going to see to it." Her voice sounded distracted, and it was because of the vivid imagery that had just ran through her head. Clearing there throat, she returned to her normal stance. "Now, is that all you called me for, Mr Grey? I'm sure a person as busy as you has better things to do other than asking for sex."

"Mind you, Miss Steele, I'm rather idle at the moment and I wouldn't mind company."

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep you companied." And with that, she hung up, a smirk hung on her lips.

Just a few seconds later, Andrea buzzed him, telling him Mia was there.

.•*•.

"I have to say, Miss Steele, you are one hard woman to impress."

"And did you think you've impressed me?"

"With you screaming my name like that yesterday night, I can only deduce that I've pleased you fine."

"You've pleased me fine, just fine." She scoffed, "it's nice knowing you, by the way."

" _Nice_? Just _nice_?"

She shrugged, and that was when he realized what she was referring to earlier. He suddenly felt enlightened and courage surged through him as he gave her a boyish lop-sided grin.

"Then I think I've pleased you more than fine, and I'd be honored to impress you further. Only if you'd let me." He added, just to show that he was a man that insisted on giving and receiving consent before making any major decision that would be affecting both parties.

"I think I'd pass this opportunity to be ravished." She scoffed with an eye roll, but she was suddenly alerted by what she had just said. She was quick enough to recover from the shock and think of the possible aftermath as she remained her neutral face. "I'd much prefer you use it on your other acquisitions." She added, to comfort herself more.

Christian sighed, he knew that sex with a business associate would help in his case if Ana wasn't playing a game with him. He knew she loved the hot sex they had had, and the wild night they had spent together in bed, so did he; but, both of them were too prideful and they got off the wrong foot which led to their current game. If it was some random purchase, a night at a hotel room or somewhere that was not on his private property would result him a deal; same would apply for Ana if she just spread her legs for some guy, but they just had to meet one another.

If they weren't so prideful themselves, they would've been working together splendidly. They would've both agreed to the deal and moved on. It was the sheer attraction between them that was making a simple deal complicated.

"Why was my sister there? And, why were you meeting with Ros?" He asked, his hands twirling the empty glass that used to be filled with ice-wine. It wasn't helping that Ros had told him about the fact that Ana met her, but never disclosed the content of the meeting.

"I don't know anything about your sister, but I met Ros because it was necessary." She replied, wondering what story did Mia really told her brother. Besides, she didn't know how to proceed with her next step of her plan, because she was currently sitting in the Grey's mansion alone with Christian in the library with a drink in hand before dinner was served. Everyone else was in the living room catching up on the interesting things that had happened over the week, and Christian just had to drag Ana off to the side to question her.

"You're a smart woman, Anastasia, obtuse shouldn't be the adjective that associates with your name."

"Same goes to you, Christian." She replied. "A businessman as powerful and successful as you should know what your target is up to. Those details shouldn't have escaped your sight."

"Very true, Miss Steele." He nodded, "but, you've clearly missed something."

"Oh?" She cocked her head sideways, waiting for him to elaborate.

"We are negotiating on the same level. I'm not benefiting from it anymore than you do if you agreed to the deal."

"Same goes if you agreed to it." She shrugged, draining her glass before placing it on to the side, all the while keeping her gaze fixed on him.

"You are correct," he begun, "I do have an idea about what you're up to."

"And what am I up to?"

"I can't be certain at this stage, but I am certain that Mia wanting a job to gain some experience isn't her idea."

"I've never expected this to escape your notice." She relented.

"The only question I have now is that, why would Mia want to work for me to start? She is not one for business, she wants to go to publishing." He wondered, and that made Ana smile, because her plan was still in place and no one had any idea about it.

"That I wouldn't know, but I can tell you that she's very excited when I suggested this to her. I'm sure you're aware of the fact that Kate and I are her counsellor in life, right?"

"I am well aware, and I should be worried, but strangely, I'm not."

.•*•.

"Did you really think you can fool me with this, Anastasia? I've read your works before, I know the kind of report you're producing, I can tell instantly that it's you. Not that I'm going to buy Mia's story anyways." He said into the phone, not sure whether to sound dismay or happy that his ass was saved. "You are playing dirty, Anastasia, and not just behind closed doors, you are blatantly…" His voice faltered away, giving her the opportunity to fill in the blank for herself.

"Blatantly what, Mr Grey?" She teased, knowing that she had got him.

"Fucking me."

"Well, you've got that right." She praised. "What do you say, an exclusive to return the favor?" She asked innocently, he could imagine her perfectly shaped eyebrow lifting up just an inch to challenge him.

"I never asked you to do the work since you've never accepted."

"So you're going to be the hypocrite now?"

"I'm not being pretentious, if that's what you're suggesting." He reasoned calmly, his unoccupied hand fumbling with the fountain pen that was on the desk next to him. The silence in the other end somehow led his mind to drift back to the hot, wild night they shared together after leaving from his parents. For some odd reason, his parents just had to include Ana in their family dinners every Sunday. He didn't know if it was his mother's scheme to get him to attend because he found out that he had a habit of showing up to wherever Miss Anastasia Steele was at.

"How about you come over tonight, so I can get to know more about the dirty little game that you were playing with me?" He said, breaking the silence.

"My _dirty little game_ , huh? Interesting choice of words, Mr Grey." She chortled humourlessly, he could almost see the vivid image of her smirking behind her desk in her office at KM.

"Yes, your game that got you the interview." He sighed, never seeing this day coming.

When Ros warned him about being careful around Ana and not play in to her hands, he dismissed her, telling her that he had more experience in the business world, but apparently he had been fooled. Ana played the moral card by putting Mia in the middle.

"What made you change your mind?" She inquired, pretending to be curious.

"You know why."

"Humor me." She requested lightly.

"I may do stuff behind close doors, and you may play dirty, but I am a man of my words. I understand how important trust is in building a working relationship."

"No pun intended?" She teased.

"You tell me." It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I'm sure you've got an answer to everything.

.•*•.

"If Mia didn't come to you asking for that position so she could 'gain some working experience', Ros wouldn't grant me all the materials I needed to conjure that report, because you would've intervened and I would've never got my part done." Ana explained to Christian. It was already late at night, but they were still sitting in his study in Escala, sipping a glass of red-wine in each of their hands.

"What did you tell Mia to turn her back on me?" The way he worded the question made Ana cringe. She winced at his choice of word and the implied meaning behind it, for a second, she had thought he felt betrayed by his own sister, but she knew better, because he cared about his company and his business more, and he would do just about anything to get himself out of the descending state that he was in. Mia's actions wouldn't even count as betrayal to him, at least compared to what he might lose if Houston Airline really fucked him up.

"Curious as always." She teased, sipping the maroon liquid in her hand, a bordeaux vintage from 1985, it wasn't something Christian would usually open for a talk, but the woman really got him and saying that he was impressed wouldn't even begin to cover his astonishment for what she had accomplished. "Well, initially, I suggested her to go work for Jack, since he is starting a publishing house, and she wants to go into publishing. To be in publishing, she needs to have some basic understanding of how the market world works, in order to see the potential in authors that are not just presented in their literatures. So, I suggested that she could use your influence and start at your company to gain some experience, so she would be more than prepared when Jack's publishing company was start up and running. It was a spontaneous and convenient change for me, because Jack's budget is in my hand, as well as parts of the education of Mia is also under my control. I guess I'm just utilizing my resources." She smirked when she said the last part, remembering the conversation she once had with Ros.

"She told you this didn't you?" He immediately caught the reference and laughed silently.

It was a quote Ros had used when she was trying to prove to Ana the extent Christian would go to save his company, his life's work.

"That justifies my actions, don't you think? I believe, you of all people, would understand why I did what I did." She continued, only nodded to answer his question. "After all, I got what I want, and you got what you've wanted." She shrugged, as if the equation was obvious.

"I didn't get what I want. Not all." He stated.

"You can't have everything you want, Christian. I'm sure scarcity isn't just a term for Economists." She answered dryly, chewing her bottom lip trying to think of what might happen next.

"You're right, it's not. However, I don't think there's an opportunity cost to what I am choosing."

"Everything has an opportunity cost, whether you've realized it or not. Sometimes the cost is just not that obvious, but it is still significant."

"Not in this case." He answered confidently.

"How so?"

"Because I want you."

"I know that." She said as if it couldn't be more obvious.

"And what might the opportunity cost of choosing you be? I don't even know what am I choosing you over."

"To state the obvious," she answered after a moment of thought, "you chose me over the whole female population, and that is your cost." She analyzed. "To scratch beneath the surface, the moment you chose me, you've given up the possible opportunity that you could've offered someone else. That is job-wise." She added just to clarify, and then she proceeded to explain the situation from the last perspective. "From a personal lever, whether you want me for sex or a relationship, your cost for choosing me is that you've given up your heart. It is no longer yours to save, and it will be up to me as to whether I should keep it or tear it." She finished her evaluation of the situation from all the point of views possible before ending her short speech with an input of her own opinion. "Dating is a complicated and risky thing, Mr Grey. Once you started to pursue a relationship and enter one, it's hard to get out unharmed and unaffected. You're never going to be in control of who your heart steers you to, and you can't prevent yourself from getting hurt, because it's not up to you. In all honesty, Christian, in the end, you don't get to choose whether you want to be with me or not, because knowing you, even if I don't reciprocate the feelings that you have for me, you will still be trying damn hard to get me to feel them."

The room went silent. They could hear the clock ticking in the background, they could see the lights flickering in the cities on the empty roads outside. Inside the office, it suddenly felt so dark and heavy. None of them made a sound, none of them moved, but he stared at her as she stared at the window behind him. He was trying to figure out his own feelings and trying to think over the words she had spoken to him, trying to let everything sink in; she was trying to convince herself that she could deny the attraction between them all she wanted, but deep down, she would know that their chemistry and the pull between them were just as obvious as the pavement that the street lamps were shining on. Sex between them didn't resolve the pressing issue regarding business, the only issue it resolved was the sexual tension that would arise whenever they were left alone together. However, it was only resolved temporarily, because the tension would always resurface, and it would only strengthen the next time.

"I think I will be hiring you as my shrink instead of my economist." Said Christian, breaking the silence with his calm and soothing silky baritone. From the night skyline and the lights emitting from the skyscrapers around them, she could see the light reflecting off his eyes, making his dark orbs stand out even more than they do in broad daylight.

"Hiring me?" She stared at him with a pair of amused eyes. She knew her eyes were glinting, not only from the reflection of the street lights but also from humor.

"Let's speak in our language."

"Right, an acquisition, as you business people call it." She smirked, getting his reference.

"And do you, economists, have another name for it?" He challenged.

"Economists speak the same language as businessmen, or else, how do you think they're able to be hired by you people and still be able to communicate with you incompetent species?" She answered slyly, silently laughing at her contradicting comment.

"You do admit that we hire your type." He laughed softly. "Then, you assumed that hiring help indicates impotence."

"Well, let's take you for example." She started, but knowing she had started something that they would be finishing at the early hours of tomorrow.

"Hold that thought, Miss Steele." He rose from his seat behind the desk and walked around it, stopping in front of her, extending his hand, waiting for her to take it. She looked up at him, simply with questioning looks in her eyes as she eyed his hand suspiciously. "Let me prove to you that a businessman who hires an economist does not mean that he is _impotent_."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**


	4. Playing With The Billionaire

"Now, you were saying, Anastasia? About being impotent?" He panted in her ear as he pulled out of her after their latest round of steamy sex. He wasn't getting off her, but they weren't connected anymore.

A smirk slowly made its way to his face when he saw her trying to catch her breath and making no attempt to answer his question.

When she finally caught her breath, she blinked, focusing her eyes on the man that was still hovering above her. His hand stroking her cheek and massaging her scalp, the question was still echoing in her brain but she couldn't find herself to concentrate on finding an answer. Instead, she was looking for something else, and when her eyes landed on the thin, sexy lips right before her face, she knew it was what she had been craving for.

Lifting up her arms, she cupped his face in her palms and pulled him down to meet his lips, not even waiting for him to pull his hand out of her hair. The kiss was hungry, she didn't even wait for him to grant her permission and slid her tongue into his mouth, invading his space without much of a warning to him. To enjoy the unexpected attack in a better position, he turned them to their sides. His hand found his way to her core again feeling her arousal oozing out and coating his finger tip with her juice.

"Where is that smart mouth of yours, Anastasia?" He teased when she moaned as his lips attacked her neck, leaving wet trails behind.

.•*•.

Laying in bed on a Sunday morning, just a day after Saturday's family gathering.

Anastasia woke up and found herself been very tightly wrapped around in the arms of the hot billionaire. She smiled at the memories of last night. It was late when they got home, but none of them wanted to sleep. So, she had suggested they celebrate the success of dealing with the aftermath of the Houston acquisition. In other words, celebrate Grey's loss in the battle against Anastasia.

It only took Anastasia a week to get her work done. Convincing Mia to join her was easy, and pushing Christian to make a decision was even easier considering Mia's role in everything. She wouldn't be in Christian's penthouse if she didn't receive the phone call from him the Friday he got the file.

"I think our point has proven that sex won't affect any decisions that we're making, so what makes you think you can fuck me out of pushing you for that interview with KM?" She asked, laying next to him in his king sized bed in the middle of the largest master's bedroom she had ever seen in her life.

"I never said I won't do the interview." He remarked. "I'm not backing out from that." He added. "You've proven your resilience that night a week ago already. I just want to relive that night, that's all. My intentions were purely selfish and personal yesterday night."

"Since when are you separating business with pleasure?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow, turning to lay on her stomach so she could put some of her weight on her elbow.

"Since last week after we got back from my parents." He shrugged.

"Let me get one thing straight, Christian." She lifted her index finger to stop him from speaking. "You didn't get suspicious because I haven't been contacting you for a whole week? I have been in contact with Ros and meeting with her the whole week, and I'm sure that can't have escaped your sight. Then there was Mia who had gone to your office on a Tuesday afternoon asking for the position that you planned to have me in." She continued, pointing out the places where he had blatantly ignored, thinking she would be too innocent to play like she did. "Did nothing raise any red flag until you saw the report I had Mia deliver, claiming to be her work?"

"I have a feeling that you're fucking under my nose, but I never thought you'd be such a minx." He rubbed his face accompanied with a long, defeated sigh. "Ros never told me about her meetings with you."

"That's because I told her not to, threatening her to pull away my support if she even so breathed a word to you about it."

"What makes you so certain that she would work for you?"

"You refused to hire anyone else apart from me, but you haven't got me on board on your team, and it's been a week since the crisis came out, and Ros was worried out of her mind if no one came out to solve it. So, when I went to her, offering my help, in return she promise me her silence."

"Does she know that Mia is your other partner in crime?"

"No, no one knows about my entire plan. They only know their part." She smirked smugly. "I got Ros to help me because she needed me to save your company's ass. At least with Houston Airline. Then I got Mia to help because I genuinely think she should have the position just to learn and gain some marketing experience, and to save you some faces since you won't step down your high horse and offer the job to anyone else other than me."

"So, you're not an complete ass."

"No. I'm not. I may not have your best interest in mind, but I do take it into consideration when maximize my benefits."

"How kind of you." He muttered sardonically.

"You're welcome." She smiled wickedly. "I knew you'd figure out the document was from me, but I'd still like Mia to take the credit. She can transfer to work for Jack later when Jack's more stable."

"How can you be so sure about Jack's company?"

"Because I'm his economic consultant. Isn't that obvious?"

"Not to me." He muttered, but decided to let her to finish her story-telling and tell him how he had played right into her hands and lost his very first business battle to the first woman that he was more than physically attracted to.

"If you weren't so into me, I guess you'd be harder to fool, Grey." She summarized the essence of the reasons that led to the current submissive situation that Christian was in.

"You take advantage of everything, do you?" He commented.

"I take what's necessary to reach my goal." She shrugged in defense of her actions. "My goal is clear, and it is to get an interview from you. So, I'll be using everything that I can get to achieve my aim. I'm sure you do that, too."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be so manipulative."

"You use sex and intimidation. I only used their weakness. I think that is quite fair."

"And just how did you figure out that you are my weakness?"

"Perhaps your mother is just too keen to hook you with someone." She hummed innocently, keeping a straight face, but a smile was going to break out any moment if she was to make another comment.

"Out of all people, what makes her think I'm into you?"

"You should ask her that, but I'm sure it has got something to do with your unashamed staring that night at the gala."

"I wonder who else did you get on board to get me. I now know that my mom didn't just invite you to our family dinner because you're her very good friend, but because she's trying to play matchmaker."

"At least you've got something figured out."

"Wow, that's a compliment coming from you." He huffed with a roll of his eyes. "But, please, continue your story about how you cornered the CEO of GEH into granting an interview."

"You've only told me that you're going to grant permission for the interview. You only got that Houston Airline crisis suppressed not two days ago, and it's a Sunday morning just after a dinner at your parents' house."

"And, your point is?"

"My point is that, you haven't officially guaranteed the interview."

"Is that why you haven't left my side yet?"

"Now we're talking." She grinned at him.

"Then, what do you suggest we do? Since, you've got everything planned out and you've cornered me into being the puppet for you."

"I suggest we get up and get back to my apartment so I can tell Kate that I won." She got out of bed, walking around the bed only to pick up the shirt he discarded yesterday night before they went to bed. Leaving the two buttons at the top unbuttoned, she climbed back into bed next to him, just in time to stop him from speaking and continuing to finish her sentence from earlier. "And, I can take a shower. Meanwhile, you will be taking me back and will be making a call to your PR, telling them that you're going to grant an interview conducted by KM."

"Bossy little thing."

.•*•.

When Anastasia conjured up the spontaneous plan to force Christian to relent and give her the interview, she never thought Mia and Ros would be enough to pull it off. She thought Christian would be stopping her, but she knew Ros would be bought the minute she told her that she would be helping. Mia's role was mainly to gain sufficient experience for herself, so that she wouldn't be fooled that easily when she eventually start at Jack's publishing house. Christian liked her, she knew it the night they spent together. It was more than the sheer attraction on the surface. He had feelings for her, she had felt them, but she just didn't know how strong they were. It was, however, strong enough for him to tolerate her and allow him to eat out of her palm.

"I knew you'd be returning the favor once I've done what you want to save your sorry ass."

Anastasia said to him on the way back to her house. She just knew that he would have to take the interview for his own benefit and reputation. There had been a lot of underground work, such as the meetings with Ros and the Mia internship. However, her act had saved him from needing to swallow his pride and give the job away to another person that he refused just merely two weeks ago. It spared him the need to negotiate with her because he didn't want to be the first to relent and give into the deal they struck up in the first place. It also got her the interview that she wanted. As a byproduct, she got a night of hot, wild sex in his bedroom.

They got out of the car. Christian followed Ana to the door, she fished out the keys and twisted the door knob. He was right behind her. She wasn't going to lie when she wasn't expecting Kate to be up, especially since she thought her roommate would be more likely staying with Elliot after last night.

Ana gave Christian a look, reminding him the last part of their deal, which was him making a call to his PR team about accepting the interview from KM.

When Christian was making the call, she opened the door only to find two people on the couch. The smell of sex in the room instantly filled her nostrils.

"Fuck." She cussed, but her presence was already known the moment she flung the door open. "I thought you're not up. Better yet, I thought you're at Elliot's." She directed her speech to her best friend who only had her head appearing from behind the couch and the rest of her body behind it, naked.

"Why didn't you go in?" Christian joined her at the door, pushing it a little wider for him to look inside. His other hand was putting his phone away, and it almost slipped.

"Shit." Kate muttered when she saw Christian's face appearing behind Ana.

At that moment, Ana didn't know who was more embarrassed. The fact that she had just walked in on them having sex or the fact that Kate was going to interview Christian next week, and he just saw his brother with his potential interviewer.

"You know what, Kate? I'm just going to throw this in your face, and you'll just have to find a way to stomach it." Ana decided, her hand firmly grasping on the door knob as Elliot scrambled away on the floor, picking up pieces of clothing in an attempt to put it on so his brother wouldn't have too much to laugh at him about. At that proclamation, Kate stopped dressing and turned to stare at Ana in horror. "You're interviewing him." Jabbing a thumb at the guy standing behind her, she shut the door, leaving the horrorstruck face of Katherine Kavanagh imprinted in her mind.

"I don't know who's gonna be more awkward during the interview." She turned around to face Christian, who was still having a perplexed look on his face. "When did you schedule the interview?"

The door opened once again, effectively derailing his attention and making him swallow back whatever he was going to say in reply. His phone rang just in time before Kate stepped out behind Elliot who opened the door.

"Your PR?" Ana asked though she saw the caller ID that flashed on his phone screen. He nodded, stepping aside to take the call. His answers were faint in the background when Kate walked out of the apartment with Elliot looking all flushed.

"Did you enjoyed the little bit of porn, Ana?" Elliot was the first to break the silence.

"Gee, the ego you've got." Ana gagged, giving him a glare before turning to Kate.

"What interview are you talking about?" Elliot asked when he realized that Kate was still trying to recover from the embarrassment.

"I was the person that your brother and Ros were arguing over whether to hire or not." Ana answered, and that not only answered his confusion but also told him that she had overheard their conversation between him and Christian that night back at their parents' house.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Elliot chuckled, asking as a joke.

"Many." She shrugged humbly. "Christian only needed that place to be filled because his ass needs to be saved."

"And he wants you to save it, but you won't leave KM to join GEH, so Ros suggested some other person, but my bonehead brother won't have it."

"Yep." Ana nodded, impressed by how much information Christian shared with Elliot. "So, I struck up a deal with him. If he grants an interview, then I would help him get over the crisis. I asked Mia to fill up the space, but I saved his ass, so he'll be granting that interview."

"It's going to be so awkward." Kate groaned from the side, making a sound for the first time since she reappeared from behind the door after being walked in on. She was now dressed and tidied, just like Elliot, but she was still flushed from earlier's encounter.

"You've just got the worst timing, Kavanagh." Ana offered. "I got that interview for you."

"Stop rubbing the fact that I can't get through to him by nagging his team constantly, but you got it because you shared his bed. I won't sleep with him to get an interview, I'm not a businesswoman."

"Neither am I." Ana corrected. "I didn't sleep with him to get the interview, he had no choice but to grant us one. If he didn't agree to do it, his profile would look ugly. I don't know what time he's scheduled it yet, but he's talking to his PR right now."

.•*•.

"You're not going to see her the same way, Christian." Ana giggled at the thought of just how awkward it might be when the day finally came.

"That's why I've asked you to be there."

"And, you'd be distracted."

"I will be either way. You've been invading my thoughts ever since I got a taste of you."

"Flattering isn't going to work on me, Christian, and you know it."

"Yes, you play dirty. Doors can't even stop you."

"Touché, Grey." She smirked at what he was referring to. "What did PR say?"

"What about PR?"

"Weren't you on the phone with them earlier?"

"Well, yes, but I only told them that Miss Kavanagh won't be bothering them anymore because I've granted her the interview."

"Then what took you so long? I thought you'd be watching the porn-" Anastasia immediately changed the word once she saw the amused expression that was soon replaced by something else, "show that was on display just before you peeked over me."

"I was talking to Andrea to see when I can that interview fit in my schedule."

"Well, I'm sure she can fit you in if this interview is as important as you say it is." Anastasia replied, feigning nonchalant, but actually reminding him of his duty.

"I know what you're doing, Anastasia, and you have to trust me that I am a man of my words." Christian sounded a little affronted by the hidden accusation, and he just had to point it out.

"Promises, promises." Anastasia sang as he narrowed his eyes challengingly at her, but she just brushed past him and headed to the fleet of Mercedes-Benz parked in the garage of KM for executives.

Very out of place in the collection of tinted window black Mercedes were a fleet of black Audis. Anastasia couldn't help but laugh at the irony. She had a corporate car, which was a Mercedes, yet, whenever she went to GEH, she would be in an Audi. It was either KM or GEH for her.

Perhaps it was time for her to think of a middle ground…

.•*•.

"Mr Grey—" Andrea pressed down the intercom button and started to speak through it, but once Anastasia got the all clear from Taylor, ensure her that there was currently no one in the office, she said aloud into the receiver that Andrea was pressing on, completely interrupting her announcement.

"—are you gay?" Anastasia asked, giggling.

"Please just bring your journalist over, and I will answer that question for you in person more specifically." Christian replied, his voice sounded stoic but there was a hinted amusement behind it. Olivia raised an eyebrow at the exchange and shared a look with Andrea, but never commenting on anything. In spite of the obvious jealousy Olivia was showing on her face and the warning look from Andrea, Olivia remained silent other than glaring at Anastasia's back as she ushered Kate in to the office behind the receptionist desk. Pushing open the door.

"Your office is just as boring as I remembered." Anastasia commented once she entered the room.

"Are you seriously going to make that comment every time you walk into my office?" He sauntered to the door to meet her in the middle. Kate was a little fidgety, and Anastasia had to refrain herself from glancing at her best friend because she knew what was going through the blonde's head.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why? Are you offended? Or do you agree with me?" She placed a finger on her chin and looked around, pretending to analyzing his workplace.

"I will definitely let you know, explicitly and implicitly when you have offended me, Miss Steele, but right now, let me tell you something." He returned to his seat as Kate followed Anastasia's lead and took a seat next to her, taking out her notebook and recorder, setting them up in her lap.

"I wonder what is this big secret about the oh-so-private billionaire businessman." She snorted, waving her hands around dramatically.

"I'm a boring man."

"I beg to differ." Anastasia snorted again, but unable to fight off the smug smirk from her lips when she saw the smile escaping from Christian's lips that soon turned into a grin. "Well, I'm sure the boring man here has a boring life."

"Yes, of course. Meetings, meetings and meetings."

"It's always about acquisitions, isn't it?"

"No, not all the time. Mergers are also considered." He winked, and she rolled her eyes. "Also, I do remember my very own personal economist lecturing me on the concept of scarcity just not so long ago." He said, amused.

"And, what did she say?" Anastasia deadpanned.

"She? Who said anything about the gender of the person?" Christian teased, playing right into Anastasia's hand as she had already prepared a witty comeback.

"Oh, this can't possibly be the best you can come up with, Mr Grey. Boring man with a boring life does cliché things. So, unless you are gay, I'm sure you'd prefer to associate yourself with a person who is more appealing to you in more than one way. With that said, this leads to my original question that you refused to answer in front of your assistants — are. You. Gay?" Anastasia stopped to reiterate to emphasize each word as if he wouldn't understand if she just asked normally.

There was a long period of silence before Christian bursted out laughing, startling Kate who was just about to open her mouth to ask if he was ready for the interview to start. Anastasia looked slightly offended by his reaction, but remained an impassive face.

"Am I gay she asks." He continued to laugh, but when Anastasia picked up a pen from his table and hurling it at him, his face suddenly turned serious and he looked almost pissed, but when he saw Anastasia freeze and looking frightened for a second, it turned to small chuckles.

"Boring gay man." She scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and slumping back in to her seat. "No wonder you need an economist so bad."

"You're right about the last part, I do need an economist. Especially one like you."

"Get rid of that fucking smirk and prepare for your boring answers for that exclusive you promised, Grey."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or say goodbye to your precious economist." She taunted back, raising her chin at him and then glancing at Kate, suggesting he shift his attention away from her.

"Well, hello, Miss Kavanagh." Christian said, still amused from the exchange between him and Anastasia from earlier.

"Don't worry, Kate, he's in a good mood." Anastasia placated, but it only made Kate feel more embarrassed. "Stop what you're thinking, Katherine, he didn't see it and he won't remember it." Kate winced at the use of her full name from her best friend.

"You're _dating_ my brother, of course sleeping with him comes with it as a package, I just really like to get that mental image out of my mind, so, please don't remind me of it. Unless you walk in on me and Ana in the act. Then you'll never live it down."

"Christian Grey!" Anastasia took another pen and hurled at him, hitting him square in the chest once again. "Shut the fuck up and stop embarrassing her." Then, turning to Kate. "I'm sorry, it's a terrible idea for me to be here. I'll wait for you outside. I don't want to distract this guy." Anastasia started to stand up.

"No, don't go, it's going to be so awkward." Kate said in a rush.

"You're going to ask him about work, not his personal life. If you're trying to get anything published about his personal life, I think you'll need me here, but you're not, so what are you worried about?" Anastasia reasoned, wavering whether to stay or leave.

"You can ask Ana about my personal life, she's very well acquainted with it."

"You're on a roll today, Grey." Anastasia sneered, flipping him the bird. Christian, on the other hand, just shrugged and turned to Kate.

"Please, begin, Miss Kavanagh, I'm ready." The professional tone of his voice put Kate at ease, she slipped into her journalist stance and proceed to talk.

When Christian answered, Anastasia tried not to smile at the way he was wording everything, she wasn't used to him using the formal tone in front of her, and she found it strange. Between him and her, they had never been formal, professional when they were doing work together, but their exchange was always playful, friendly and jokingly; though they weren't PG-rated.

As Kate ended the interview, Anastasia busted out laughing.

"Find something funny, Miss Steele?" Christian raised an entertaining eyebrow at her.

"Yes, a lot of things actually." She replied, trying to steady her breathing and mimicking his tone from earlier.

"Oh, you're earning yourself a spanking tonight." Was all he said before Kate started to snicker beside Anastasia, looking horrified at her friend.

"Who said anything about tonight? Do we have a meeting planned? Did you schedule anything with me?"

"One question at a time, Ana."

"Sure." She shrugged. "What the fuck happened to that blonde chick you said you were in business with? The daughter of some company that I can't remember the name of. You called off a meeting with Mia earlier this week to meet with her."

"Her?" He huffed. "Nothing, she's just trying to hook-up with me."

"Oh, so the Christian Grey is not so easy after all." Anastasia flaunted sarcastically. "I should be proud then, shouldn't I? Because the famous businessman wants me to warm his bed every night."

"Ana, you don't have to be dramatic about everything."

"Kate, you're all set?" Instead of answering him, she shot him a look and turned to Kate who was watching the exchange from the side looking very interested in the couple.

"Yeah." She answered, taking a brief moment to compose herself.

"Tonight's not happening, Grey." Anastasia said at the door just before she opened it.

"Maybe not, but it's only a matter of time before everyone know about us."

"In your fucking dreams." She rolled her eyes, allowing Christian to lean over her to call the elevator. "Don't even think about it. Market failure, Christian Grey, think about sustainability." She smirked before she stepped into the elevator letting him ponder on the innuendo.

.•*•.

On Saturday, per Grace and Mia's double-invitation, Anastasia followed Kate and Elliot to the Grey Manor for lunch. It was then, she heard about a family vacation for the first time.

"Wait, you left me out on all the decision making and expect me to just accept your decision?"

"Did you not like the idea of going to a beach to relax?" Grace sounded hurt and a little affronted by Anastasia's question, Christian stared at her questioningly from the side.

"Wait, let me finish." Anastasia continued. "You left me out on all the decision making and decided for me. I couldn't be more happy about it! I hate debating with others and waiting to finally settle for a destination. Of course I'm in for anything you have planned! Then again, I have to thank you for not forgetting me, since I have lesser reason to join you guys than Kate."

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, Anastasia." Christian said before any of the people on the table understood Anastasia's heavily coded language.

"Why not?"

"I've taken care of it."

"I thought you're looking for something with no strings attached." She reciprocated innocently, knowing she would hit a soft spot because it was his motto for his business management style.

"Well, it's time for a change, I guess." He shrugged when Anastasia narrowed her eyes at him, but don't question further since she knew everyone else was listening to their conversation.

For the rest of the night, Anastasia was still stuck on the idea of Christian actually developing feelings for her and wanting to pursue something more with her. She was sure it would be something that she wanted, but there was something that was stopping her, she just had to figure out.

Perhaps the beach would help, since it was the environment she grew up in…

* * *

 **Please review, follow and favorite!**


	5. Stalemate or Truce

Growing up as a typical Californian girl, Ana has had her fair share of experiences with beaches, and she was the typical beach party kind. That was why she wasn't enthralled when Christian told her that his family was inviting her to the beach with them, as well as the Kavanagh family since they were related to the Greys in many ways.

"They're just beaches Kate, you and Christian are both too engrossed in the busy city and missed out the opportunity to be sun-kissed." Ana said, explaining her lack of enthusiasm for the beach.

"What I don't like about beaches is the fact that people get to see you in a sexy bikini." Christian shrugged off Ana's comment and voiced his own input. Elliot and Kate wolf-whistled when they saw that the comment was fired at Ana.

"You're gonna get jealous?" Ana replied teasingly, making the same observation as the rest of the group did.

"He's gonna get a boner." Elliot laughed, earning a punch from his brother.

"A boner is an understatement." Ana deadpanned. "Elliot, you're underestimating your little brother's ability to get hard." Ana remarked with a snicker, making Christian glare at her.

"Sharing isn't my forte, and you know it Anastasia." He answered her previous question about jealous. "Thus, it is only reasonable for me to think that your delicate little body is for my eyes only." He finished with a smirk, but along with the arrogant expression, Ana could already detect the anger that was starting to boil inside him.

Ever since Ana cornered Christian to get the interview from him, KM and GEH had built an exclusive working partnership, and Ana would be dealing with matters in GEH from time to time, working alongside Christian.

The two of them never got to discuss what their arrangement was really defined as, but the steamy hot sex never stopped, despite the original bargaining did. They were friends with benefits; but a little more than that at the same time. Kate and Elliot called them an open relationship when Elliot and Kate got jealous when the other checked out an opposite gender. Ana would add in her own opinion and start to call dibs, claiming that she's got no strings attached and nothing to lose. This action caught Christian's attention. To cover his jealousy and not show his affection and true feelings for her, he started to do the same.

Just like that, another contest started between them, and both of them were in for the competition until this time. Everything went haywire during this vacation family trip to the beach, the result was a mutual truce called by Mia, but the process was a bloody battle field, in which both parties got hurt.

"Ana, we got to check out the hot guys on that beach, and I heard there'll be a lot of Europeans too." Kate reasoned, trying to cheer Ana up about going to the beach because it was an once in a lifetime opportunity to go with so many friends and family, and the more people that were involved, the better and higher she would get.

"I'm sold; if there're hot guys, then I'm definitely in." Her eyes lit up just as expected. Christian scowled at her, but when she turned to look at him, his face turned to a look of arrogance and egotism, completely the opposite of the angered and jealous look he previously held. Elliot laughed silently behind his hand when he saw the swift change of expression on his brother's face, distracting himself from getting jealous thinking of Kate drooling over other men.

"Well, it's settled then." Kate clapped her hands together happily like a school girl, when Christian and Elliot rolled their eyes at her behavior.

Arriving at the beach, they were given hotel rooms to stay in if they were planning to stay indoors. Since Kate and Elliot wanted a room to themselves, Christian took the liberty of putting himself in a room with Ana when she asked for a single room.

"You're stuck with me, baby." He declared in a singing voice.

Their families weren't aware of the complicated relationship that Christian and Ana had, they all assumed that the two was dating, and there hadn't been a chance for either of them to stand out to correct the family members.

"I feel like my worst nightmare is coming true." She mumbled under her breath when Christian took her hand and the room card key in the other, leading her toward the elevator to their room. Much to her surprise, Christian didn't comment nor did he utter any sound all their way to their room.

The tension between them could be cut by a knife, and sex wasn't resolving any problem, in fact, the only tension that it resolved was the sexual chemical electricity passing through their body. It grew worse overnight, and the war begun the next day, blood was shed the minute the first battle started.

When Christian woke up to an empty bed and found Ana standing in her night gown, looking out the balcony, possessiveness and jealousy surged through him. She was naked underneath the think silk gown, and they were living on the second floor with the best view of the beach and life guards watching from their telescopes. Their second-floor balcony was a place that would be very hard to miss out when one was wondering around and looking everywhere.

Finding out that she had been like that for a while didn't make him feel anymore less comfortable. His mood didn't pick up even when all he could think about was to find a way to punish her. He was usually a morning person, but waking up without Ana next to him while knowing her presence in the room made him felt like he just got abandoned. The feeling was all too familiar to him.

Instead of walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her petite waist that he could easily encircle with one arm, he headed to the bathroom and started his morning routine. This activated his silent treatment plan, and he was planning to give her the cold shoulder.

When Ana walked into a steamy bathroom, just in time to see Christian shave, she narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was up to something, because even as business partners, he would insist on showering with her, even without the casual sex under the running water.

He glanced at her through the mirror when she entered but when their eyes met briefly, his eyes looked cold and impassive, hers only looked indifferent and curious.

But Anastasia was never one to back down from a challenge, chicken out from a game or surrender to the enemy without so much of a fight, because she never played their games, she'd be the one to force the other to play it her way, even if she didn't start it.

She knew he was plotting again, because he lost the last time when he was forced to play her version of the game, so this time, he made the first move.

Ana walked out of the rooms with Kate next to her, the two brothers were walking behind them, talking about what each other was planning to do. Just when the two girls were about to join the big family group, a girl with a cocktail in her hand approached Elliot and Christian. Ana felt Kate stiffen next to her, alerted and aware of the girl who brought a bunch with her.

"Hi, you all speak English, right?" She said to the two men who nodded, looking confused, but more annoyed. "So, my friends dared me to get a kiss from you two, do you mind?" She asked, patting her cheeks, telling them that the kiss would be on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I'm married." Elliot was the first to respond when the request asked.

"To whom, bro?" Christian exclaimed in protest feeling like he'd just gotten thrown under the bus.

"The blonde over there, next to the brunette with a phone in her hand."

When the girl turned her head, Ana couldn't help but snigger out loud at the dumbfounded face on Christian.

"Sorry bro, she's all yours." Elliot tipped his imaginary hat and started to walk toward Kate. "Don't disappoint a girl."

If Elliot didn't make that last comment, Christian would have been put in a more awkward place, but with that comment, as if on cue, he said.

"The only girl I am bothered to not disappoint but impress is the brunette girl next to the blonde with the phone." He smirked at his brother and left for his so-called girl. "Good luck, though." He called behind his shoulder as his arms found their way to Ana's slim waist.

"I really would've enjoy a show, shame that you chickened out." She pouted.

They walked side-by-side and joined the rest of the crew. Everyone started to do what they had in mind. Some where on their own and some were sitting around chatting or planning what to do next.

Everyone seemed to be occupied with something.

Anastasia went to a place with less people, but still in their line of sight, and set up a station of her own. She laid down and thought about life, debating whether she should read or play and do what she would usually do. She was hesitant to introduce the Californian beach ritual to her friends and their families, even though there were more than enough people, but she thought it was something exclusive to her family, so she kept quiet.

Anastasia let her mind drift to the most recent encounter with her frenemy, Christian Grey. He was her fuck-buddy to say the least, but she knew they were both feeling something more for each other, and none of them would address to the elephant in the room.

 _"Kate, look at him. Where do you think he's from?" Anastasia tapped her best friend on the shoulder as they laid on the beach under the sun, their feet washed by the waves coming and leaving shore. Kate turned around and looked in the general direction where Anastasia was looking at, but she saw more than one handsome looking dude and several cute guys, so she shook her head._

 _"Which one?" She asked, after staring profoundly at the four guys playing beach volleyball that was not far from the two of them._

 _"The one now with the ball." Anastasia said in a dreamy voice, sounding distracted. She was mesmerized by the way he played, suspecting he might be a professional player._

 _"So I was right. You do have a thing for volleyball guys." Kate teased, her eyes never leaving the four guys that were playing._

 _"I have a thing for beach volley guys, not just any volleyball players."_

 _"You like em naked." Kate laughed when Anastasia snapped her head toward her in horror because her best friend just voiced out her inner secret. "That's your guilty pleasure, Steele. Stop trying to hide it, I can see it from your eyes that I struck a nail." She laughed even louder this time, rolling around on the sand._

 _"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Anastasia gasped at her best friend and said in a scolding tone. "Although you're right, but you know I am a superficial girl who likes to judge guys by their looks but never do anything further."_

 _"Oh yeah, because you've got the sexiest man in Seattle in your bed every night." Kate giggled, rolling her eyes at the reference._

 _"I never said anything about how he was ranked by GQ or Cosmopolitan. You know that he has probably been on more magazine and entertainment sites than any other businessmen, right?" Anastasia pointed out._

 _"Yeah, your man is like a celebrity himself. Rich, good-looking and arrogant." Kate sniggered when she thought of other words that could potentially describe Christian Grey, but held her tongue because she felt shadow looming over her head._

 _"Holy mother of god." It was Anastasia who had her mouth hanging open when the guy she was just drooling over a second ago asked her if she wanted to play with them. "Can my friend also come?" She asked as calmly as she could but there wasn't much she could do to contain nor mask her excitement and giddiness._

 _"Sure." The guys nodded for the two girls to follow._

 _Kate quickly jumped to her feet and ran after Anastasia who was already whisked away by one of the guys._

Anastasia smiled, it was fun to play with the guys. The experience was definitely something that she had missed when she was in California. She would know a mass amount of people on that beach by the end of the day, not only because she was laid-back and carefree, but she could also be forthcoming when people that played with her earlier had to leave, she would always find other people to hangout with.

Then, there was the spoilsport brothers from the Grey families. She really wanted to slap him with the ball in her hand when she saw them marching toward them as they laughed with the French guys.

 _"Mind if we have our girls back?" Christian said in French, startling all six people. Elliot glared at Kate while Kate looked duly chastised by the look, but when Christian's eyes settled on Anastasia, she didn't even flinch; she glared right back._

 _"No problem." One of the guy replied, looking confused at the faces of the Grey men._

 _Anastasia rolled her eyes and huffed. Ignoring Christian's narrowed eyes, she turned to the four men, gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye at them._

 _"Do you have to be such a disappointment." Anastasia yanked off the arm the Christian had around her waist._

 _Kate and Elliot on the other hand were just walking hand-in-hand, looking like a couple strolling down the beach-line in a romantic setting._

 _"I'm a disappointment?" Christian scoffed scornfully without making eye contact with her and not even making an attempt to pull her back. "You were out of line, Anastasia." She cringed at his use of her full name._

 _"Was I?" She huffed, looking away from him, trying to take a deep breath to calm herself._

 _"We were playing a game, yes, but you cheated."_

 _"I wasn't aware that I was playing anything with you. I didn't know that we had rules. To me, what we were at war. You were just losing. I never thought there was any spoken guidelines to what we had in mind." She argued defensively._

 _"No, but even the first time you battled with me, you were considerate of my feelings, but this time, it was clearly your intention to hurt me." He shouted in her face, attracting a few odd looks but no one paid them any additional attention._

 _Anastasia didn't even as much wince at his outburst, she was more than used to his extreme way of expressing his feelings and his thoughts._

 _"Was I supposed to know that you'd be upset and jealous when you saw me playing with other men? I was just socializing. Besides, we aren't dating, we aren't committed to each other. The most we do together is fuck. There's only sex in between us, there is no string attached. You have clearly forgotten that we started as business associates." She retorted._

 _"Yes, we started as business associates, but it turned to something beyond that." His voice lowered and tone softened. "Surely you've figured out that we are friends." He continued in a tone that made her thought he was referring to something more than friends._

Her thoughts were interrupted when something caught her eyes. Making her jump to her feet and away from her place as she raced down the side of the beach in full speed…

"Mia, Mia, Mia…" Anastasia chanted in disappointment and worry as she carefully dropped the female onto the mat that she previously occupied.

Upon laying her flat on her back, she scanned her surroundings and saw the their family and friends had started to enclose on them. Kneeling down beside her, Anastasia looked around, unable to locate any fresh water, she sighed and decided to find that for her later or send someone to do it.

"I told you not to go there, you just have to prove me right." Anastasia continued to chastise the young girl. "Now, tell me, how are you feeling?" She asked, knowing that Mia had already coughed up all the sea water that she had swallowed when Anastasia first rescued her.

"Better."

"Yeah?" Anastasia asked in reassurance, Mia nodded weakly, managing a sheepish smile. "I'm done scolding you, Mia, because I know you feel very guilty right now, but I won't stop other people from chewing you out." She patted Mia's cheek affectionately like a older sister. "Because what you've done is beyond stupid and really dangerous."

"Do you love my brother?" Mia asked, just before Anastasia could stand up and walk away to get her a drink and let her explain everything to her family. Christian and Elliot were the first ones to arrive, but they were not within ear shot of the conversation. Anastasia nodded without hesitation, only wanting to get away before Christian hears it. "Are you in love with him?" She nodded once again. Glancing up, she could see worry and concern all written over their faces as the two brothers approach their little sister.

Just when Anastasia turned around, she saw the Kavanagh family as well as Grace and Carrick approaching. She sighed, deciding it was her cue to leave, since the families were all here, plus, she needed to get water for Mia.

"What happened Mia?" Elliot asked.

"Are you okay?" Christian added right after his brother.

Mia nodded to answer Christian's question, but then turned away, unable to meet their eyes, looking for Anastasia, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Who are you looking for?" Elliot asked when he saw her fleeting and anxious glances darting anywhere but directing at them. Both brothers crouched on either side of her. Desperate for information, Elliot pressed. "What happened, Mia?"

"She's looking for Ana." Christian muttered in response for Mia since he could feel Anastasia's absence from the crowd that had formed around them, their families all gathered close around her. "What happened, Mia? Tell us." He repeated, demanding for answers now.

"I went to the place that Ana forbad me to go. She explained why I shouldn't go there but I didn't listen, so I went, not wanting to be restricted to where I go have fun, since it's such a big beach." Mia started to explain in a small voice, and tears started to wound up in her eyes as she recalled the experience. "So, I stepped into the water to swim, but then suddenly, I felt a pull. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into the ocean in an insanely high speed. I want to scream for help, but whenever I opened my mouth, ocean water would just flush in and all I can do is to swallow them. I can hear Ana yelling my name and telling me to swim to the side and out of the current, but I can't do anything, I felt stuck. I knew that I can't fight the current and I shouldn't, but I panicked, so when I was drowning, I felt Ana's arms around me and I felt her pulling me aside and back to the beach." She sobbed at the look of relief mixed with disappointment on her brothers' face, and she knew she messed up. "Once I coughed out the water like she told me to do, she carried me to her place and chastised me." She finished, "and now she's gone."

"Drink this, Mia. All of it." Another voice that did not belong to neither of her brothers' spoke up. She opened her eyes to see Anastasia standing above her, bending down with a glass of water in her hand and a straw inside. Christian turned around, taking the glass out of her hand and handed it to Mia, putting the straw near her mouth as Elliot helped her to sit up a little.

"Thank you, Ana." Mia whispered before she started to take sips of it till she drained the glass.

Putting the empty glass aside, next to Anastasia's drink, Christian and Elliot looked around and saw that their parents probably wanted to say something to Mia, so they stood up and left her side. Mia squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself to embrace the wrath of her parents as well as the embarrassment.

"Why didn't you warn us about where we can't go, beach girl?" Elliot patted Anastasia's bare back, his tone sounded a little accusing.

"I wasn't trying to restrict your movements, Elliot." Anastasia defended herself, frowning at the tone that Elliot just used, not even caring about the arms that snaked around her waist that belonged to Christian and the mouth that was now attached to the base of her neck.

"What happened to Mia, Ana?" Christian asked in her ear.

"Rip current happened." She replied curtly. "I never confined her to a space, Elliot, if that's what you're insinuating. I only pointed to an area that she should be aware of and should avoid, I never said she can't go have fun in other places. It's just that one strip that I don't want her near." She turned back to Elliot who was frowning at the interruption.

When Christian and Elliot both stared at her in confusion, not understanding her logic even though they now understood that she did what she did for Mia's safety.

"I grew up on the beach, I can tell where a rip current constantly happens, they leave marks. I know how to get away from undertows and I can tell when it happens. The part where Mia was at is a place where rip currents happen all the time that's why I warned her off. But, she just has to go and prove me right with her actions." Anastasia explained, seeing that their perplexed expression turned to regret and appreciation.

"I'm sorry for the accusation, Ana." Elliot apologized and got waved off by Anastasia.

Then, Christian turned her in his arms, hugging her closer to him. "I love you, Anastasia Steele." He declared, staring in to her eyes with the most loving and ardent and vulnerable look. "I am hopelessly, utterly and head over heels in love with you." He continued, "please, can we call an indefinite truce?"

"Christian, you've got the worst timing to declare your love to a girl, do you know that?" Anastasia smiled blissfully upon hearing that confession, but she still wanted to tease him a little, even though the feelings reciprocate. Just when he was about to ask to clarify his confusion, she spoke again. "And, I don't know what you're talking about with the 'indefinite truce'." She said with a grin, her eyes sparkled with delight as she stared into his eyes.

"Stop stalling, Miss Steele." He complained lightly. "I want you to stop gawking at men and stop commenting on them. I'll admit, I'm jealous. I want you to gawk at me and only have eyes for me and not other men. Now, please put a man out of his misery and tell him you love him."

"Why would I do that, Mr Grey?" She continued to tease. "I can stare at whoever I want and gush over whoever I want, just admit it, some of those men are hot." She giggled when Christian's arms tightened around her waist. "I can admire their body, but I'm only looking at their appearance."

"I'll be honest with you, Anastasia, I want you to swoon over me and I want to be the man that you admire. I am selfish and I hate to know that you admire another man's body, I feel cheated."

Anastasia's face fell when she heard the last sentence from his confession. "I'm so sorry, Christian, I didn't know you feel that way. Okay, I will stop staring at them. I will only set my eyes on you."

"Good." He said satisfied, planting a loud kiss firmly on her lips. "Now, tell me you feel the same about me."

"Do I, though?"

"Stop teasing and put me out of my misery, please." He pleaded, pouting his lips.

Anastasia laughed, pecking his pouted lips. "You're so cute, and you're all mine." She commented. A smile instantly formed on his lips. "I am in love with you, too. But, I'm also having so much fun pranking you. I like seeing you all worked up, but perhaps I don't really like it when you get jealous. I'll admit, I do like playing games with you." She grinned cheekily at him when he frowned at her in question, "I will stop the games, I promise." She then confessed, reassuring the man in front of her.

"I'm all yours, baby. Now, kiss your man."

"Gladly." She pecked him on the lips ceremoniously. The minute she pulled away, she could sense the disappointment oozing out of his pores, but she could only giggle and do nothing, because she wasn't done having fun with him just yet.

"I'm so glad that you came to beach with us, even though it took Elliot goading you with hot guys to come." He jested, attempting to hide his disapproving tone. "I'm also really thankful for you and your beach experience, because you saved my sister."

"You're welcome." She deadpanned. "Then again, I grew up on a beach, which I'm sure you should know by heart." She jested lightly, reminding his ridiculous rule of doing a background check on anyone that he was coming into contacts with. "Since I'm so close to you and all." She added for the desired effect. "So, please don't be offended by my lack of enthusiasm when it comes to beach. I've been tanning ever since I learn what tanning is." She continued, knowing that he was more than annoyed by her constant reminder of their first few encounter.

"Sure, whatever, baby." He murmured absently, wanting to just take her back to the hotel room and ravish her body, but knowing her, he would get rejected.

"Why did you call truce by the way?"

"Because after you went overboard with the stupid game that we're playing, I thought about plotting a revenge, but then thought better of it."

"So what did you come up with?"

"I came up with the idea of a stalemate."

"And, how did that go?"

"You know how that went."

"I know you got jealous, but is that all?"

"Yes." He answered seriously.

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side innocently, but she was anything but innocent.

"I got jealous, and thought it's time to put an end to this immature battle that even Mia caught on."

"So, you decided to swallow your pride and call truce?" She asked, even though she meant it as a statement.

Christian nodded and hummed as an answer. He expected her to make a remark or some comment, but nothing came out, and when he turned to her questioningly, she just shrugged as if the conversation just went the way like she had rehearsed in her mind.

"Say something, Ana." He lamented.

"I just thought you'd be the one to relent and give in." She shrugged and pursed her lips. "So much for being a hardcore businessman." She added as an afterthought, but also to annoy him even more.

"That personality stays in the boardroom, Miss Steele."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call the man standing in front of me?"

"If you're trying to call me a soft, goofball, then you're wrong. If I ever let you walk all over me, which won't happen, then it will be because I learned to compromise."

"Oh, no. Mr Grey, you learned to compromise because I keep forcing you to. I forced your hand the very first time we came in contact." Anastasia smirked, reminding him the day she saved his ass and forced him to accept the interview.

"You cornered me, that's not very ethical."

"I don't think that's unethical." She argued. "What did I violate? You knew what I'm doing and you know what will happen, yet you let it happen because you are stubborn and you would rather preserve your pride in public than in front of me."

"Yes, so, in order to save myself from further embarrassment, I will have to keep you close to make sure that you don't go around and tell people about how I lost to an economist."

"Keep the allies close and the enemies closer."

"That's what they say."

* * *

 **The story is finished, but I'll just have to post the rest of them.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite!**


	6. Ricochet

**Characters belong to ELJ.**

 **A work of pure fiction, forgive me for all my mistakes.**

* * *

"Can I see the article you wrote about me?"

"What article?"

"Here." Kate handed a stack of stapled paper to Christian.

"This article, baby." Holding the paper in front of her face, so close-up that she could barely read what was written on it.

"Oh. So you did email her." Was all Anastasia said, her tone was still flat and monotonous.

"What's wrong with you today?" Christian asked when Anastasia turned her attention back out of the window behind his desk and continued to stare at the city below her feet.

Anastasia didn't bother with a response, she just kept staring out. Kate got used to her behavior and learned to never ask because she had once got a huge lecture on it before they started working together in KM.

"She'll be fine, Christian. Don't worry about her." Kate assured. After playing at the beach together, she got over the embarrassment that he walked in on her and his brother in action.

"This isn't making me feel any better." Christian muttered before starting to read the article.

"Famous last words. Somehow I'm not all that surprised, coming out of your mouth." Anastasia jested.

When he was done, he handed it back to Kate without any comment, but a nod of approval.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He stood up from his chair and took a step toward her. She finally turned and stared at him, but the emotions in her eyes were conflicted and complicated.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how." She was almost inaudible, but Christian was able to read her lips and so did Kate who was still rooted in her spot, looking helpless and lost. "I think I've made my final decision, but I still need time to process it and just get used to it."

"What are you talking about, Anastasia?" Grey panicked and sounded frantic.

"It's about work." She said, wanting to give him enough to leave him in peace, but that wasn't the best choice of words either.

"What about work?" He pressed.

"Don't, Christian, please. Not now." She shook her head slightly.

Christian sighed and respected her wishes, but was still studying her face to look for any signs that might be important.

"Houston Airline is good now, correct?" She asked after a beat.

He nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Anastasia shook her head again.

"Are you done with Kate?" She asked, once again receiving an affirmative answer.

Once they walked back into the KM building, Kate pressed.

"Are you pregnant, Ana?"

"What the fuck?!" Anastasia shouted at her best friend as soon as the elevator door closed.

"Whoa." Kate muttered, looking shocked and frightened.

"Sorry." Anastasia murmured a half-sincere apology and stared straight at the door.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Kate exclaimed. "I was just worried with how you behaved today." She explained gently.

"Thanks, but I just need to think about something." Anastasia replied vaguely.

"You know I'm here and you can tell me anything right? I won't judge and I won't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Does this have to do with Christian? Was he an asshole to you? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No! This has nothing to do with my personal relationship with him."

"But your professional relationship."

"Yes."

"Business and pleasure."

"Quite frankly, you're spot on." Anastasia said dryly under her breath.

"I see… were you thinking about leaving KM?"

"Kate…" Anastasia was trying hard to reign in her anger, but it was hard when her best friend didn't know when to stop and just accused her of possibly betraying her company.

"Then, why? Ana, I'm worried out of my mind here."

"It's personal. Just- just don't worry about it, okay? I'm not leaving, and I'm not doing anything to cause any damage to either companies. It's- as you said, business and pleasure, they don't mix well together and when they got mixed together, they don't end up well."

.•*•.

"Do you think it'll work, Taylor?"

"Positive. You promised me that I won't be exposed to Grey right?"

"You have my word."

Neither of them could let out another syllable, because the elevator announced the arrival of the owner of this penthouse.

Taylor and Anastasia were still holed up in the security office, the person on duty feigning obliviousness to the two behind him.

"I think it's my cue."

With that, Anastasia strolled casually out of the office and turned some corners and into the kitchen, just in time to see Christian sitting himself at the breakfast bar, talking to Gail before his phone rang.

"I'm really sorry about it, but I think they might've decorated the wrong room…" He replied into the phone after hearing what the other person said. "I just can't. I told you the smell reminds me of someone… it's not you… I promise. Are you sure you'd give me another chance? Okay, if you can get your father to change his mind, then it'll be your reward."

"Change his mind? Hmm… I wonder what reward might that be." Anastasia smirked, coming out of her hiding place and settling down on the stool next to Grey.

"I thought you're in your own place tonight." He said in a small voice after just being caught red-handed.

"I was." She answered, still with a triumph look. "How did your um… rendezvous with the certain daughter of the CEO of a new publishing company went?"

"How did you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah."

"You just didn't cover your trace well this time." She shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't get to take it out on anyone nor do you get to blame this on anyone."

"I know." He sighed defeatedly.

"So, how was it?"

"It didn't happen. It was your doing right? All the rose pedals and the strong fragrance of your perfume."

"I had help, but yes, it's my idea. Two can play this game, right?"

"True. Are you mad?" He asked timidly.

"Not if your explanation is viable. I'm keeping an open-mind right now."

"When you forced my hand, that was what I came up with as a revenge. I convinced myself that I will buy SIP, so that Mia can be protected, and at the same time, you'd be fucked, because you're their advisor. I didn't go for the hostile take-over because I don't want to make a huge deal out of it. I just didn't think Jerry Roach and Jack Hyde would be so adamant about my as a silent partner, I didn't think they would walk away from such a fat fish."

"So you returned to your old tactics, you tried to fuck his daughter to let her convince him."

"Yes, but that was an agreement I had with her before we got together."

"Speaking like a true slut. So, all the time when we were fucking, you also fucked other business associates?"

"No! No, no, no. Anastasia, believe me when I said that you own me from the very start, I meant it. There is no one else."

"Then why did you went through with your agreement after you called truce?"

"I don't know, honestly." He shook his head in shame. "Maybe I just want to prove to myself that I haven't completely yielded to you."

"This is pathetic."

" _I am_ pathetic." He corrected, and she agreed.

"So, can we stop with the games and flash our last card?"

"I don't have anything going on, just that."

"Good, so my intervention was effective."

"Are you going to dump me?"

"If you say that this is you're last prank, then I hope you stay true to your own words, we are ending with the games. Stalemate or truce or not, the game is over."

"I can't agree more. I don't want to play games with you anymore."

"A united front?"

"A united front."

"Good. I won't classify this as cheating because I can understand what you're doing. But, promise me that you will stop sleeping with people to get your deals or achieve whatever you want."

"I promise."

"And, I promise to be faithful to you and only you."

.•*•.

When Anastasia arrived on the top floor of Grey House, she was expecting to be stopped by the more inexperienced blonde, Olivia, but the blonde barely looked at her when she walked passed. Anastasia couldn't help but snicker at the look on Olivia's face when she lowered her head to the stack of paper in front of her after taking one look at the brunette.

Ever since the most inappropriate question that almost flew out of Grey's mouth if it weren't for Anastasia's hand on his mouth, then there would be a great chance that Grey would be in a lawsuit right now.

"Olivia." Christian called after returning the greetings from the two blondes behind the reception desk. Anastasia didn't know if she should be fighting off the grin or she should be nervous of what was about to said next. She knew Grey was trying to prove a point, but she didn't know if he would actually carry it through. She knew she had brought out the playful and adventurous side of this mercurial man, but she didn't expect him to be just like his brother when it comes to proving a point. He could be filterless when he desperately wanted to prove Anastasia wrong.

"Yes, Mr Grey?" Olivia looked up from her work, it was a while since she was last called by her boss. She had had inappropriate wonderings about the boss, but she had never did anything more than staring for longer than necessary. She had been warned and threatened to be moved to another department before, and she knew even her senator father couldn't save her from being fired if she had been caught acting more inappropriately than she had been.

Barely sparing a glance at Anastasia, trying not to be jealous of her, she maintained her professional stance.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, taking her by surprise. He had always been a straight shooter when it comes to orders. In her four years of employment, not once had he even attempted to make a small talk with either her or Andrea, who had been with him since the very start.

"Er… Of course, sir." She stuttered but caught herself quickly. Grey smirked.

"Now, this is not about work, but this can be a little personal, but I want you to answer me honestly." He begun, leaning closer to the desk. It was a gesture that Olivia had fantasized for years, but for some reason, instead of leaning in to be closer to the man like she had always thought she would do, she took a step back involuntarily because there was a vibe from him that made her do just that.

"Christian." Anastasia's tone was stern and fully alerted, she glared at the back of Grey's skull, daring him to open his mouth and spill out the next words in his mind. "Don't you fucking dare follow through with that." She growled warningly.

Grey turned around and gave her a toothy grin, as if it would appease her, but she wasn't going to fall for her.

"Olivia, do you…" Christian begun in a serious but slow tone, but was stopped abruptly by a palm slapping onto his mouth, pressing on it forcefully and pulling him back away from the desk.

"Do you still want a life, Grey?" Anastasia growled through her gritted teeth as she spoke in his ear lowly. Her hand never leaving his mouth and her arm wrapped around his neck. He was slightly bending backwards, the back of his head leaning on her shoulder.

He nodded, because his voice was been muffled and absorbed by her hand. He tried to look panicked, but he was more surprised and amused than angered.

"Then are you trying to get yourself a lawsuit? Don't you think you've got enough on your plate?" She accused, still using the same voice, making sure that his assistants couldn't hear the exact words but could feel the air around them thickening. She didn't care if she was embarrassing him in front of his employees, she didn't care if she was putting on a show for his people to see their boss getting scolded, she just wanted to save Christian from doing a reckless thing.

Grey's eyes widened with the ward 'lawsuit', not because he knew what she was referring to, but because it was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Yes, lawsuit, Christian Grey." Anastasia repeated in his ear, slightly loosening her grip on him, but still enough to hold him in place. "If you finished that stupid fucking question of yours, and if that blonde of yours has a decent logical mind, then she would be suing your ass for sexual harassment." She explained, and this time, realization shone through Grey's eyes. "And, to be frank, you will not win that fucking lawsuit, even with the best legal team in the world, because you, Christian Trevelyn-Grey, did that on purpose so no one can save your sorry ass even if they want to."

Looking thoroughly chastised, Anastasia let go of him and gave him one last glare before staring at him impassively, waiting for him to make the next move.

"I'm sorry, Olivia, that was unprofessional of me, it won't happen again. Forget about the encounter." He offered them a weak smile and snatched Anastasia by the hand and dragged her into his office, locking the doors behind him…

Chuckling to herself lightly, she pushed the door open and walked into Christian Grey's office. When she saw the vacant chair behind his desk, she assessed the importance of the files on his desk, noticing that his computer was missing.

Satisfied, she sauntered behind the desk and took a seat on his plush leather chair, placing her feet at the corner of his desk and pulled out her phone.

Just when she was about to die of boredom and actually decide to return to her own office to carry on working on some other projects, the door opened. In walked the CEO himself, followed by the COO and their assistants. Anastasia didn't even look up when the noises approached, because she didn't want to appear like she was eavesdropping, but she really needed to talk to Christian and the matter couldn't wait.

"Holy motherfucking God, Anastasia Steele!" Ros expressed her shock when she followed Christian into his office. The two assistants were equally taken aback, but remained silence for the sake of their bosses.

"Hey Ros." Anastasia replied with a warm smile, looking up from her phone shortly, just enough to offer her a nod.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Grey scowled at her, but when he got ignored, he turned back to the executives that just poured into his office for briefings and said, "you know what? Let's go to Ros' office or a smaller conference room. Let the bitch rest." He announced.

"Bastard!" Anastasia yelled at Grey with a finger before picking up his land-line and started to dial a number. Grey rolled his eyes and left.

"Mia." Anastasia said into the phone once it was answered. "Hey, I was wondering if you can come up to Christian's office for a minute. I need to talk to you." She informed. "It's nothing bad. He's not even here. Just come up here and walk in." She ordered and slammed the phone back.

Breathing out, she put her phone back and stared at the entrance expectantly. Her mind was racing with possible ways to start the conversation she was about to start but came up with none.

"Mia?" Grey's voice sounded on the other side of the door when it was pushed open just the slightest. It sounded distant but still clear.

"Hey brother." Mia replied cheerfully.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Ana wants to see me."

Christian frowned but didn't comment. He followed his sister into his office and saw Anastasia in the same position but this time, with his land-line in her hand.

"I'll get back to you, Jack, but so far so good." She said and hung up before the other person could make a sound. Christian smirked at the behavior but didn't comment.

"Good, now that both of you are here, there's something I need to tell you." Anastasia said, sitting up straight in the chair, leaning forward, her feet no longer suspended above ground and her fingers intertwined before her on the table.

"I don't like the sound of your voice right now, Ana." Christian muttered the same time Mia's face fell.

"As Mia's mentor, I'd like to bring her to the next level." She started, her eyes darting between the siblings. "I want to let Mia enter publishing."

"I was going to buy one for her." Grey protested.

"That's not how this is going to work, Christian." Anastasia said firmly, effectively shutting the CEO up. "I want Mia to go with Jack. She can start with being an editor. Jack will guide you through, and I will be making sure Jack's numbers look presentable." She turned to Mia, giving her a reassuring nod which lessened Mia's uncertainties toward this next step.

"As for us, Christian." She turned to Grey whose frown deepened.

"If you don't mind, Mia, Jack and Kate can meet with you now." Anastasia suggested politely, wanting Mia to step out so she could have the conversation with Christian privately.

"What about us?" He asked warily the moment Mia stepped away after contacting with Jack and Kate.

"I need to stop looking over at GEH's finances. I may be a good resource for your marketing department or whatever you want me to be, but I am an executive at KM." She begun, wanting to break the decision as easily as possible to him. Raising up a hand to stop him from interrupting, she continued. "I admire GEH, I enjoyed and look forward to working with you and your company, but I am and will stay loyal to KM. When I agreed with the Houston Airline project, I knew I would only be looking at that company and not be looking into your company's domestic finances, which will not cause a conflict of interest. However, as you start to give Mia more responsibilities with domestic statistics, which will obviously end in my hand, I cannot remain neutral." She said, pausing to let everything sink in. "I understand that KM and GEH are partners with good relations and no conflict of interest in the market whatsoever, but with what you are giving Mia, basically me, to do is putting me in a very difficult spot. When I look at any set of data from within GEH, I will look for flaws and always have KM's best interest at heart. I will make sure GEH makes profit to the best of my ability, but I cannot promise that I will choose GEH's interest before KM's. So, what I'm trying to say is that, Christian, I can no longer be in that position that you've set up for me."

"You're leaving."

"I'm not leaving. I'm just pulling out my tangible support."

"Is that why you told Mia to go with Jack?"

"Partially, yes. She's ready to move on, and I believe the conflict of interest will become a huge moral and ethical issue in the future. I can't work for two companies and be granted access to their most classified information at the same time. I won't exploit your trust, Christian. As to that position you've created for me, what you do with it is totally up to you."

"Then I'll probably get rid of it." He decided, heaving out a heavy sigh, he placed his forehead in his palm. He looked troubled.

"Why? I thought that guy who Ros recommended was pretty decent." Anastasia shrugged.

"I wanted you. I only interviewed these people as a Plan B, but I was pretty certain that I would get you." Christian explained.

"Well, you did get me, but were you planning on hiring me for long-term? When I accepted your offer, I was only thinking about saving your ass from being dragged down by Houston Airline." Anastasia told him from her perspective truthfully. "I really didn't know you wanted me that badly." She confessed softly when she saw the distraught look on his troubled face.

"I want you, period, Anastasia. Not only for my company, but also for myself." He admitted. "You've bewitched me the very second your eyes bored into mine at that gala. It was like you pulled me in to this abyss, and I was falling but never reaching the end. I don't know that I was falling into, I don't know what I was falling for and I have no idea why I was falling, but I know that I am. Falling. Fast."

When he finally looked up, all she could see in his eyes were vulnerability.

"I want you and I am determined to have you, that's why I made up this position the moment I overheard your conversation with Jack Hyde. Getting you to my company was the only way to get close to you at that point, at least in my mind at the time." He continued. "The night you showed up at my parents house, I was frustrated that our first negotiation didn't end well and you were too stubborn to just accept this offer that was way better than what KM offers. I took my frustration out on you that night. It was simply the best I've ever had."

"I'm sorry, Christian. I know my decision wouldn't affect your company, but it will affect you personally. I'm really sorry about it, but I'm turning down your offer." Anastasia revealed, snapping off the band-aid in one swift move, opening the wound that cut deep into his heart. "I know you want me on board, and I know I'm a valuable employer. I love what we have and I won't change it for anything. Our experiences working together was special and unique for me, but I simply can't take up on your offer."

"Why, Anastasia?" He croaked out, looking at her as if she was breaking up with him even though they weren't even dating for a long time. This was their very first sentimental conversation and he had just exposed his feelings for her; he was more vulnerable.

"I have two reasons." He nodded for her to continue. "I'm KM's Ros Bailey. I didn't mean it like I'm the COO who makes important decisions and can act on behalf of the CEO, but it was the company that I have personal connections to. Kate is my best friend, her family has been a constant to me throughout my life. I am close to them all my life. I am emotionally invested and connected to the company. I believe I owe it to Eamon to stay there instead of jumping at the first opportunity in front of me. I am content in what they offer and there is no reason for me to want or ask for anything better."

"And the second reason?" He prompted after a full minute of silence.

"The second reason…" she mused, biting down on her bottom lip, chewing on it, unaware of the change in his eyes. "To put it simply, I'd choose whatever that is we have over any offer GEH is willing to give me."

"Anastasia, what we have isn't random or insignificant." Christian frowned and corrected. "I thought I've made it abundantly clear that words can't even express how deep I feel for you. I will admit, it took me seeing you having fun with other men to realize that I have to call dibs on you sooner rather than later and stake my claim in public. You are my lover, Anastasia; mine and only mine."

"I hope you understand that I'm turning down GEH because I reciprocate your feelings and I don't see myself betraying both you and KM's trust. I won't ever do that. I'm doing it for your benefit as well as mine. Human errors are unavoidable, so I will only hurt more people if I opt to work for both companies."

"I hate that GEH is losing such a talented woman, but yes, I do understand where you're coming from."

"Good. Now that we're on the same page and got the heavy shit over with." Anastasia offered the same toothy grin that he would give her whenever he felt playful and devious. He was immediately alarmed at what was about to come out of her mouth the next second. "I would like to know what the fuck is wrong with you when you went up to Olivia just to make a fucking point to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Christian Grey, you really are blinded by love."

"What do you mean?"

"When you went to Olivia to ask her if she thinks you're attractive…"

"Oh that." He murmured, looking away from her, slightly embarrassed and caught off guard by the question. "What? I'm keen on proving you wrong. Always have and always will."

"That's beside my point." She pointed out. "First, we weren't even dating back then. At least, we weren't admitting it and making it official, we were still playing games. Second, I humiliated you in front of your staff."

"So? I've tolerated a lot of things from you ever since we became business partners."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I've spent more than once inside of you." He smirked. Leave it to Grey to think about sex given the first chance he got. "You're constantly in my bed and in my house. You know my housekeeper. You know that Jason Taylor is my CPO and not my driver. You show up at my family gathering. You walk into my office as if you own it. You sit behind my desk, uses my phone. You cuss me out and never got any consequence even when we are in a meeting. Hell, you even get away with answering my fucking phone. I don't even know why I let it slide, but for some reason I just didn't have the heart to yell at you. Most importantly, you hold more power over me than either of us realized."

"That's an impressive list." She praised approvingly.

"Yes, so do you think I give two shits about you humiliating me in front of my staff? Look at it this way. If it weren't for you, I'd be balls deep in this sexual harassment lawsuit." He answered. "And, I think us dating is just officially putting a label on us, because I've been letting you off when someone would get their ass tanned if they did what you did."

"You're getting soft."

"All because of you."

Anastasia snorted with an eye-roll, but was secretly giddy about how devoted he was to her.

"Never thought I'd be beaten by my prey."

* * *

 **Please review, follow and favorite!**


	7. Checkmate

_**Checkmate**_

"Just how many past acquaintances do you have, Christian?" Anastasia asked in his ear after yet another encounter with his past.

"Just how many do you have, Miss Steele? It wasn't just mine that we're seeing so far isn't it? Who were you avoiding just a moment ago that made us bump into that blonde daughter?" He retorted.

"I don't have much. At least not more than yours."

"Did you think I have a ridiculously high conquest, Anastasia?" He said, half-joking and half-serious.

"No," Anastasia replied unconvincingly, "I'm just saying, I don't have much, probably within a two digit number." She revealed nonchalantly.

"Two-digit." He spat out just to not choke on his Champaign. She nodded as if he repeated for reassurance. "What? Did you think I'd have a three-digit number?" He jested, trying not to start up an argument with her in public, let alone in a charity event.

"How would I know." She shrugged, her arm still linked to his, and her body still leaning against his. "I mean, you are a CEO, you're a guy and you're a billionaire, so naturally you have to use your dick more than I have to use my pussy. And, I'm just an economist for a media press company, I don't need to fuck to obtain support."

Christian didn't know what to say to that without getting all worked up and angry. He sighed and shook his head, deciding to let her nonchalance slide and let her have her way, for now. He was beyond irritated by her attitude, even though he knew she was jealous and wanted to avoid awkward encounters with her exes, but he just wanted her to extend the same courtesy he gave to her.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked, dropping the discussion instead of letting it on like he thought she would if he didn't change the topic.

"Yes, please, thank you." She answered before watching him leave her sight without showing much emotion, and she knew she had crossed a line tonight.

"Something bothering you?" She jumped at the startling voice, turning around to see the rising editor of the smallest publishing company in Seattle, standing next to him was the current working CEO of Seattle Independent Publishing. She sighed inwardly as her thread of thoughts were interrupted not even giving her a moment of peace.

"Did you piss him off?" Jerry Roach, the president of the publishing house asked amused gesturing to Christian who was returning with two glasses in his hand but only got intercepted by his mother and sister.

"Yeah, pretty much sums up the foul mood." Jack Hyde commented after seeing Anastasia's slight nod of head.

Looking between the two gentlemen confused, she was trying to gauge their intention, but she was tired and weary, she didn't want to talk to anyone anymore, she just wanted to go back to her small apartment so she could relax, rest and forget about the day and her comments that evoked negative emotions in Christian.

"How can I help you two gentlemen?" Mounting up all of her remaining energy, she feigned a smile that didn't reach her eyes and awaited for the two men to start talking.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Ana, I want you to meet the President of Seattle Independent Publishing, the publishing company that you helped me build." Jack turned to the guy standing next to him, even though Anastasia already knew what they were here for, who they were and what they all do, but she somehow still had to stand there to pay the respect and act polite.

Being polite and staying at that party was the very last thing in her mind right that moment, and she almost groaned aloud at the situation she was stuck in. A sense of deja vu washed over her, it was just like the event where she and Kate met Grace Trevelyn-Grey and Mia Grey before she started her game with Christian Grey. She caught herself just in time to hear the rest of the introduction and for her to shake hands with the guy on cue.

"Jerry Roach, my economic advisor, Anastasia Steele." Jack introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Miss Steele." Jerry stuck out his hand for her to shook.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr Roach." Taking his hand and replied automatically as if she was still in a semi-daze.

"Please, call me Jerry." He requested after releasing her hand.

"Ana." She said as if on cue. Though she had no idea what she was saying or what she was doing, because her mind was just not in that place, but judging from the expression and expression on their faces, she was doing just fine and must be saying all the right things. At least she wasn't doing anything wrong or out of place, she thought.

When the two gentlemen started to report to her how good Seattle Independent Publishing had been since it was up and running, she tuned out; it was nice to block out all the noises. But, again, her peace was short-lived, because just when she was about to excuse herself from the two gentlemen after wishing them a good luck in further building and expanding their company, and promising to be there to help if they ever needed anything from her, Christian showed up next to her handing her long over-due the drink.

"Mr Grey," Jerry saw the man and stuck out his hand politely. Christian reluctantly untucked his arm from behind Anastasia's waist and reached for his hand. "Jerry." He replied with a courtesy nod. "Jack." He then turned to the guy next to Jerry and took the outstretched hand while the guy muttered a "Mr Grey" in return.

"Enjoy the event, gentlemen. If you'll excuse me, now." Anastasia interrupted before they had a chance to start a conversion, she just wanted to get out of the place. Sensing her strong discomfort and her wish that also happened to be his, Christian muttered an "excuse me" and left the gentlemen to go after her.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked once he followed her out of the back door.

"What am I doing here exactly, Christian." She voiced her thought, leaving out her true wonder in her mind, unspoken. She thought he was acting as if they were dating and he had the tendency to show off his most precious and proud possession, and she knew with her reputation, she could potentially be classified as that.

"You're here as my date, Anastasia." He replied just as stiffly as she anticipated since he was caught off guard by the question and was unprepared for the interrogation.

"Bullshit, that's just a cover story." She snapped without turning to look at him, but he was already by her side and in her peripheral.

"I want you here." He tried again.

"Why are you brining me to an GEH only event. I agreed on accompanying you to events that have invited both GEH and KM." She stressed.

"Kate is also here, but you are my date and not hers this time." Christian explained, taking a deep breath to keep his temper in check.

"And what is the reason for her to be here, and this is obviously a GEH function?" She challenged.

"She took Mia here to learn. Mia's not supposed to attend this function, but due to Kate's request, she's here." He answered flatly.

"Then why didn't I see her?"

"Because you're too busy getting jealous over my ex-acquaintances or conquests as you put it most of the times." He said in an equally flat tone.

"Okay, I get that I'm a fucking bitch to you all night. I'm sorry about that." She added, finally turning to her side to look at him to find him already staring down at her. "But do you have to be an asshole yesterday just to force me to come to this function with you?" She stomped her foot, not knowing how to let out her frustration any other way without hitting him square in the face or in the chest or the stomach or just him for that matter.

"You didn't have to make a scene and embarrass me in front of _my_ staff at _my_ building either just because you're turning me down and don't want to come with me."

"I didn't have to; yes, I could've handled it better, but you're pushing me. You weren't being reasonable that day either, how is it solely my fault?" She cried out, not caring that they were within ear-shot of a few other couple.

"I could've reacted better, but Anastasia, make no mistake, I really wanted you to come with me. I know that I've been an asshole to you to get back at you, and you've been a bitch to me to force my hand. We're even in that aspect." He argued, and she was starting to his logic just then. "You forced my hand when I asked for your help, so in return I gave you that interview. Then, I want to bring you here for personal reasons, but you just have to humiliate me, so I have to do something to you to let out my own frustration and anger. You know that sex doesn't resolve shit between us."

"It does."

"It solves the sexual tension." Grey countered.

"No, it doesn't. Once you bite that sexy lip of your, I'm a goner, and you know it."

 _"Is Olivia still your assistant?" Anastasia asked out of nowhere, this definitely wasn't the topic for pillow talk, but she just blurted out when they laid in bed in their post-coital bliss._

 _"She's never_ my _assistant, Anastasia, she's Andrea's."_

 _"Yeah, but I'm sure she's glad that you're taken."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because she won't make a move on you, or at least attempt to."_

 _"Why, are you jealous, Miss Steele?"_

 _"No, but I was just thinking, if I was your assistant and if I was attracted to you, then I'd definitely wish you're with someone, because I won't know if I'm ever going to make a move knowing that you're single."_

 _"Well, scratch the if, because just admit it, you are attracted to me."_

 _"And why is that so important?" She teased._

 _"Because."_

 _"Because?"_

 _"Just because."_

 _"You're going to have to be a little more specific with that, Mr Grey."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Then how about I show it to you?"_

 _"Oh no, Mr Grey, don't even think about it, they're out of service for the night."_

 _"Oh really, don't you think I can have other ways to make you come without sliding my dick in and out of you."_

 _"How did this pillow talk turn into a dirty sex talk in a matter of seconds?"_

 _"I wonder that too, but then again, it didn't even start as a pillow talk. Or, perhaps, it's because of you. You make me so insatiable, especially with that lip biting."_

"Guess you're right in that regard then." She nodded, seemingly have just recalled the same memory as he did. Sharing a secret smile, he nodded back.

"You want to leave?" He asked, stirring back to the original topic.

"So you can ask me what's up in my ass?"

"I can find that out myself, but no, I'm really just asking because we will go if that's what you wish."

She rolled her eyes at the innuendo but shook her head. "There's still the auction and the other stuff…"

"Do you really want to be there?" He asked, knowing she was seconds away from closing her eyes and dozing off. "Answer me honestly, Anastasia."

"I should…" She replied weakly, battling with herself at the same time. "It's not nice to just leave."

"Don't worry about how you look or your reputation, Anastasia. I'm known for not even attending, they should be grateful that I even decided to show up today, plus I appeared with a date, it's even better for them. They've got the pictures they want of us, so our job here is actually done, and as for the auction, I have already made my donation, but if you really want to be there for that, then we can stay."

Anastasia sighed, and suddenly leaned forward, throwing herself into him. Despite the gesture caught him off guard, but his arms instinctively went around her waists and pulled her even closer to his body.

"Do you want to go home, baby?"

"Can I go back to my apartment?" She asked after nodding, affirming his question.

"Why? What's wrong with my place?" He pulled apart for just enough space so he could study her face.

"Nothing's wrong with your place, but I missed my place."

"Can I stay with you, then?"

Anastasia didn't answer, and that worried him even more. "Ana." He nudged her, leaning down so his forehead could touch hers.

"It's up to you." She murmured and tried to detach herself from him, but he tightened his grip.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

She knew he was just concerned, because he didn't use her full name, and calling her like everyone else did was like an endearment to him.

"Talk to me, baby." He almost pleaded.

"I'm just tired."

"Don't lie to me." He prompted softly and gently guiding her to the awaiting Audi SUV with the tinted windows.

"I felt really out of place and I feel like I'm betraying KM because I'm dating the CEO of GEH."

"Is this about the conflict of interest again?" He asked, slightly annoyed but made sure not to include that in his tone, even though it was his mood.

"Not entirely."

"Baby, I don't share my company's classified information to you and you won't ask about it. Everything we do doesn't change the relationship between KM and GEH. In fact, both companies are working together. Isn't the partnership something?"

"But you only signed with KM for exclusives because of me. I felt like we cheated."

"So what if it looked like we cheated. You know just as much as I know about this competitive market, sometimes, you just have to cheat. Plus, we didn't."

"I'm just worried."

"Stop it then. There's nothing to worry about. It wasn't a deal agreed behind closed doors. What we did and how we got together had nothing to do with the partnership between GEH and KM."

"Well, for one, I've got a reputation to maintain. Unlike some melancholic billionaire who is known for brutality and cruelty, coldness and impassiveness. I wonder how did you get so many women to fuck you. You're just this empty shell of a man, how did you get them in bed with you without showing any emotion."

"I'm a good actor."

"Are you acting now?"

"Say that again and I'll be acting as if I don't love you, Anastasia." He warned.

.•*•.

At the car retail place, there wasn't a single car that she could buy, not because she couldn't afford them, but more importantly, because she went with Kate and Christian.

Whenever she didn't grimace at a car, either Kate or Christian grimaced.

"A Dodge sounds nice." Kate suggested.

"Yeah, and do you think Christian would approve of a black one?" Anastasia countered sarcastically, throwing Grey a look who just shrugged.

"It's who I am. You're safety matters a great extent to me." He defended.

And, that struck the Dodge off their list.

"Volkswagen cars are all pretty good." Christian then suggested after they strolled a little, pointing and judging at cars as they pass.

"This one looks ugly. I don't like it." Anastasia replied, assessing the one in front of her.

"Do you want to look at the interior design?" A salesperson approached them when she saw them lingering around the area.

"Oh, no, thank you. We're just browsing the options." Anastasia replied quickly, making it clear that she wouldn't think of the Volkswagen before her while glaring at Grey who gave her a helpless shrug.

"How about a sports car?" Kate suggested.

"No." Christian rejected even before Anastasia could think about it.

"Aston Martin." Kate ignored the man and continued to talk in Anastasia's ear.

"Oh, I know what you should get." Christian said, interrupting Kate's rambling.

"What?" Anastasia turned to him with an less than enthusiastic face.

"A Tesla."

"In your fucking dreams, Grey." Kate bit, again making the decision before Anastasia could wrap her mind around it.

"Why not?"

Just with that, Kate and Grey started to argue, and Anastasia thought she had had enough of the two bitches following her around, giving her suggestions that neither of them could agree.

She didn't even know why she agreed to let the two accompany her. Before they entered, she had made it crystal clear that she wouldn't want anything from Audi or Mercedes-Benz because they would remind her of her boyfriend and her best friend and she didn't want it.

"Okay! Shut up you two!" She nearly yelled whens he stepped in between the two of them, putting her hand on their mouths. "I've decided." She declared.

Both of them nodded, expecting the answer.

"I'm not going to buy anything here." She said. Kate stared at her in question and Christian reserved his opinion.

"Are you not getting a car?" Kate asked.

"I'm getting one, but I'm ordering one online." Anastasia decided.

"Okay, so what are you getting?" Grey asked.

"You just have to know so you can intervene with the process, don't you? Can you, for once, stop trying to control every aspect of my life?" Anastasia blurted out the comment before she could stop herself. "Sorry. I knew the person I'm dating when I agreed to go out with you, I shouldn't be bitching about it."

"Accepted." He nodded. "What are you getting then?"

"I." She paused, glancing between the pair in front of her, building up the excitement. "Am getting." She stopped again, clapping her hands together like a child. "A BMW!"

"Which model?" Grey asked calmly.

"What?" Kate exclaimed. "Girl, you told me yourself that you don't like their logo."

"Yeah, but that was when I had this crush on the guy who hated their logo and I went with it because I had a stupid crush on him." She explained lamely.

"Lucky guy." Christian muttered. "I wonder what will you agree with me because you're in love with me."

Anastasia shrugged, not at all bothered with the answer. "Anyways, I am getting the hybrid model. The BMW i8, the coupé. It isn't a Benz nor an Audi, it's something in the middle ground."

"Really? It's still a sports car though, Ana, didn't you say Grey won't let you have them?"

"Screw him."

"Say that again, Anastasia?" Grey threatened.

"I'm getting this whether you like it or not, Grey. I can afford it and I'm paying it. It's going to be _my_ car. So, don't you even dare try to convince me and talk me out of it, because I'm not going to agree with you."

When Christian reluctantly nodded and agreed with her choice, Kate pulled her aside.

"You must be doing something right to change him to be more like a man? Elliot said he never agrees with anyone who doesn't agree with him. He wouldn't let anyone get away with it if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Why do you say that? He's always been like that to the others."

"Oh no. You got away with unmanning him in public."

"No I haven't. I would never do that."

"Oh yeah, remember the time when he came to pick you up for lunch?"

"That was a joke!" Anastasia protested.

"I beg to differ."

 _"Are you busy for lunch, Ana?" Kate peaked her head into Anastasia's office. The latter looked up from her computer and shook her head after a long thought. "Maybe we can make my dad take us out." She suggested, "it's been awhile since the CEO treat us to a fancy lunch."_

 _"Sure, but let me find Hannah." Anastasia agreed, standing up._

 _As the girls walked into the reception area, the desk was vacant._

 _"Ana!" The voice behind her halted the girls on their way to the elevator._

 _"Hey, where did you go?" Anastasia turned around to see her assistant hurrying to her from Kate's office._

 _"I was directing the calls from Kate's office to mine."_

 _"Right, mine got sick today." Kate explained._

 _"Okay. Thank you. Um… we just want to let you know that we're going upstairs to Eamon's office."_

 _"Okay. Is it a meeting?"_

 _"No. Just to chat." Kate replied and dragged Anastasia away._

 _Not long after they sat down with Eamon, his intercom sounded announcing the arrival of Christian Grey before either of them could speak._

 _"Why's your boyfriend here?"_

 _"Who knows."_

 _"Eamon." Grey nodded at the man sitting behind the desk after coming into view, "Kate." Then his gaze narrowed on his lover who he had yet to address. "If you don't mind, I'm here to take Anastasia out for lunch."_

 _"Not at all."_

 _"I mind." Anastasia smiled sweetly at Christian's frowning face. "I'd like to take you out."_

 _He thought he had misheard, but when he saw the serious look on her face and the same skeptical look on the Kavanagh's faces, he knew he wasn't the only one caught off guard by the request._

 _"I'm taking you out." She said more firmly._

 _"Well, lead the way then." Grey smirked after hesitating for a bit, then offered her his hand for her to take._

.•*•.

"Miss Steele…" The blonde receptionist, Claire, shouted behind Anastasia as she swiped Christian's card into the entrance of the building, completely ignoring the sign-in sheet on the receptionist desk.

Taylor was just exiting the elevator, but not for her. He only turned toward the reception area because he heard the name that was being called, but before he could get a chance to intervene and tell Claire to let go because Christian had given him instructions to grant her access to whatever she wanted, Anastasia turned around to address the issue herself.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Quickly flashing her the security badge identical of the CEO's, she shot her a wink before marching for the elevator that Taylor had just got off from. It was the elevator that only Taylor, Ros and Christian had access to, and it required the swipe of an all-access card.

Christian would be in his office, she knew he didn't have his card in the morning and he knew that Anastasia had it, but he wasn't worried about not getting into his office, because his security could do it for him. He knew she would come up to find him through his card, so he wasn't expecting anyone to announce her arrival as he had just sent Taylor away for an errand.

"Is Christian in a meeting with anyone?" Anastasia asked Andrea, Christian's personal assistant who knew better to ask her for an appointment, knowing the relationship her boss had with this brunette woman before her desk.

"No, but Ms Bailey just walked in not long ago." She informed her, looking at her in concern because one look at her face, she knew that Anastasia was bothered about something. When Anastasia sighed defeatedly, Andrea added to appease her. "He didn't say not to be disturbed though, so I think you can go in." She said, "Mr Grey told me to allow you in no matter the circumstance."

"So, I don't need an appointment." Anastasia mused out loud, chuckling at the irony of the situation. "Thank you, Andrea." She said as the receptionist gave her a warm and genuine smile.

Marching behind the desk, she turned to his door and pushed it open.

"Do you have to rummage through my fucking purse last night just to get me to pay you an early visit today?" Anastasia barked at him, slamming his ID card on the table in front of him as she walked in. "Hey Ros." She turned to the COO sitting in the seat in front of the desk, looking stunned. "I'm sorry for intruding." She apologized to her sincerely, but not bothered about the CEO sitting behind the desk who wanted to be angry but was too entertained at the moment. "You don't have to leave, Ros." She said when Ros stood up, but from the look on Christian's face, Ros decided to leave the couple be.

"I didn't rummage through your purse, Miss Steele." He replied calmly with a smirk, picking up his card and putting it aside, then reaching into his pocket to produce her card. "It was in a rather obvious place." He continued.

"Why are you trying to prevent me to get to work? You don't own KM, and you've got no rights to interfere with my work at any given moment. You know damn well that I can't maneuver around KM like I fucking own it, because I don't! But you can do whatever the fuck you like in GEH because it's your little baby." She continued to yell at him, walking around the desk, standing in between him and the rim of the desk, leaning against it as she stared down at his seated form.

"It's the only way to get you to see me early in the morning. You're right about that. That was my intention, but I just didn't think you'd be exploding with anger and interrupt my meeting."

"Don't you think it's only fair to make you stop working because I cannot work due to your little scheme." She huffed.

Then, she spotted the card inside his chest pocket, she knew it was hers just by the look of it. Without thinking, she reached for it. But, as expected, he stopped her hand from reaching in to his pocket.

With a simple tug, she lost her balance and landed in his lap, her hand still hanging on his chest pocket but not wrapped around anything.

"Now you can have it." He smirked as his arms locked around her waist, pulling her against his body. "Take it and have my tag, too." He added. She frowned at him for the last part. "You can have my badge because I've got a copy. Just thought you want to have access to everything so you can feel privileged."

"I think it's because you don't have a legit reason to make me one, so you just have to give me yours. On second thought," she started, not even pausing when she changed her mind. "You are doing this to stake your claim and to tell everyone that I'm not available and you're off the market." She tapped his chin with the newly produced card.

"So be it." He shrugged, couldn't care less of the explanation behind his actions, because all he wanted was for her to have access to him all the time.

"You promised truce in order to make me agree to date you, so what is this now?" She pointed out.

"It's not a game, I'm not starting anything. I just want to test out the card that I gave you, to make sure that you've got the card as I do." He replied, still with the nonchalance.

"You know what, Grey? I know you, and I know you're getting back at me for something that I did. Your tone reminded me of the function and your action is just your over controlling self, but I don't know other than that shitty attitude I gave at the function, what are you getting back at me for?"

"Oh, so, you really don't remember, Miss Steele?" He taunted, but she didn't respond. "When I approached Eamon to snatch you away, or even earlier, when I saw you from afar, admired you at that very first function where you were introduced to my sister, I knew I had to have you."

"So, you went to Eamon, acting like this pathetic guy whose ass needed to be saved." She guessed, which was pretty close.

"You're right, but got one thing wrong. I didn't act like this pathetic guy in front of anyone but you." He said, "no one knew our hidden deal. No one knew how I didn't have the upper hand when dealing with you."

"You're saying all this because you don't want me to abuse the power that I have on you."

"No, I'm saying this because I don't want you to abuse my love for you, Anastasia."

"Oh, wow, that's something pretty sentimental, even for you, Christian." She scoffed in disbelieve.

"I'm serious. I meant every word I said to you at that beach resort."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But, my point is. When you forced my hand and cornered me, because I didn't nip you in the bud, or should I admit that your moves are fast and not leaving me any space to breath or interject to stop you, I gave in to you, but vowed to make you pay for what you did to me."

"Hence you're forcing me to go to the function with you and the shenanigans with SIP."

"Yes, and also the stunt you pulled at the beach."

"That wasn't a stunt, it was just you getting jealous for no reason."

"Whatever suits you." He rolled his eyes at her and continued. "Anyway, ultimately, I got you. So, in the end, I am the winner. Who's the hunter and who's the prey, Miss Steele?"

"So, that's your point? You want to tell me that after everything I've pulled to get you to do the shit that I asked for, it was all part of your plan and you're just turning the table on me." He nodded in triumph. "Well, you know that, in that case, jerk, I regret ever agreeing to be your girlfriend."

At that declaration, his face fell.

"Mixing business with pleasure is what everyone in business tries to avoid, yet you're craving for it. Now that you've got what you want by playing dirty, you will see that even as your prey, you didn't truly get everything you want." She said.

"Ana, I truly feel that deep for you. I really do love you, what I said about hunter and prey is just trying to boost my ego."

"You don't want me to abuse your love for me, then can you extend the same courtesy to me? I don't want you to abuse my love for you, because I truly believed that we love each other."

"I'm sorry, love." He said with a crestfallen face.

"So can you please stop acting as if our relationship is another game that we are playing. I do admit that we like to play games to force each other's hand, but it's getting out of hand and getting more and more ridiculous. I'll admit that I started this whole thing by playing dirty, and now I'm paying for it because you're starting use our relationship. I am serious about this relationship, but if you want to use it to play dirty, then I'm out."

"Okay." He nodded grimly, agreeing whole-heartedly to her confession. "I'm serious about us, too. Please don't give up on me, now." He begged as she stood up from his lap, pocketing his and her card as she planted a kiss on his lips before heading for the door.

Before leaving, she turned back and said.

"To answer your question, Christian, even though our roles have changed, but ultimately:  
 _You're the hunter and I'm the prey_."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _Laters, baby x_

-SapphireTrafficker-


	8. Outtake

Finally Speechless

"Are you doubting my ability, Miss Steele?" Reminding her of the sassy words she threw at him back when Kate interviewed him before she left.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying. You can't say that you haven't been supplying elsewhere." She wasn't expecting her sassy attitude to come back and bite her in the ass. She knew she would only sass at Christian because he loved her too much to care, but he had never once used it against her or tease her about it.

"If you are suggesting that I slept with other women when I'm with you, then you really don't know me at all, Anastasia." Said Christian in a stern tone that completely cleared away the playfulness in the atmosphere between them.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad I'm finally confusing you." He commented sarcastically, but answered her anyways. "Unlike what you think I am, after working together with you, I no longer sleep with business associates to catalyze my deals. In truth, I never need to sleep with anyone to finalize a deal or even to get one, but I consider it as a conquer and I want to claim my victorious reward."

"So, that's how you see businesswomen?"

"No, but that's how I see those who were willing to give themselves up."

"Then, what are you implying about me?"

"I'm not saying that you're one of them, Anastasia." He explained in an exasperated tone, looking annoyed, but she thought she should be the one offended here. "I wanted you, but I never thought sleeping with you would get anything done for me in business."

"So, you're saying that I just like to whore myself to whoever that asked?"

"No! No, stop putting words in my mouth. I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"Think about it this way, Ana."

"So I'm 'Ana' now."

"There is an equilibrium point in a free market," he continued, ignoring the comment she made, "I'm sure you know that's the point where supply and demand meet." She nodded her head, waiting for him to keep explaining. "I am the demander and people like that blonde you were accusing me of sleeping with is one are suppliers. The equilibrium price is the speed of a deal is finalized."

"Where is this going?"

"When I saw you, it was as if the demands are suddenly increasing and are adding the strain to a very inelastic supply. Because I feel like if I don't get to you quick enough you're going to be taken by others."

"There is no competition."

"Yes, but I still feel like I'm competing with the others to get you."

"Maybe they really did then."

"What?"

"I know that I get offers from here and there, a lot of firms are trying to get me out of KM these years. You're just a bigger bait to me, that's all."

Christina went silent. He didn't know how to respond, because he knew she wouldn't just leave KM for GEH.

 _Letting the door slam shut behind her as he dragged into the center of the room, leaving her no time to shut the door gently even if she attempted._

 _"What's on fire, Grey?" Anastasia teased, chuckling at Christian's behavior. He may be good at hiding his embarrassment from his staff, but he wasn't able to do that in front of her, because in the short amount of time that they had spent together, she had became quite familiar with his behavior and emotions._

 _"Oh, shut up." He groaned, plopping his ass on the couch and pulling Anastasia down in his lap, immediately burying his face in the crook of her neck and hugging her close._

 _She thought about making fun of him and his behavior, but dismissed it on second thought, deeming that he had had enough for one day._

 _They stayed in silence. She let him use her as a comforter as her mind went to the conversation regarding her conflict of interest. She was still refusing to work with him or associate herself with the inner information of GEH, and she was trying very hard to prevent herself from getting angry from Grey's constant questioning._

 _"I missed you in this building working with me, Ana." He said in her hair, breaking the silence but still not letting her go. Anastasia only hummed, there was nothing she could say in return, so she remained silent. "Will you come back?" He asked, lifting his head and looking at her with hopeful eyes._

 _"Christian…" It was a conversation that they were constantly having, and even with him begging her on his knees, as hard as it was for her, she still wasn't going to cave._

 _It just wasn't right._

 _"I know, Ana. I know that there'd be a conflict of interest, but can we please work around that? You know how good of a team we are together."_

 _"I know, baby, trust me, I know. Been there, done that." She placated, knowing that she would have to leave before she say something that Christian didn't want to hear and anger him._

 _"Then-" his next plead was cut off by the buzz of the intercom where Andrea's voice came through._

 _"Mr Grey, your next appointment is here."_

 _"You should get back to work, Christian." Anastasia said, getting up from his lap and smoothing her outfit. "I need to get to work to." She told him, cupping his face with her hands and planting a loud and determined kiss on his lips before taking off._

 _When she rounded the corner to the receptionist desk, she saw Andrea and Olivia at the desk and waved them goodbye._

"I feel like we are going in circles, Christian. Can we just drop this. I know that you're sustainable, okay? You've proved it to me times and times."

"No, not after I claim my victory."

"And, pray tell, what exactly is it that you won?"

Christian didn't answer immediately, instead he stood up from behind his desk and flocked down on the couch that he usually only invite people who were close to him to sit on. Putting his right ankle on his left knee, he said slowly as if he was lecturing her. "Sustainability may be a sign of market failure, but I'm officially off the market now, so I don't think that really applies to me, now, does it?" He then raised a skeptical eyebrow, staring at Anastasia awaiting for her retort.

"Perhaps not, but you are still too much." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, it's back to _that_ comment. Tell me, who's going in circles now, huh?" He challenged with a smirk, knowing he was absolutely in the upper hand in this conversation for the first time in a while.

Anastasia pursed her lips, annoyed that he was the one taunting her today. She wasn't upset or angered by him turning the table on her, but she was not particularly happy about her own performance either.

He was still trying to goad her back into working with him, but due to the conflict of interest, she had slammed her foot down, and she vowed to never start that argument with him again. It was too damaging to their personal relationship. Still, with the consistent mentioning of the topic every time they meet in his office, she knew she had to come up with a compromise, because he had cornered her to the extent that she had no choice but to meet him in the middle; her last resort is to bring in their personal relationship, and it was one thing that she would never do.

Then, there was the comment she made or perhaps the conversation she had with his assistants about his behavior earlier this week.

 _"Hey you two!" Anastasia chirped at them, but when both of them looked up, she frowned at their miserable faces. "Why the sour face?" She asked sincerely, knowing what their boss could be like. "Did he give you a lot of shit again?" Both of them nodded, Anastasia looked at them sympathetically, "yeah, I know, he can be a bit too much some times."_

 _"You don't say."  
"Tell me about it."_

 _The two girls muttered under their breath as they focused on their tasks at hand._

 _"Is he alone?" She then asked, deciding to come up with something to help the two young lady._

 _"Yes, you can go straight in." Olivia replied._

 _"He's in a bad mood today." Andrea added as if to warn Anastasia._

 _"Noted, thank you."_

 _When she pushed open the door, she could feel Christian suck in a breath ready to yell at whoever interrupted his work and walked into his office without knocking, so she beat him to it._

 _"You told me you're only here to grab something, now seeing that not only you're in a bad mood, but you're also balls deep in paperworks. It's a fucking Saturday and didn't you say you're spending the weekend with me?" She shouted before he could even breath out._

 _Christian went agape, and that was all he could do at that moment. Looking at her attire, he knew she was waiting for him to go sailing, but he wasn't there when she got to his penthouse._

 _"I'm sorry." He whispered inaudibly, putting his head down shamefully._

 _"You know what? I'm going to be the perfect girlfriend for once, because I'm going to forgive you for setting me up and ditching me and take it as your inexperience in dating. So, how long do you think you need?"_

 _"Just give me one more hour, please?"_

 _"Okay. Meanwhile, I'm going to relief your assistants from their duties."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I'm doing everything apart from organizing your meeting notes."_

 _With that, she left his space._

 _"Hey, I know how much of a pain in the ass your boss is, so can I see what's on your to-do list today? I'm really sorry you're called in for work on a weekend." Anastasia said to them. "He can be a bit too much." The two assistants nodded their heads violently, as if they couldn't agree with her more._

"What? You got something against me having a conversation with your assistants?" She sassed, trying to get him off of the momentum. "I was your problem that day when I found _you_ holed up in your office when you were supposed to spend that weekend with _me_."

"Yeah, that part is true."

"But?"

"But you don't have to tell them that I'm too much. You don't have to enforce your own opinion of me on them."

"Are you sure that I'm not simply voicing their inner thoughts?" She raised a challenging eyebrow, staring at him expectantly.

He replied by raising his eyebrows.

"So you're now accusing me of changing your building's working ethics." She continued when she felt his stance on this whole thing. "Fine, I do agree that I might've said too much when I told them that you're a pain in the ass when I'm not joking, but that is true, and don't you ever think that it's something that's never crossed their minds, because trust me, I'll bet my ass that it's something that's always on their mind when they're here."

" _You'll bet your ass_." He chuckled humorously. "We'll see who will have your ass by the end of the day." He explained to her incredulous stare, and with that said, the stare only turned harder into a glare.

"Is sex all you care about, Grey?"

"With you, of course."

"Shallow old man, and not to mention, gay."

"Thanks for the compliment, honey."

Not wanting to be in his presence anymore, she stood up and stormed out of his office.

She was feeling a little defeated because she had for once, lost to him, as she was the one getting all worked up by his words and not him.

.•*•.

"No!"

Anastasia screamed in her sleep as she tossed in bed. Her thrashing arm connected with Christian exposed chest next to her. That motion woke him but not her.

"No, no, no." She mumbled incoherently, her face scrunched up and sweat beads were starting to form on her forehead. Her forearms kept hitting on his chest and than on his stomach. He had made an attempt to catch her moving limb but was never successful.

"Yes." She then said, seemingly calmer than before and Christian lied back down, thinking that whatever she was having was almost over and deducing that it wasn't a nightmare.

"Yes." She repeated the same word, but this time it sounded more urgent.

"Yes!" She screamed, panicked filled her voice and that alerted him once more. He didn't know whether to wake her or not.

"Anything! I'll do it!" She said more convicted, and determined. She looked worried but her voice didn't include that emotion.

Just when Christian was about to reach out to wake her, she went silent and her face returned to the neutral and peaceful emotion that she held when she was in deep sleep.

Christian wasn't going to bring up what happened in her sleep thinking that she might've forgotten already by the morning, but the for the first time in all the time that they had spent together, she didn't accept his morning greetings, not even the kiss.

"Ana?" He asked, seriously concerned.

She just shook her head and turned it away from him, not wanting to talk about it.

"Baby, talk to me, please." He tried one last time, really wanting to know about the dream or nightmare she had.

She looked away, but this time, she didn't outright decline his request.

"Baby, please, tell me." He cooed, slipping his arm underneath her back and lifted her upper body up so that it could rest against his. Placing feathery kisses in her hair and on the side of her face, he tried to sooth her and get her to talk to him.

"Don't get mad." She said. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but at least it was a start.

"Never." He promised. "I'm not leaving you." He added reassuringly.

"I had a nightmare." She relented.

"Why would I be mad at you for having a nightmare, baby?" He questioned when she wasn't going to give out anymore details.

"Because I found out that I was pregnant in the dream." She whispered, looking away from him and closing her eyes as if the memory was painful.

He tensed at her words as she had pictured in one of the many reactions that he might have, but he didn't say anything apart from encouraging her to continue.

*WARNING*

"I immediately asked for an abortion."

To spare him the time to react or spare him from thinking of something to say, she continued, wanting to get everything out herself.

"I was prescribed a pill and I was told that if I'm far along enough to abort the pregnancy, and I'll only have to take the pill." She swallowed thickly, her eyes never leaving the blank wall in front of her. "For some reason, the next thing I knew as I debated whether I should swallow the pill or not, my mother appeared in my dream along with my father. In their hands were a bunch of tubes and she told me that in order for the abortion to be successful, I'll have to be attached to those tubes that will lead the fluid out of my body. As painful and torturous as that sounds, I was terrified that I'm pregnant and I'm desperate to get rid of the baby, so I agreed to it in a heartbeat even though I was still hesitant to the treatment with the pipes after I took the pill."

"Abortions aren't like that right?" He asked in a small voice after hearing her recount.

"No. I don't think so, and I don't really want to experience it, because if I want a baby, I want it planned and before then, I will do everything that I can to prevent myself from getting knocked up." She declared, which somehow soothed him.

*WARNING*

He let out a breath, but she still wasn't looking at him.

"Are you…" he suddenly asked.

"No!" She answered looking horrorstruck by his question. "I'm not. I'm on the pill to decrease my cramp and I am talking to my OB/GYN for a shot or something implanted." She was too worried about her own status to see the hesitation flashing across his face.

"Are you mad?" She pulled away from him and asked him tentatively, in the quietest voice he had ever heard from her, studying his face carefully.

He shook his head but still couldn't formulate an answer that could summarize what he was feeling. All the emotions going through him right now was too hard to conclude and express through words.

"What do you think this means?" She wondered out loud, mainly to herself. "I don't want kids, and I certainly don't want to get pregnant at this stage. Plus, we've not even been together for that long."

Those words sliced through his thoughts as they did to his heart.

"Do you not see me with you in your future?" He asked almost in panic.

"I don't envision my future. I'm a realist." She answered wryly. "I'm an economist, I should live in reality and not virtual reality."

"I was a realist; still am when it comes to my business but I became an idealist after meeting you."

"That's flattering." She scoffed and huffed, not in the mood for any kind of romance at the moment.

"No, I'm serious."

Her gaze turned serious.

"I'm serious about you and about our relationship, Ana." He wanted to call her by her full name, but he also knew that would taint the current mood, although it wasn't the brightest at the moment either. "You're right, I don't want children now, but that doesn't mean it won't change in the future. I want a family with you, Ana. I honestly do. I see you in everything when I picture my future. Believe it or not, I thought about letting you in on every information that I can access to in GEH."

"Love has turned you delusional, Christian."

"I knew you'd say that. I know how ridiculous that idea sounds and how delusional I sound with that thought, but I just want to prove it to you that I'm in this for the long-haul."

"Okay."

The lack of reaction from her didn't stop him from finishing his confession. "When you told me about your nightmare, I don't know how to react or what to say to you, but I know that I will stay with you no matter what."

"What if it's true?"

"That you're pregnant?"

Anastasia nodded fearfully.

"Then we'll keep it."

"Okay, but thank god that I'm not. Because, I think I will react the same way I did in my dreams." She said bitterly, and all he could do was pull her back into him and offer her some console.

.•*•.

Just a couple of months ago, when a fleet of tinted windowed Audis cruise down the streets of Seattle, it was safe to say that the Prince of Seattle was going to make an appearance at some fancy gathering or celebration.

Now, when a fleet of Mercedes-Benz did the same, especially taking the same route as the Audis, then you could bet your whole possession that they were heading toward the same event and they were going to get the exclusive.

With the establishment of a close working partnership with Grey Enterprise Holdings, Kavanagh Media had gained the sole rights to obtain news firsthand from the global corporation as well as be the only source to feed the whole of Seattle and thus the rest of the world who cared.

The power now obtained by KM was something all medias within Seattle has been trying to get. However, since the joint press conference announcing the legal contract, both companies muted. Which made everyone suspicious of what was going on behind closed doors.

 _"There's an event that you can cover." Christian broke the silence in the conference room after taking a long pause to word his next sentence._

 _In the conference room, sat Kate and Eamon along with Christian and his PR team. Grey was particularly annoyed that Anastasia couldn't attend the meeting, it wasn't because she wasn't allowed, because she would be if he insisted upon it, but she didn't want to. She said she wanted nothing to do with GEH due to her personal relationship with the CEO, and she meant it._

 _"And, I want you to write it, because you're going to be closely linked with the event." Christian continued, Kate opened her notebook ready to take note of the details, although she wasn't that thrilled about being the appointed chosen journalist. More importantly, she wanted to have fun at an event especially if her best friend would be there._

 _Then Christian proceeded to tell her about the GEH held charity event and she noted down everything, trying to think of something she could write about._

 _"Can I request one thing though?" Kate asked after jotting down the final detail. "I want Mia to attend."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's a good opportunity for her to meet people. Especially since you said SIP and other companies will be invited, she may meet other company members and perhaps meet new authors."_

 _"Fair enough." Christian noted. "You can bring Mia, but not my brother."_

 _"That's a little harsh, Christian. I do work when Elliot is around, just like you will if Ana's around, too."_

 _"No." Christian stressed and gave her a stern glare that told her that it was the end of discussion. Kate conceded, but just this once._

 _"Okay, sure." Kate said lightheartedly, just to cover up her disappointment and the feeling of being insulted._

.•*•.

"Ana, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"But can you not tell my brother or Kate?"

"Okay… I'll give you my word because your brother isn't in my good grace right now."

"I'll tell them myself, but I want your advice first."

"Okay…" Anastasia wasn't feeling any better from the additional information, but didn't shut Mia off at the comment.

"I want to write my own book."

"That's great! Why do I have to keep that as a secret though?"

"Because I want to write about Christian."

"Why can't Kate know then. I'm just curious, really."

"Well, I wanted her to proofread it and I want her to act on behalf of Christian's Public Relation and overlook the information in my book, I don't want to give out anything that can harm his company or his reputation."

Anastasia nodded, understanding where she was coming from, but thought there could be a better option than the one she was currently opting for.

"Just a heads-up though, Mia. Kate doesn't know much about GEH either. KM and GEH hasn't worked together for a very long time, and GEH isn't KM's only contracted global corporation."

"Oh…"

"Have you written anything yet?"

"No." She shook her head as if she didn't meet a deadline.

"So, don't worry about anything. You'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Spin-off 1

**Please don't hate me for what happened in this chapter. There are still talks about abortion, if you're uncomfortable reading them, then just skip them.**

 **A heads-up to those who want to know:**  
 **The 'dream' I'm referring to isn't your normal rainbows and unicorns fantasy. It's already hinted in the outtake.**

* * *

Dream Come True

The unsettling dream that she had had was never really addressed and talked about between the couple after their conversation following the event. It was the elephant in the room that they were doing their best to avoid.

Lives for the two of them were still busy. The argument they got into at the ball was only a result of their growing tension, it wasn't the worst fight that they had, but it certainly would go down that direction if Anastasia didn't say she was tired.

The day when she announced that she was going car-hunting, it was the day that they had put everything past them and focused on their future. Kate went with them since Anastasia didn't insist on refusing her to tag along, which was a little odd for her, but no one dwelled on it for too long.

Everything seemed to be sailing smoothly, their relationship seemed to be flawless and strong, but neither of them had even bothered to acknowledge the tension that was between them that was not at all about sex. When Anastasia stubbornly stressed that each time they fuck, the sexual tension between them would go away, but it never really did. Not only because the tension was endless but also because with the pending fight that was bound to happen, the tension that grew between them was blocking out their desires for one another. Other than angry sex, they didn't really do much apart from going to bed angry or sleeping separately altogether.

Ostensibly, they were the couple goals but they really weren't, at all.

.•*•.

Before Anastasia met Christian, she went through her days by getting up to run in the morning with Kate, then having a light breakfast and going to work.

Since Kate needed to be on the field from time to time, she wanted to look good on camera, hence the nutritionist and the workout, and Anastasia just followed her because why not?

At night they would go to a club whenever there was anything to celebrate, even if it was just a small success in the company, but both of them were families of the company.

When Elliot came to Kate's life, she spent more time in his apartment than theirs; and Anastasia would stay at Escala more than just overnight.

The few times when Kate and Elliot stumbled into the house snogging and ended up having sex on the sofa that Anastasia was wise to leave vacant. It only made her miss and crave Christian even more. Despite their failure to address the elephant in the room — the disturbing dream and its possible indication; other than that, there was the constant mentioning of working together, and her discovery to the plots that he had put into action before they started dating, the ones that he had genuinely forgotten about.

Yet, with Christian's constant fuck-up, and unintentionally adding more strain and more work to get Anastasia's attention, and with him pushing her too far, she was still addicted to the sex that they had every morning and every night. She would jump him whenever she got the chance in bed and clung to him when he didn't want to hurt her by going for another round.

He loved it when she was needy for him and he thought it was because of the stress at work and partially the strain coming from him that made her crave for a release as frequent as she was.

When Kate's article about the charity gala had hit the papers not long after the end of the gala, Anastasia noticed a sudden increase in the trend that had been increasing steadily and insignificantly in the short-term. She never wondered and only took it as a good sign, thinking that the company was finally doing something good. She wondered if it was about the new model that she had designed and introduced in the most recent board meeting, but she remembered the rejections that she was getting when the members of the Board or turned away from her, thinking that a model like that to increase the profit wasn't necessary for a company as small as them.

A few days later, Anastasia finally got the chance to read what was so trendy on the internet, and she found out that it was from Kate and it was about GEH. She didn't have to read about the content to know that it was the one that attracted all the attention, as it was an exclusive. She didn't connect the dots at that time, but when she did, Christian would have hell to pay.

In the bar that they usually visit when they felt like drinking and celebrating, Kate and Anastasia walked to their usual table and sat down, musing over what drink they should try this time. They were there this time to celebrate the record-breaking views that they received in the past week since the gala.

"Sorry, Kate." Anastasia leaned over to catch her best friend's attention. The blonde turned back, frowning when she saw the phone in her hand.

"No phone." She tried to reach out and snatch it, but Anastasia took it out of reach before Kate got the chance.

Shaking her head, Anastasia stood up, showing Kate briefly who was on the screen. Kate thought it would be Christian and she was determined to get Anastasia away from him for a night, but when she saw it was Jack, she nodded reluctantly.

"Hey Jack." Anastasia said in to the phone as soon as she stepped outside. Noises could still be heard from a distance faintly behind her, and some had been recorded into the phone.

"Are you out?"

"Yeah, Kate and I are celebrating something about KM." She explained briefly.

"I'm really sorry for intruding your night, Ana." Jack apologized sincerely and she could hear a defeated tone in him. His background was vast contrast to hers, it was too quiet that it was almost eery.

"Don't worry about it." She assured him, already detecting the conflicted thoughts through his head. "Stop debating with yourself, you called me because you think I can help, so tell me what is it?"

"It's about SIP."

"I figured as much. Keep going. Where's Jerry?"

"Jerry and I don't hold the same opinion on this."

"Okay… so, what is it then?"

"Do you know that Grey is making an offer to buy SIP?"

"I'm aware of that." Anastasia paused, swallowing back her assumption, not wanting to bring her personal relationship into work. "Why?"

"Do you know how much he's offering?"

"I don't know the exact number, but knowing him, it can't be small."

"It isn't." Jack sighed, and Anastasia's stomach dipped, whatever he was going to say next wasn't going to be good. "Jerry's daughter has been talking in his ear, and he's increasing his offer."

"Don't tell me Jerry's considering it." Anastasia dreaded this question as much as he dreaded the answer. _There goes the night…_

"Unfortunately, I can't tell him what to do."

"He's going to sign the contract?" She almost screamed.

"Not yet."

"How long do we still have?"

"Not long."

"Fuck!" At that moment, she couldn't hate her boyfriend more. She believed him when he said he wouldn't make deals with businesses behind closed doors, but she had underestimated his impact on those who he had engaged a negotiation with.

"I'm sorry, Ana."

"No, don't apologize, Jack." Anastasia sighed defeatedly, she had half the mind to fly to New York to smash Christian's head just to take the anger out. _The fucking bastard said he wouldn't interfere_. "Did Jerry tell you what he's expecting if GEH becomes the silent partner?"

"No, but apparently, he's not having much faith in the current progress."

"Dammit. Another impatient man."

"I've tried to tell Jerry that, but he's not having it."

"I'll call him now."

Once they ended their conversation, Anastasia dialed Jerry's number only to be led to his voicemail.

"Fuck!" She swore under her breath again. Upon the fifth try, she left him a message and went back inside, wanting to have something strong that wouldn't remind her of her complicated situation.

 _The most I could do is to tell him to wait for your 'go ahead'… I'm really sorry, Ana_

That was the start of a series of text that Jack had sent her after their phone call, and that was the text that Anastasia would like to leave it as unread. When she pocketed her phone. She sighed, wanting to hurl it across the street until it shatters against the pavement on the other side. Jack tried and she knew the excuse that Jack gave to detain Jerry was the best he could do, she just wished Jerry would value her opinion and actually rethink about the contract offered by GEH.

The hungover on the next day for Anastasia was far less concerning compared to the phone call that she had had with Jerry Roach early in the morning.

"Ana?" The minute Anastasia mumbled something into the phone, the other person said.

"That's me." She said, clearing her throat and closing her eyes to rid the dizziness.

"You called and left a message for me yesterday. I'm sorry I was out with my family yesterday night." He said, "you said there's something important that you want to talk to me about?"

"No, it's fine." Anastasia replied automatically because on second thought, it wasn't okay. It wasn't fucking okay! She was pissing her pants yesterday when she heard that he was actually considering having a silent partner to help them with the business. She thought SIP would be her accomplishment, one that wouldn't be associated with a big name, such as GEH. It was too late to take back her words, but she wasn't going to be cordial with him anymore, though she was going to keep any malice out of her tone.

"Ana, are you still there?" Jerry asked after another moment of silence as Anastasia seethed in her mind.

"Yeah, I am." She said immediately. "I want to ask you of your opinion on the offer from Grey Enterprise Holdings."

"Oh," he sounded like the request had brightened up his day. "Mr Grey paid me a visit yesterday morning just after the weekly debrief with you and Jack." He explained.

 _That fucking bastard…_

Anastasia remained silence. She knew he was only trying to get her to work with him, and she was going to relent but with his extreme moves, she even thought of threatening him with their personal matter.

"And what do you think of the offer?" She didn't even have to listen to Roach when he repeated what Grey had told him, because she knew him and she knew just what kind of deal he was offering: the kind that she would never accept.

"I think it's very kind of him to help us out."

"Do you think we need help?" Anastasia interjected before he could elaborate on his point or go on to his next one.

"I think we should get all the help there is since this company is still young and we're just starting."

"Exactly," she exclaimed, and for a second he thought she was agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "Don't you think it's an unnecessary move? We're an infant industry and he can just scoop in and carry us away, our brand will be forever associated with Grey Enterprise. We want to create our own brand, besides, a publishing house like us will survive in Seattle because there are only three other. Publishing is something that is starting to trend up in Seattle, unlike New York or anywhere else."

"Ana, I understand that you may want to separate your personal relationship with Mr Grey and SIP with GEH…"

"Bullshit! That's a low blow, Jerry." Anastasia bolted up from her bed, ignoring the throbbing pain echoing in her head as she said sternly into the phone. "If you admire Mr Grey that much, you can hand in your resume to him and stop working for SIP, because a publishing house doesn't need a backing from Grey House. If you want to work with him, no one is stopping you, but SIP isn't yours. You don't own it."

"I'm sorry, Ana, I know I came out a bit strong." Anastasia scoffed but let him continue. "You and Jack both don't want a silent partner, but having a silent partner, we can have more capital and we'll be able to try out more things."

"You want him as your sponsor." She paused waiting for his confirmation. "Do you have any idea what he is like in business? Have you every studied his actions? Do you know what you have to lose if you get on the GEH ship?"

"Yes, I know what he is like in business even though I've never conducted business with him before. No, I haven't study his actions because his decisions all yielded excellent results we just have to believe in him…"

"You're basically handing over the company that Jack had used three whole years to plan and build."

"I'm not handing it over."

"You just want GEH to help you achieve what companies usually took years to achieve. How much credit will you be taking then?"

"Ana…" Roach sighed frustratedly, unable to understand why Anastasia wouldn't agree with him.

"I'm not giving you the go ahead, Jerry. I'm vetoing it."

She hung up on him and tossed her phone to the corner of her bed, staring at the wall in front of her, she wondered if she would need to confront Christian.

Letting her head fall back on to the pillow behind her, her hungover caught up on her as a sudden sense of nausea washed over her, then it disappeared just as quickly.

.•*•.

Anastasia was starting to take his requests lightly though she would still listen to him from time to time to appease him, and Christian was still not giving up on showing his insistence; he didn't know he was suffocating her and she didn't tell him either.

He had been keen on getting her to work with him, Mia had been working hard on her book but constantly asking Anastasia questions, then there was the time when Anastasia found out about Kate's true intention there.

 _"Christian," the tone that Anastasia used wasn't friendly, and the fact that she stormed into his meeting with his executives were another sign to him that whatever she had in mind wouldn't be good. "My apologies ladies and gentlemen." She turned to address the room full of people in business attires just like her. She was going to say more but bit the insult about their boss back._

 _"I'm glad you didn't use my full name." He murmured, "Ros, fill me in later, excuse me." Was all he said to his people before taking his stuff and leaving the room._

 _"What is it that you want to achieve?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You don't even remember what you did, do you?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You've been plotting against my back. How many things are you trying to intervene just because I forced your hand once,_ once _! You weren't embarrassed, apart from in front your assistants for that_ one time _; you weren't forced to do anything apart from that one interview and no one knew about the deal we had. What the fuck do you want?"_

 _"I am still confused."_

 _"The gala last week." She took a deep breath to calm herself as she could feel blood rushing to her brain and it was suddenly too much to her. "You asked Kate to be there, you offered her an exclusive. Mia be damned, she is your family, so she can attend whatever GEH event she fucking wishes, but Kate on the other hand." She paused, catching her breath from all the yelling that she had been doing. "Kate isn't family, she doesn't belong to GEH, she's not anyone's plus one, yet she's there. Everything about her presence leads to the fact that she is there as a fucking journalist!"_

 _Christian remained silent, he knew the cat was out of the bag and he had no excuse, nor did he want to make matters worse._

 _"I just thought maybe an assignment would clear the air since KM hadn't published anything about GEH since the establishment of the contract."_

 _"It has, it's just nothing major. GEH has been private and quite for all the years that it had been in the market, so why is it suddenly all over the news? Don't you think it's a little suspicious? Everyone thought the articles are going to increase as time goes by. Are you trying to build a closer tie with KM so you can have one more legitimate reason to make me work with you or transfer to GEH?"_

 _Christian stared at her, thinking over her words. He knew how much of an asshole he had been lately and he also knew if he kept up like that, he would lose her._

 _"Can you stop being a fucking asshole, Christian." After opening and closing her mouth several times she settled for an exasperated expression that summed up her emotions at that moment and the feelings that she had brewing in her._

 _The conference room door opened just in time for Ros to hear that phrase, and she would laughed out loud if she didn't see how serious it was. Settling with a smirk, she made sure everyone in the room had left the floor and out of the conference room before leaving. She held the door open for them, silently asking if they would want to discuss whatever that they need inside, but Anastasia turned around after giving her a look of gratitude and appreciation. Christian looked distraught, running his hand in his hair as he looked at Anastasia's retreating figure longingly._

In addition to the most recent request from Christian to at least work on a project with him, she actually dreamt of slapping him in the face so hard that it left handprint on his cheek, but all he did was moan. He liked the pain. That enraged her even more.

In her dream, she remembered lashing out in his face and said, _"I have never and would never slapped anyone but the moment I did to you, I have never felt better."_

In reality, she walked through the top floor of the building, trying to gauge the reaction of his assistants to find out his mood. Opening the door of the office that led her to the biggest office in the entire building, Mia tailing closely behind her, she heard voices: his voice, _and_ another voice that she didn't expect.

Mia was there to 'interview' her brother so her account could be more accurate. Anastasia offered to accompany her as moral support as well as answering the question for him.

"Not this again." Anastasia groaned out loud, getting the attention of the two males at the desk. "Jerry Roach, I'm sorry, but with all due respect, I thought I've made my self abundantly clear that signing with him will only make everything Jack and I have worked for go to waste. Are you only interested in making money?"

"Anastasia."

"Shut the fuck up, Grey!" She yelled back at him. Anger rising inside her. She was trying really hard to control her emotions, but it was just pouring out of her before she could stop them. She felt overwhelmed with intense feelings and all she could do was glare at the two of them trying to come up with suitable words to avoid more profanity.

"Ana, your veto surely don't mean much when Jack and I both deem it a profitable conduct if we sign with Mr Grey." Roach turned to look at Anastasia, maintaining his calmness.

"You didn't get to work in this company if it weren't for me, _Mr Roach_. You are the CEO, and on the surface, I don't over look your finances, but I actually do. I am the company's advisor, and I do hope when I took that position as a favor for Mr Hyde, I will at least have some respect in regards to my opinion. I may not be controlling that company but I am a majority share holder."

"Mr Grey has generously-"

" _Mr Grey_ is not in the picture, Jerry. He never was and he never will be, he is only using you to get me. He is only waving cash beneath your nose to catch my attention because I'm not giving him the time of the day."

"Don't sound so cocky, Ana."

"I'm not being arrogant, your Mr Grey is the epitome of cockiness. I'm only telling you that there will be no deal with GEH because SIP simply don't need them and if you can't accept that, then leave. I have told you to apply for _Mr Grey_ , because I'm sure he'd value you more than I do." She sneered at Christian who was looking away, not wanting to admit that he had led the man on too far. "As for Jack, as far as I'm concerned, he's not at all keen on signing with GEH, because the last time I checked, he's the owner and the founder of Seattle Independent Publishing, not you."

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Christian broke their staring contest, noticing his sister.

"Sorry to interrupt you meeting." Anastasia mocked before giving Roach a look and headed towards the door. "Mr Roach and I will be using an empty conference room." She announced before holding the door open for Roach to follow.

.•*•.

Apart from the major discovery of yet another impatient man making an impatient move by using her best friend, there was also the SIP fiasco that she hadn't resolve with him. The one night that she wanted to get drunk and not care about everything also turned out to be her one last night of suppressing the anger.

Drinking couldn't drown her anger but it would help her escape, and that was enough until the night when Christian showed up before her.

There she thought _she_ was supposed to be the one to confront _him_ , yet _he_ appeared to confront _her_. She was going to accept his latest request on working together on a project, but it looked like she didn't get that chance.

Kate was staying at Elliot's that night, and Anastasia insisted that she would be fine alone. She couldn't be happier when she realized that no one would know what she do that night, so she left everything in the house and hit the bar that wasn't the one she usually go. It was smaller and more crowded. Taking the only vacant seat with in her range of sight, she quickly caught the attention of the bartender.

Stumbling into the parking lot, she blindly reached for her purse onto realize that she didn't bring her purse with her that night. Then, she searched through her pockets, but all she could find was the pieces of papers that she had collected in the club with numbers from random guys that expressed interest in her. Taking them out into her hands, she laughed like a maniac as they spilled on to the ground, splattered on the floor and carried away by the wind. She couldn't read the numbers as she was beyond drunk.

Before she excused herself to the bathroom to get away from a group of guys, she made sure to down the entire bottle of water. Scanning around the parking lot, she didn't feel as drunk as one should be after drinking the amount she did, steadying herself she panicked for a second wracking her brain trying to remember where she had parked her car. Just then, she remembered that when she left everything behind, it would include her keys and that meant she didn't bring her car.

"It's Lory's." She recalled out loud, giggling at her own stupidity.

Taking a step forward, she nearly tumbled on to the ground as she had just noticed that she was standing on a ramp that was leading her to the other section of the parking lot, the part that belonged to the building. Looking around aimlessly, she had already forgotten why was she there in the first place and how she ended up in the parking lot with nothing on her. She didn't vomit and she liked how the fresh air was making her mind clearer each passing moment.

She tilted her chin, letting the wind with a few drops of rain hit her face, and pull her hair back. She was enjoying the way the nature caressed her face and her hair, too engrossed that she didn't know where she was going until she was stopped by a sleek black Audi in front of her.

"Oh shit." She cursed out loud when she felt her shin bone making contact with the hard car plate. "Fuck." She groaned when her palms made contact with the hood of the car to steady herself in reflex.

Pushing herself up, her nostrils were suddenly filled with an aroma that she would never forget. It was the smell of an expansive male cologne, and she knew the only person that she knew used this was the billionaire that she was in a skeptical relationship with. She remembered him confessing his love for her and the time when they started dating, she couldn't remember the time they had broken up, but somehow in her semi-conscious mind she felt like they had drifted apart.

"Christian?" She mumbled, not acknowledging her own voice. Her eyes were wide open and was staring at the person she was calling, but she thought she was imagining him and her eyes weren't focused.

"Where is your purse?"

"At home?" She answered with uncertainty, still thinking that she was deluded.

"Who are you here with?"

"You?" She blurted out whatever reply she could come up with at her current state of mind, because she didn't know what to say. That was when she had realized that when she was with him she would always think before she speak because she didn't want to anger him, nor did she want to offend him.

"Did you get drunk on your own with absolutely nothing on you?" His voice raised, and it was slowly starting to sink into her that she wasn't alone in this parking lot and she wasn't talking to no one, she was indeed talking to Christian Grey; her alleged boyfriend in her mind.

"I'm fully clothed." She protested, defending herself.

"That's not what I meant, Anastasia." He growled.

"Oh."

"Goddammit, it's so hard to talk to a drunk. Why the fuck are you drinking by yourself in a place like this?"

"Why the fuck are _you_ here?" She shot back, already thinking that he had finally came to his senses to stop talking to her, but she had underestimated him and his ability to annoy people once again.

"I'm here to get you."

"And prey tell, how the fuck did you know I was here? I don't have my phone, I don't have my car, I don't have anything, not even my wallet."

"You just walked out a bar drunk, smelling like smoke and alcohol and you're telling me that you didn't use an ID to get in, you didn't pay for your drinks?"

"I didn't. Someone brought me in and guys keep buying me drinks."

Christian growled, but he knew that wasn't the most important at this stage.

"We need to talk."

"That's what we are doing."

"No, what we're doing right now is called arguing."

"What's your argument then? I certainly don't know what I'm arguing for, I only know who I'm arguing with."

"With you yelling at me, how is that talking?"

"Don't tell me you're not yelling at me. I'm pretty sure your voice isn't quiet either. Just because I came out of a loud environment doesn't mean I'm fucking deaf."

"I never said you are."

"Good."

"We still need to talk."

"So, start talking then."

"I want to talk to a sober person."

"Then you're at the wrong place. You won't find anyone sober in a parking lot behind a bar."

"No, all you find in a parking lot should be sober people."

"Not the ones coming out of that pub."

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know? I don't even know what we're talking about here."

"Can you just get in the car."

"Who the fuck did you call to track me down? You drove your car here."

"Surveillance." He muttered.

"Wow, that must've took your goons all night."

"Enough for you to get wasted." He replied. "Now, get in the fucking car."

"Make me."

"Oh I will." When he reached for her, she spun out of his reach and swatted his hand away.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting you into the car."

"The last place I want to be is in a confined space with you." She shrieked, pointing a shaking finger at him. "You are suffocating and your behavior lately has been more extreme than a extremist. You are not only adding on to my stress but you are also straining our relationship. We've never talked about that fucking dream I had because there's no fucking need. You want to work with me and I refused, so you keep asking and keep finding things to bother me and add shit on to my plate. _For example_ , who paid a special visit to the CEO of SIP a few days ago? You! Why? Because you want to goad that obtuse man into accepting your deal so that I can work with you because we're going to be working for the same fucking company. Your deal was shit! You said you only want to be a silent partner, but I call bullshit. Knowing you, you'd do anything to generate profit to keep up your company's image and reputation, so you'd take matters into your own hand and utilize your own resources to make every executive in SIP redundant. You're literally moving hell over to get me, you're trying to get my attention at every innocent being's expense. You don't want a _relationship_ , you want _ownership_. Am. I. Right?"

Christian froze in his spot, initially because of her speech and because she had hit jackpot, but her series of movements later immobilized him.

When Anastasia finished her speech, she doubled over, as if spitting out the last three words used up all of her energy. With one hand covering her stomach and another holding on to the hood that she had just pushed herself off of. Turning away from him and back to the hood, her mouth hung open as if she was about to puke. Christian reached out in an attempt to lift her hair from her face, but she squeezed her eyes shut looking like she was in pain.

"Let go of my hair, Christian." She chocked out, her voice unclear and her words forced.

He didn't know what to do but from the look on her face, he did what he was told and let go of her hair. Looking at her hopelessly, wondering what he could do.

She faced the sky and took a deep breath but whatever she was feeling wasn't making it any better. Letting out a strangled cry, her knees buckled. Slumping down and sliding down against the front of the car, she pressed both of her hands against her abdomen trying to add pressure on to it so it would hurt less.

Christian knelt down next to her, his hands smoothing over her face. He could already feel sweat forming around her hairline and strands of hair getting stuck on to the side of her face along with the sweat bead that was rolling down.

"Call 911." She managed as tears rolled down her eyes. She didn't know that she was crying but all she could feel was the unbearable pain in her abdomen. She knew she looked like a mess with her hair sticking everywhere and her whole face drenched in sweat and tears.

"Ana, talk to me." Christian urged.

"Call!" She shouted louder.

Pulling out his phone he fumbled through it cluelessly, dialing the emergency number.

"Just fucking call the paramedics."

"What's happening?" He asked the moment he hung up.

Anastasia didn't reply but she looked down between her legs, which led Christian's attention there too. In the dark plus the black tights, Anastasia couldn't figure out what she was feeling was really happening.

"I don't know." She said, gritting her teeth to bear the pain. "Can you put your hand between my legs?" She asked. He stared at her unable to comprehend her words, so she raised her voice. "Just cup my pussy." She huffed out.

When Christian's hand made contact with the tights between her legs, he gasped. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable with touching her private part, he had done that multiple times without the fabric in between, but what he felt was warm wet liquid that was still oozing out of her.

"You're… you're bleeding…" he murmured. Taking out his phone, he switched on the torch and shone it at her.

She was too busy trying to ease her pain in her mid section to really comprehend what Christian was saying to her.

"Ana, you're soaked."

"With what?" She yelled when another shot of pain surged through her.

"Bl- blood." He said with trembling hands and voice. "Fuck, when are they coming?"

He looked at her with helpless eyes. Believe it or not, seeing her in pain was worse than putting himself through the cruelest torture, it was beyond agonizing. Whatever they were fighting over, however angry they were at each other, he was still very much in love with her. Seeing her in such degree of pain not knowing what to do and not know in what was the cause of it, above all, staring at her helplessly and waiting for help. He spent his longest five minutes on the concrete of the parking lot waiting for the paramedics. He would've carried her, but he didn't know what to do to not hurt her more.

.•*•.

"Can I see her now?" Grey's head did a whiplash when the name of his lover was called. He wasn't able to sit down this whole time that she was in the emergency room.

"One person at a time." The nurse who came in laid out the condition.

"Can I go?" He turned back to the Kavanagh family and his own.

"Since when are you so civil?" Kate scoffed, glaring at him and silently wishing that he wouldn't go, but she wasn't going to stop him if he did. She knew he loved her, and she didn't know about the fallout between them, so in her books, he was still the loving boyfriend that would banter with her best friend. No one knew what happened to make her end up here but strangely, no one questioned.

Christian took that as an assuring rhetorical question, so he took off after nodding thanks.

"She's just woken up." The doctor was somehow still in the room when he entered. "She slipped into unconsciousness on the way here." He replied when he saw the frown on Grey's face. "I'm her doctor." He then added, introducing himself as Doctor Robinson. Christian simply nodded, at that moment, he didn't know whether he should be asking for information or talk to his girl. "I've just briefed her on what happened." The good doctor said, nodding his head at Anastasia who was looking everywhere but at the two of them at the door.

"Do you mind, Doctor?" Christian nodded, wanting to find out from Anastasia what had happened, so he could spend some time with her alone.

"If you need anything, just press the red button above her bed, a nurse will come in."

Christian nodded and watched the doctor leave closing the door behind him.

"Hey." He said to her but she looked past him. "Ana." He tried again, and that only brought tears into her eyes. When he was close enough to force her to look up at him by using his finger to tilt her chin, he saw fear and red rims around her eyes.

"Christian," she croaked, not knowing how to break it to him, "can you let the others see me first?"

"Why?"

"I want you to be the last one to see me." She said fearfully.

"Ana." Christian stared at her speechlessly.

"Please." She pleaded. "I- there's something you need to know…"

"Tell me now." He urged.

"No," she shook her head wearily. When she saw his frown, she flinched, deepening his frown. "We'd get into a fight if I tell you now."

"Ana, please."

"Just-"

"Ana, whatever is happening, between us or regarding the businesses, I will always love you."

"I know you love me, Christian."

"But?"

"But love isn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you please just leave?"

"No."

"Christian, please just leave until no one is here. I don't want anyone to worry."

"They are already."

"I don't want them to worry even more, and I don't want them to hate me."

"Why would they hate you?"

"Everything you're asking is leading to what I have to tell you."

"So why not tell me now?"

"Because I can't. When I did, you'll start yelling at me and I will yell back at you, and we will start fighting all over again. Then, my blood pressure will rise, my heart rate will increase, and everything that these machines are monitoring will rocket, and every single fucking thing in this room will start to beep, and the doctors will rush in to check on me. Let's just forget about what condition I might be in, but when everyone sees the scenario I described above, they'll start to panic, and that's the last thing I want."

"So, you'd rather let me be anxious."

"It's better than pulling everyone in."

"What's that supposed to mean? How are you going to get rid of Kate? Her family?"  
"If you want to know then you'll have to help me."

"How?"

"Go and tell everyone that I'm sleeping and I will see them tomorrow."

"Okay."

He got up and left. Anastasia let out a shaky breath. She simply didn't know what she should say next.

When he came back sooner than she had anticipated, she closed her eyes, really wanting to sleep at that moment but knew she couldn't, she really couldn't doze off before giving him a decent explanation.

"They're gone. My mom stayed behind though, I can't convince her to leave. She said she knows but you swore her to secrecy."

"I did." Anastasia admitted in defeat.

"So, what is it that's going to make me yell at you?" He sat down next to her bed, taking her hand in his and started to rub circles on them. A soothing gesture to her and to himself also at the same time.

"It was time that we talk about that dream."

Christian's movement stalled, he simply stared with no words coming out of his mouth.

"I was pregnant."

"You _were_." He repeated, immediately picking up on the usage of past tense.

She nodded. "What you witnessed at the parking lot was a miscarriage." She continued to talk, not beating around the bush and getting straight to the point, she just wanted him to explode so he could leave. "Or what they call a stillborn."

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I was more than eight months along."

"What?"

"I didn't show, I've got no symptoms, I got my periods each month; my body just never gave me the reason to think that I might be pregnant. I was more tired, more emotional and horny in the past few months, but nothing ever really stood out to me. My period was here each month, though it was much less than usual, but I thought it was due to the stress. Then there were no headaches, although sometimes my abdomen would hurt but I just thought it was because of my irregular eating habits. I went running, to the gym to work out, lift weights, drank alcohol, partied and did everything I would normally do and nothing alerted me; I didn't gain weight, and you know I'm conscious of my body shape courtesy of Kate's influence. The doctor said I didn't show because I my uterus is higher than normal people so when the baby grows, I just don't show. There is a small bump but I thought it was fat. The miscarriage, the doctor said, has a lot to do with stress. Because I'm constantly stressed out, so my blood pressure is constantly unstable." Her voice faltered nearing the end. She was slightly panting when she finished since she knew he would be going thermonuclear on her at any time during her speech and after she was finished, so she rushed everything out.

Silence.

It was the most uncomfortable, tense and unendurable thirty-seconds of her life.

It was the calm before the storm, and she knew the storm would be hitting her hard, like never before.

"Were you thinking of getting rid of it?" His tone was something that she didn't expect, because it wasn't loud and it didn't sound angry, but she had no idea how he was feeling at the moment and she failed to detect his emotions, and that was the most scary part.

"I don't even know about it."

"So you will go through with what you've dreamed of if you knew."

"I'd tell you first." She protested but part of her doubted if she really would be telling him that before hastily going through an abortion.

"Would you?" He inquired, knowing her too well. "You killed a baby just like that, and you aren't even feeling a tad bit sad about it? It's a life and it's dead now."

"Is it my fault that it's dead? I don't even fucking know about its exinsistant until its dead in me. How the fuck am I supposed to protect it and keep it alive when I don't even know about it?"

"How can you not know about something as big as a baby when it grows inside you."

"Because I'm too busy with everything else in my life. Who the fuck keeps track of the amount of their period when they are constantly stressed out about work? It's good enough that at least I'm aware that I've got my period every fucking month like normal women do."

"You are as heartless as a human being as an economist, Anastasia."

"Where the fuck did you get that conclusion?"

"Another being died and all you could think about was how it wasn't your fault that it died."

"I never said its death was anyone's fault."

"No, Anastasia, that's not my point." He chuckled mercilessly, his face void of expression and his voice lacking humor.

"Then get to your fucking point!"

"Do you even love that child?"

"How can I love someone that I don't know exists? Do you love it then? Because it's also yours, too." She countered with the same mocking expression that reflected her rage.

"I wonder if you will even love our child if we ever have one."

"The same can be said about you."

"I wasn't the one who dreamed of aborting an unborn child."

"So, you think I want to get knocked-up. Believe it or not, Christian, I'd rather live the rest of my life as a bachelorette than worry about a family."

"You said you don't know about this child, yet from what you've told me, I can see all the symptoms of a pregnant woman."

"Then why didn't you point them out since you're so experienced then, huh?"

"You could've stopped with the drinking, with the partying, with the celebration, the workout, the run and everything if you're feeling so fucking exhausted every time of the day and you could've…"

"And why would I do that? It's my daily routine, it's what I do in my life, why the fuck would I suddenly stop doing what I do just because I'm tired. People get tired all the damn time and I don't see anyone stopping what they're doing so they could rest like a pregnant woman."

"Except that you _were_ a pregnant woman."

"Why would I act like I'm pregnant when I _don't even know_ that I am?"

"You should've known about it, noticing all the symptoms."

"I should have, but I don't. In hindsight, yes, I do see those so-called symptoms, but when you are trying to dig through every single fucking thing to get to me, when will I ever have time to figure out the reason behind all the sex I'm demanding from you?"

"Are you blaming me for the death of our child?"

"I'm not blaming anyone!"

"Really? Because right now, you're saying that I caused you the stress, and you also said that stress is the reason why the child died."

"Well, that's true, isn't it? You are the one that's causing me the most stress."

"How? All I want to do is work with you, is it really that hard to fulfill? If you'd agreed with me, none of this would happen. You wouldn't be stressing yourself out trying to avoid me. This baby wouldn't have died because the stress would be nonexistent. More importantly, you would've been informed about this pregnancy."

"It's my problem now." She scoffed loudly. He rose from his seat when she snatched her hand away from his grasp. The beeping of the heart rate monitor was speeding up and every chart on every screen were bouncing up and down. "I told you about the conflict of interest, I told you about why we can't work together, but you just can't seem to let it get through your thick skull. I was going to compromise and tell you that we could work on a project together, but by the time I got to your office, I found you negotiating your fake deal with Jerry Roach. He took the bait but I saw right through you, and you got upset so you pushed Roach harder so he could push me harder. Then let's not forget about Kate's article. Oh, and your effort in including me in every fucking GEH functions when I'm strictly not allowed to be there."

"Why didn't you tell me about working together earlier? We could've avoided everything if you just came to me."

" _I go to you?_ " She repeated the words as if they were ridiculously sour. "Christian, it's the twenty-first century, I don't live in a patriarchal society. You can't control every aspect of my life nor my decision. You certainly cannot decide for me, but you do this every single fucking time. Everyone knows that patience isn't your forte, but if you have given me just a little more space and time, instead of suffocating me and pushing me with every chance you get, maybe this middle ground could be reached more efficiently."

"I am suffocating you? You were all fine, the baby also survived, but what happened the day you collapsed on that parking lot ground? You were drinking. Christ, you were fucking drunk beyond imagination that night!"

"But apparently I had a clear enough mind to shout at you and let all the emotions crash on to me."

"You drank your life away in that eight months."

"You're exaggerating."

"Stress is a psychological symptom, yet drinking can actually physically harm someone and kill them. In this case, you've just used alcohol to poison our child."

"There it is again, I've killed our child. When is the last time you had a meal without a glass of wine? When is the last time that you used wine to help you relief your stress when you can't fuck me? Not long ago isn't it?"

"I drink, yes, but I don't drink to the degree that you end up in. I don't have a baby to look after, I'm not pregnant; and, above all, I'm not drunk after I drink! Your drinking is excess."

"That's an assumption. You saw me drunk once and the miscarriage happened coincidentally, following me stumbling out to your car and lashing out at you. With the little information that you have, you've cumulated that conclusion. Yet the stress that I've been bearing is accumulative. Miscarriage don't happen with a snap of a finger, they happen because too much stress is added."

"I saw you wobbling with smoke and alcohol radiating off you, it is enough to tell me the way you are with alcohol. Besides, I'm usually there with you when you drink and you are not always drunk when you go out with Kate, but only tipsy. I know your alcohol tolerance and I know you."

"So what if I like to drink? What if I drank too much? How can I possibly foresee this coming? Drinking don't result those kind of consequences, mind you. I would've stopped drinking if I knew I was pregnant, I'm not that irresponsible. The thing is, Christian," she paused, getting his attention, "I fucking don't know! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Christian sighed loudly and angrily, he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling them in frustration and out of rage. He was furious, but he didn't know who he was furious at.

When he was about to retort, she opened her mouth to stop him.

"Leave, Christian."

He was startled by her request, rooted to the floor.

"I said leave me alone, Christian. Leave before a nurse comes rushing in as if I'm dying; leave before I fucking faint." She spat out before closing her eyes and turning away from him, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself and lower her blood pressure before a nurse find out.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	10. Spin-off 2

**Immediately after the first spin-off, ending the story on a happy note. Time-lapse to Elliot and Kate's engagement party.**

Sugar

 _"…will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes!"_

As the family's eldest son, Elliot has been pressured into proposing, even though he had already bought the ring.

And, one day, Christian let the cat out of the bag during Sunday's family gathering when Kate and Anastasia were with the Kavanaghs. Since then, Grace, Carrick and Mia all started to ask him when he's going to propose to Kate. Even Ana and Christian started to say something just to fuck with him. Eventually, he did, he put off as long as he could, but once Ana straight-up told him that Kate couldn't wait to marry him, he got down on one-knee and asked.

Once the engagement ring was slipped on, she mumbled against his lips.

"It's about time you ask."

"I've been thinking about asking you for a while now."

"Should've done it sooner."

"I think I have the best timing."

"You're always right aren't you?"

"What can I say, I'm just perfect."

.•*•.

It was weeks after the fight they had in the hospital. She kept trying to reiterate her stance that she didn't know about the existence of the baby and if she did, she would've changed everything for it. He was just too upset and too stunned by the confession, additionally, with the dream that she had had, he was unsure of what to actually believe. He knew she would've changed for the baby but he was just so shocked that he didn't know what to do.

They weren't speaking at the moment but they didn't break-up either.

Mia had just turned-in the very first draft of her very first book, it was a fiction book, but Anastasia knew that it was based on her life ever. When Mia proposed to write a book about her and Christian's relationship, Anastasia agreed but warned her of Christian's reaction. Just like she had predicted, Christian slammed his foot down and refused to allow his personal relationship or his life being published in a book, even if it was fiction and no one apart from them would know about it. He deemed it too risky.

"We should totally celebrate, Mia." Anastasia and Kate joined the raven hair girl sitting by herself near the window, looking outside with a guarded expression.

"Now what, Mia?" Anastasia was the first one to voice the question that she and the blonde next to her had in mind the moment they saw Mia.

"You sound like my brother, just now.: Mia huffed but still looking out the window.

"I know this can never be a compliment, but I'm going to take it as one." Anastasia shrugged, sitting down on the other side of the table, facing Mia who was playing with the draw but not taking a sipping from it.

"Seriously, though, Mia. I'm probably going to sound like Elliot, because we've been around your two brothers for too long, but what's wrong?" Kate wrapped a comforting arm around the girl and pulled her closer in a one-arm hug.

"I really do feel like I'm hanging out with my brothers now." Mia mumbled.

"Sucks to be you, then."

"Tell me about it." Mia groaned trying to pull away from Kate.

"Oh no, girl, you're going to spill your guts to us before your real brothers arrive."

"What?" Mia sat up straighter, looking more sober and less somber. "What do you mean?"

"We have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant?" She blurted out, darting her eyes between Kate and Anastasia, not sure what their news was.

"Mia, the 'we' Kate's referring to is her and Elliot."

"Oh. So, you're pregnant?"

Anastasia facepalmed, chuckling at the bluntness of the girl sitting across her. "Is there nothing else that you can think of? Like…"

"You're not going to use your relationship with Christian as an example aren't you? Because you really got pregnant."

"Mia, I thought we agreed to drop that. It might not be water under the bridge for me and Christian, but it certainly is with everyone else around us."

"You two are still together, right?"

"Barely."

"Enough of the sad face, Mia. Tell me what is your problem?"

"I'm worried that my book's going to get rejected and they're not going to like it. It's too far from reality since my brother won't cooperate and you won't tell me much because my brother doesn't like it." Mia said.

Anastasia stilled, she had no idea what to say in return, because all she could think of is that they should wait until the final result because no one has read her book.

"You're going to be fine." Kate broke the silence just when Mia was detecting the hesitation from Anastasia, knowing that she wasn't going to get any reassurance from them.

"Mia!" Elliot shouted, catching her face. "What's with the somber look?"

"Nothing."

"She's—" when Anastasia was going to tell them about Mia's insecurities about her book and wanting to be reassured, Mia shot her a glare that stopped her from talking. Putting her arms up surrendering. "Shutting mouth." She declared. "I just thought you need… never mind. Forget about it, everyone, it's really nothing major."

"Okay. So, can we tell her that, now?" Elliot dismissed it quickly and turned to Kate who nodded in return.

In the background, Christian spotted the glass in Anastasia's hand and narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at her.

"It's just…" she stopped mid-sentence, suddenly remembering where they were, so she slid the glass aside and made it clear that she wasn't going to touch it. Then, looked back at him with a challenging look. "Happy?" She mouthed.

"Hardly." He mouthed back sarcastically, making her roll her eyes.

They snapped out of their little small exchange and turning back to the other three people just in time to hear them shout,

"We're getting married!"

The whole cafe erupted with applause and cheers, congratulating them at the news of the engagement.

Anastasia along with Christian both stood up to offer the couple another round of congrats and hugs, clapping along.

"So, why are you telling me this before you're telling our parents and everyone else?"

"Because, we want to celebrate your publication of your first book at our engagement party."

"I'm not publishing, it's still the first draft that I sent in."

"It's not. It's a draft that's ready for publication as long as the editor at SIP approves, because remember all the late nights that we holed up in your room to work on that book of yours? I was helping you with the editing, so the first round of editing has already passed." Kate announced proudly.

"Won't I steal your spotlight then?"

"Oh hush, it's going to be even better. It's not like you're crashing my wedding, it's just an engagement party."

"Okay…" Mia replied still not so sure, but when Anastasia nodded her head in encouragement, she accepted the invitation.

"Congrats, Katie." Anastasia said and hugged her best friend one last time, then turned to Elliot. "Take care of her, or I'll take care of your balls."

"Don't you worry, darling." He replied, kissing Anastasia on the cheek loudly and sloppily, before she turned and made her way out of the cafe with Christian trailing behind her just like she suspected. The kiss on the kiss was a display of sibling affection, Elliot knew it, Anastasia knew it, but Christian couldn't stomach it. Though, he had decided to let it slide because he wanted to settle something else with her first.

"Are you done fighting with me?" She was the first to break the silence as he fell into steps with her. They hadn't been talking much since their fight in the hospital. He tried to stay close to her because despite all the arguments, he still wanted to take care of her, but whenever he show up, she'd remain mute and let him do everything for the sake of his piece of mind.

"Are you done drinking?"

"You make it sound like I'm an alcoholic."

"Well, are you?"

"You know I'm not. Jeez, Christian, this is a new low. What do you have against me? Apart from the fact that I can't seem to feel that there's another being in my body. I lost the baby, I know and I'm sad, too, but don't you fucking dare blame it all on me."

"If you're aware of your menstrual cycle, they might really exist now."

"If you don't push me so hard and stress me out so much, I would've know that it's abnormal. The baby is made by us. The loss has to be borne by both of us and not just me. It's not my problem that I'm so stressed that checking on my already irregular period is the last thing in my mind. It's not my problem that my anatomy is slightly different from the normal female population. It's not my problem that I don't show even when I'm eight months along. It's not my problem that I did everything that I'd usually do with my lack of knowledge about my pregnancy. It's not my problem that there's absolutely no reason for me to ever think that I'm pregnant because I've been taking the pill ever since my period started. But now that the baby is dead because of all the stress, the heavy-lifting, the alcohol consumption that's within recreational level, and all of my daily routine that shouldn't been done by a pregnant woman, and it's suddenly all my fault."

"Well, I'm not the one who insisted on attending every function. I'm not the one who insisted on going out to socialize. I'm not the one who insisted that we have to cut all ties at work. I'm not the one who can't see clearly about the situation because I just can't understand why can't we work on a project together like you did with Houston Airlines. I'm not the one who is pressuring in Mia to write her book and get it published. I'm not the one who is pulling their hair out because of the numbers that don't match and the wrong strategy used to respond to the economic changes. If you don't know that you're pregnant, then how the fuck can I know about that? You didn't do a blood test, I've never seen your medical results. I'm not the one who thinks that grabbing a drink is paying respect to the host at an event. I'm not the one who made you lift heavy stuff and made you work out. How am I suppose to prevent this miscarriage if I don't even fucking know about the child? How can you not notice the changes in your body? How can you not notice your weight gain?"

"I didn't notice shit because I'm not the one who's trying to get me on board with GEH from KM. I didn't notice shit because I'm not the one who's trying to take away the fruits from the other. And, if you're so good at self-management and taking care of yourself, why the fuck didn't you find it suspicious when I want to jump your bones every chance I get? Not to mention, you also can't cook if your life depends on it. So, how is it entirely my fault that I can't feel a human being moving inside me? As my partner, shouldn't also be aware?"

"I'm only buying SIP for Mia's benefit."

"Yes, and SIP is my work. Mia's benefit or not, you can't possibly be suggesting that I don't have her best interest in mind when I planted her in SIP. You can't possibly be accusing me of exploiting Mia's trust in me just to maximize my own gain? I don't get no shit from being the advisor of SIP. Not even a fucking paycheck, I do it because Grace recommended me and because Jack trust me more than he does with Jerry and their team. I'm not a selfish person, because if I am, I will be transferring to GEH the first chance I got and leave KM. You trying to take over SIP is adding stress on me. On top of that, you have convinced Jerry to sell the company to you, but he can't because Jack and I both are shareholders of the company. In addition to this whole cluster-fuck, I have to deal with every internal issue in KM because I'm an executive and I make decisions for everything economic related, even finance to an extent."

"Work is stressful, I get it."

"No, you don't, because you don't know how much strain you've added on me when you're insisting on taking over SIP. You're becoming more and more unreasonable with each demand you have. You want me Mia safe, so you have to buy SIP, that just shows me that you don't trust me. Then, you want me to work with both GEH and KM because you want me close with you despite the fact that we are dating and I practically live with you. Just because I didn't say yes to moving in, that doesn't mean you can exercise you insecurities in other areas."

"It's not my insecurities."

"Then what do you fucking call all of your actions? Because when I was in the hospital, we fight, and my blood pressure skyrockets. So, what do you do, you stopped acting like an asshole and started to take care of me to wait for me to recover. Then, when I'm fully recovered, we start to fight again. What the fuck is it that you want from me? I won't give you a baby because I don't fucking want one, at least not at this stage. I won't stay with you if you're going to be this same asshole for the rest of your life."

"So, you're going to break up with me because we're fighting over the very same issue day after day?"

"I don't see the point in staying in a relationship with you. But, if it helps you, I was going to tell you that I've decided to work with you on projects because it's a compromise and it's a middle ground that we can both agree on. Seeing your attitude now, I'm not sure if that's what your greedy mind would agree to."

.•*•.

Kate and Elliot's engagement took place in Christian's club as per scheduled, and too many people were invited for likings of Anastasia and Christian, however it was what Elliot and Kate wanted since they were going to have a small, private wedding at an island.

Many people recognized Christian, and even more wanted to talk to him or get close to him. If he and Anastasia were on better terms, he would've shooed all of them away and stuck to her every second to bat off men, but he couldn't do that because that would only result in a fight and they had promised to stay civil for the night. Hence, they were staying as far away from each other as possible.

Still, with the presence of Christian in the same room as her was just too much. She still felt like she was suffocated whenever she picked up a drink. She would see how uncomfortable he was in the crowd that was around him trying to get a conversation out of him, and she could also see the helpless glances that he sent in her way. Shaking her head, she turned to the balcony next to the fire escape on the second floor, wanting to have a moment to herself and away from all the people. She wanted peace; it was something that she lacked since her admission into the hospital.

The door was left ajar, so the music and noises could still be heard, faintly in the background and it was enough for her for now.

Elliot and Kate had planned for a karaoke later in the evening especially when everyone was drunk, if not, at least tipsy. With the alcohol courage, Kate and Elliot firmly believed that many of the people that attended would at least step on stage for one performance.

She sighed at the events in her near future. She had been avoiding the topic and dismissing the other's request when asked, she was just hoping that Kate wouldn't ask her, because her best friend would know better than to do that.

Yet, she couldn't escape it. Kate knew her other weakness and she knew Anastasia wouldn't refuse anything if it was for charity.

"Ana, Ana," Elliot called, getting the economist's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" He pulled her to a quieter place since the party was still in full swing. People were jumping around, Champaign and other beverages spilled all over the floor and across tables in to others' laps.

"Uh..." she replied when she was finally able to understand what he was trying to tell her just as they closed the emergency exit behind them.

"Kate said you can rap."

"I guess so." She interjected sounding very wary of what his favor may be.

"So, since we are spending so much already for this party, I thought we could contribute some for charity."

"Alright, that's a great idea. But what does it have to do with me?"

"You see, my brother is a huge philanthropist and you are his girlfriend."

"Barely." She muttered loudly, her eyes still trained on him and her lips barely moved but the word came out loud and clear for the both of them, the bitterness was not at all concealed.

"It doesn't matter, you're the only one that he's brought home and admitted to the public that he's in a relationship with, so."

"So..."

"I was going to make him sing and film him and if he agreed to post this on YouTube Kate and I will donate to charity for breast cancer."

"And?"

"He refused. He said he'd just write a check and he doesn't have to go through all the entertainment."

"Well, your brother's no fun, and I'm sure it's not the first time for you to learn that either."

"No, so that's why I came to you."

"You want to film me or do you want me to go convince your brother?"

"I want you to sing with him."

"And you're going to film us."

"That's my plan."

"So, you want me to convince him then."

"Well, we're going to film you more but I'm only asking for one duet from you two."

"I'm down for it as long as you can convince your brother of it."

"Yes! Thank you! Love you, sis!"

Elliot sprinted inside, leaving Anastasia standing in the dark on the balcony with the noisy party with the sounds all blocked out behind the door that Elliot had just slammed shut.

Everything flashed by before her vision. Ever since she met Christian, she was constantly accompanied by a whirlwind of emotions.

All of a sudden, the peace and the quiet was too much for her. She was alone, and she had finally felt the calmness. She was tired. The games she played with him took too much effort; the discovery of Christian's shenanigans behind her back, the plots that he had planted way before he had decided that he had fallen for her and should cease all attacks were all surfacing, and it took too much energy for her to confront her. With each confrontation, energy drained a little.

Dating Christian was like living through a thriller movie, but she was thrilled to have met him all the same.

.•*•.

Sighing, she decided to face it. After a long hesitation and internal debate, she picked up the shot glass and downed the glass. It was her first and she was hoping that it would be her last for that night because she still couldn't get over the argument she was having with Christian about alcohol.

"You ready?" Kate whispered in her ear, barely loud enough for her to her but she caught her lips. Anastasia nodded and sighed, showing her reluctance and reserved opinions, but for Kate's sake and for the charity the couple promised, she took the stage and took the mic in hand as the crowd quieted down.

Staring at the crowd and then at the microphone in her hand, she subconsciously scanned the crowd for a familiar face that she knew would offer her comfort even when they weren't on the best term, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Taking a deep breath subtly, she steadied her heart beat. She had talked in front of a whole bunch of people, but she had never entertained a whole room full of half drunk youngsters.

Clearing her throat, she started.

"Um… hi everyone, I honestly don't know why I agreed to be the first one, but I guess since I'm going to be filmed and I promised three songs tonight, so I might as well not disappoint the couple. I'm opening for another girl who's sharing the spotlight with the couple. I'll introduce her at the end of my performance. Please, enjoy." She finished looking more confident, even though she had no idea that she was going to joined by someone on stage to sing a duet.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _So the bar is where I go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_

 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

When she continued to sing, she heard an additional voice joining her. Whipping her head around trying to find the source of the voice, but when she turned her attention back to the stage and looked behind her, as she heard claps and whistles getting louder as everyone stared at someone behind her.

Her voice faltered as shock took over when she saw the man singing the verse as he stepped forward into the light. When he locked eyes with her, he even winked at her and smiled at her state. She recovered and sung with her until it reached the rap again.

 _One week in we let the story begin_

 _We're going out on our first date_

 _You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat_

 _Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_

 _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_

 _And how your family is doing okay_

 _Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_

 _Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_

She knew he couldn't rap and wouldn't even if he could, because it was just so unlike him to rap. For an unrehearsed performance, she was impressed at the show they had put on. They worked together perfectly, knowing what phrase to sing together and which to do it solo; it was the perfect duet. She could see women swooning and drooling over the man next to her, and she could only feel pride in her chest because she knew he would only have eyes for her.

"So, as I said, I'm opening for this girl who's sharing the spotlight with the couple tonight. To be honest, I'm shocked myself when Christian joined me. Trust me, it was never rehearsed, because I don't even know he can sing." Laughters followed with a few chuckles and Elliot whistled to tease his little brother. That was when Anastasia noticed that Christian was still on stage with her. "As I was saying, this girl, will be the next best seller in the country."

At the corner of the stage, everyone looked at her, following Anastasia's gaze, just in time to see her shaking her head from left to right violently. With a smile, Anastasia announced in the microphone. "Let's welcome Mia Grey! She's going to bring us the song _Ain't My Fault_ by Zara Larsson."

The imitation of Zara was by far the best Anastasia had ever seen. When she looked at Mia and listened to the lyrics, she smirked, because if there was an underlying meaning to what she was singing Anastasia definitely got the message.

"Are you crushing on someone who's unavailable, Mia?" The minute congratulations and applause died down, Anastasia asked after showing her own appreciation.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you choose that song, then?" She teased when Mia still looked dumbfounded.

"I like Zara Larsson."

"Is it Ethan?" Anastasia blurted out.

"I didn't know he's unavailable."

"Ah… so it's someone else that I don't know about."

"Why are you suddenly so interested in gossips?"

"When it comes to you, Mia, I will always take pleasure teasing you."

"You're worse than Kate sometimes."

"So, that means I'm good the majority of the time?"

"I guess so…"

"Then, will you tell me your new crush? Does Kate know?"

"Christian, save me from your girlfriend." Mia called when she noticed Christian approaching them, but he was actually there to remind Anastasia of her promise to Elliot. Rolling his eyes, he said something in Anastasia's ear and then she followed him back to the stage.

"This song is for my fiancée." Elliot stated briefly before the music started.

"I guess I'm Cardi B this time." Anastasia said to herself before leaving Mia to step up on stage when it was her cue.

Her rapping skills were indeed impressive, and that shocked more people than Christian's performance. It wasn't her voice that made her sound like Cardi but it was her stance and her moves with the beat on stage that made her looked like rapper.

"Damn her mouth can move."

A whistle followed along with another catcall from the crowd. Christian wasn't particularly happy about the attention that she was receiving but he was also taking pride from her performance. Proud that the woman on stage performing was not only his lover but also someone who was willing to get over her stage fright for a donation to charity.

She sang all night, with her last song as Rita Ora's _Girls_ , she said she was done rapping for the night as she had found it more tiring than singing and when she rapped she had to be a hundred percent focused to able to read the lyrics, say the correct word and match the beat all at the same time.

After downing the last drop of the beverage in her hand, she slammed the glass down and stood up ready to mingle with the people on the dance floor. She looked tipsy, but ginger-ale was all she had been drinking in the party, she only felt like she couldn't stop burping.

The song changed all of a sudden, and she knew it was a pop song that wasn't mixed by the DJ on the spot, because everyone froze for a moment before humming and singing along.

Then, she saw Elliot taking the wireless microphone handed to him by the DJ and stepped into the crowd, singing along the lyrics.

It was the perfect wedding song, so Anastasia was slightly confused why was it sang at an engagement party.

 _[Verse 1]_

 _I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving I need it now_

 _When I'm without you, I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees_

 _._

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh baby_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

Anastasia sucked in a breath, waiting for the high pitched notes to hit, and she didn't think Elliot would pull it off, but he had hit the note much to her surprise.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _._

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Babe, my broken pieces, you pick them up_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

 _Come give me some_

 _When I'm without you, I'm so insecure_

 _You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for_

 _._

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh baby_

 _Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

The microphone left Elliot's mouth and suddenly the next verse didn't come out of his mouth. Anastasia's head turned from side to side, scanning the room, trying to find the person who was singing it.

 _[Bridge]_

 _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me_

 _I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way_

 _'Cause girl you're hotter than a Southern California day_

 _Never wanna play no games, you don't gotta be afraid_

 _Don't give me all that shy shit_

 _No makeup on, that's my sugar_

She could feel his eyes on her, but she still couldn't find her, she felt lost in the sea of people that was around her. Although, they were moving, but they seemed to be blurred because she was so focused on looking for the singer.

The lyrics suited him so well. She knew it was him trying to convey a message to her. After their latest fight, she had been avoiding him as best as she could so that she could be in the mood to celebrate for Mia and also for Kate, but it still didn't stop him from calling and trying to reach out to her.

She faintly remembered referencing to the Southern California Bay when she told him about her childhood, telling him about the beach in California that she grew up next to. She remembered telling him about the bodies that the hot girls had on that beach, ones that she had always admired and desired to have. He, of course, kept reassuring her that he thought she was the hottest and the most beautiful.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

It shocked her that after the bridge sang by Christian, obviously sending a message to her, all males in their generation from the family joined in.

That was the best sight a girl could ask for, shame that all three — the third being Ethan — were taken.

In the penthouse in Escala, with bottles of water forced down the throat of both Christian and Anastasia, a drunken confession followed.

That led to the final stage of reconciliation.

Both of them admitted that they overreacted and they weren't solving the issue the best way, and they agreed to not fight about it and just accept what had already happened.

From that incident, they had grown closer, putting more trust in each other and coping better with their insecurities. At least, none of them got jealous in front of an old-acquaintance anymore.

With Christian's improvement in his overbearing and arrogant personality, Anastasia was finally able to take her hybrid sports car out for a ride. The BMW was a fresh sight for the eyes, since it was white and it was neither Audi nor Mercedes-Benz. That, was now Anastasia's symbol. The i8 coupé was initially going to be a gift from Christian, but knowing him, she nip that thought in the bud quickly before he could even make the calls.

With Christian following in the R8, he caved in to her resilience and agreed to race down an empty highway once. The thrill they got from it was far better than the roller-coaster kind that they got from dating one-another.

.•*•.

A week before the wedding, Anastasia showed up in Grey House once again. This time, a folder in her hand. It was the report of the Taiwan shipyard that GEH was trying to acquire.

The project took Christian and Ros more than one travel to make any progress, however, when they reached the very last step of the acquiring process. Christian picked up something from the report and it had been bothering ever since. All the executives were involved in the project trying to figure out the problem, and that was when he reached out to Anastasia once again, hoping to have her assistant.

This time, she said yes.

When she walked in without the announcement from the reception, she smirked at the man behind the desk and the man smirked back. Then, rolling her eyes she scoffed with a one-word response to the two affectionate words that he asked.

"Missed me?"

"Hardly."

* * *

 **This is really the end, thank you for reading!**

 _Laters, baby x_

 _-SapphireTrafficker-_


End file.
